Falling again
by Sayuri DV Liqueur
Summary: Cuando eres condenado y despreciado por todos, no importa si la persona a la que amas está a tu lado, pero... ¿y si esa persona te desprecia también?... Después de todo ¿quién quiere una muñeca rota? ¿ne, Hisoka?
1. Esmeralda Perdida

Esmeralda perdida

_**Esmeralda perdida**_

- Tsuzuki… lo encontramos Tsuzuki

- en… ¿en serio?

- si… está con Watari, lo están atendiendo…

- ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- …aun no lo sabemos Tsuzuki, vamos

- si

Tatsumi y Tsuzuki salieron en dirección al Enma, en el trayecto, el de mirada amatista recordaba con tristeza y culpa todo lo que había ocurrido, recordó su mayor error

**Flash Back**

- RÁPIDO, DEBEMOS LLEVARLO AL MEIFU

- SI

- Tsuzuki, vamos

- Tatsumi

Tsuzuki observaba como su compañero era llevado en brazos por Tatsumi, realizó un hechizo y desaparecieron del lugar que estaba hecho ruinas, una vez en el Meifu…

- Tsuzuki, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, tú descansa

- pero…

- te llamaremos en cuanto Hisoka este bien, te lo prometo- Watari salió de la habitación dejando solo al de mirada amatista

- Hisoka…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pasaron tres días para que el joven Kurosaki despertase, Tsuzuki estaba a su lado

- Tsu… Tsuzuki

- Hisoka ¿cómo te sientes?

- al… algo mareado y… ahh

- ¡Hisoka!

- estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el pecho

- eso es porque recibiste el ataque de ese demonio en forma directa- Watari entró en la habitación- ¿cómo estas Bon?

- bien, gracias ¿y tu Tsuzuki?

- ¿eh?

- ¿cómo estas?

- … bien… gracias a ti… Hisoka, no debiste haberlo hecho- apretó los puños, lo hizo de nuevo, logró que hirieran a un inocente, a Hisoka

- baka, si no hubiese hecho nada esa bestia te hubiese aniquilado

- pero…

- será mejor que Hisoka descanse, Tsuzuki te lo encargo

- si- se quedaron solos en la habitación- … Hisoka

- ¿si?

- … yo… yo no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así

- Tsuzuki… yo solo quería ayudarte… creo que fui muy impulsivo…- se acomodó en la cama

- ¿pasa algo?

- no, es solo que… aun tengo sueño…

- … entonces duerme, yo me quedaré aquí

- gracias

Al poco tiempo, Hisoka se quedó dormido y Tsuzuki se quedó admirándolo

- lo siento Hisoka… pero si algo te pasara… no me lo perdonaría

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A los cinco días Hisoka fue dado de alta y regresó a su departamento, Tsuzuki lo acompañó 

- es bueno volver a casa ¿no crees Tsuzuki?

- Tsuzuki

- si Hisoka, es bueno volver

- … ¿te parece ir a comer algo afuera? No tengo nada para cocinar

- si, es una buena idea

Ambos salieron y caminaron por la ciudad, Hisoka iba muy animado ya que… ya que se sentía bien con Tsuzuki a su lado

- Tsuzuki ¿se te apetece algo?

- la verdad es que no tengo hambre

- O.o ¿qué? Tsuzuki, repite lo que dijiste

- no tengo hambre Hisoka

- esta bien, ¿quién eres tú y que hiciste con Tsuzuki?

- Hisoka… creo que va a llover- dijo mirando al cielo lo que el menor imitó, en efecto, el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes negras- será mejor irnos

- si

Tarde, el aguacero los tomó por sorpresa y como el departamento de Tsuzuki estaba más cerca, se dirigieron allí

- que clima, uno no puede confiarse- decía Hisoka mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla que el mayor le dio

- es verdad- fue su única respuesta

- Tsuzuki- notó que se comportaba de manera extraña, todo el día estuvo así y no le agradaba en lo absoluto, lo siguió- ¿Tsuzuki?

- Hisoka… yo… tenemos que hablar… -dijo tomando un porte serio

- … de… ¿de que? - no le gustaba esa actitud en Tsuzuki- ¿pasa algo malo?

- si, lo del incidente de hace poco…

- ya te dije, no te preocupes, no quería que te pase algo por eso me interpuse

- y por ello todo el lugar quedó destruido, Hisoka, no puedo estar cuidándote todo el tiempo

- … lo sé Tsuzuki, por eso he estado practicando para…

- no es suficiente… Hisoka, eres un estorbo

- … q… ¿que?... Tsu… Tsuzuki… yo...- no podía creer lo que escuchaba, él nunca le hablaba así, nunca de esa manera

- en las peleas con demonios, yo salgo a pelear, pero tú te interpones y no me gusta porque pones en riesgo la vida del que protegemos- se dirigió al menor que se quedó pasmado al oír tales palabras- pediré que nos cambien de compañeros

- Tsuzuki… no lo harías… no lo harías… es una broma ¿cierto?...- dijo al borde del llanto

- no lo es y ya me cansé de tus llantos, lloras para que te consuele pero cuando me comporto dulce contigo lo único que obtengo es un regaño de tu parte

- … pero… pero Tsuzuki… tú… tú…

**End Flash Back**

Llegaron al Enma, lo único que hizo fue correr a la enfermería empujando al que encontraba en su camino, Tatsumi iba tras él

- Hisoka… Hisoka…-repetía mientras se acercaba más y más- … Hisoka

**Flash Back**

Miraba al joven que yacía en el suelo con la mano derecha en su mejilla, el lugar donde acababa de recibir una bofetada por parte del mayor

- Tsu… Tsuzuki… sé… sé que estas… mintiendo… - se levantó con calma, ahora sus ojos derramaban lágrimas cristalinas por el golpe recibido cuando intentó acercarse y abrazarle, pero más que todo porque el corazón se quebraba poco a poco

- no miento Hisoka, debes irte

- … no… no… NO…, SÉ QUE MIENTES TSUZUKI- se abalanzó hacia él para abrazarlo lo cual consiguió con dificultad

- SUÉLTAME HISOKA

- NO

- SUÉLTAME- sujeto al menor por los brazos e intentó alejarlo pero éste se resistía, quería saber que pasaba y sus poderes podrían darle una respuesta… pero… no sentía más que… enojo

- no… no puedo creerlo… no pu… no puedo…- sintió como el mayor lo tomó por los hombros y lo aventó

- ¿ya tuviste suficiente?

- Tsu… Tsuzuki… no es cierto… no te creo… yo… yo…- ahora las lágrimas no cesaban

**End Flash Back**

- WATARI- gritó al ver al científico- ¿Dónde? ¿DÓNDE ESTA?

- Tsu… Tsuzuki… cálmate, está dentro pero aun no puedes verlo…

- TENGO QUE VERLO AHORA

- Tsuzuki- Tatsumi se acercó con calma- espera un poco, Watari debe ver que todo este en orden

- pero…

- esta bien Tsuzuki, no demoraré

Volvió a entrar mientras los otros dos se quedaron en el pasillo, Tsuzuki se fue a sentar a uno de los sofás mientras entrelazaba las manos y apoyaba el rostro en ellas, los recuerdos volvieron

**Flash Back**

Silencio en toda la habitación, ninguno decía nada… un trueno estremecedor se escuchó y fue seguido por un rayo… la luz se cortó

- Hisoka

- es cierto Tsuzuki… yo… yo… te amo… no me atrevía a decírtelo porque… porque tenía miedo… no quiero perderte… Tsuzuki, yo quiero quedarme contigo… por favor

- Tsuzuki… responde por favor

- … Hisoka… yo

- … agradezco tus sentimientos hacia mi… pero eso no cambia las cosas

- …- el mundo se le vino abajo, su mayor temor se cumplió… Tsuzuki no le amaba

- así que… ya no podemos estar juntos

- … si esa es tu respuesta para mi declaración, esta vez te haré otra pregunta

- yo… puedo aceptar que no me ames… pero aun así… Tsuzuki… ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado?

- Hisoka

- no tengo a nadie… a nadie a mi lado… no importa que no me correspondas… pero… aun así… quiero quedarme contigo… por favor…

- … Hisoka

- por favor… por favor…

- … no…

- Pe… PERO

- … NO… ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? NO TE QUIERO A MI LADO HISOKA, NO QUIERO VERTE NI OIRTE, YA AGUANTÉ DEMASIADO CON TU TRATO HACIA MI Y NO CREO QUE VAYAS A CAMBIAR… ENTIENDE… YO… YO… ¡¡NO TE QUIERO CONMIGO!!

_¡¡ NO TE QUIERO CONMIGO!!_

_¡¡ NO TE QUIERO CONMIGO!!_

_¡¡ NO TE QUIERO CONMIGO!!_

Un nuevo estruendo y un corazón partido, las esmeradas totalmente desechas en llanto, un llanto silencioso, cayó de rodillas al suelo y rompió a llorar, tratando de ahogando su dolor como podía; el mayor simplemente lo miraba

- ¿qué… qué hice… mal?... Tsuzuki

- vete, Hisoka

- …- levantó la mirada para ver los ojos amatista, esos ojos que lo habían cautivado… en ellos vio odio… desprecio… rabia… enojo… se incorporó lentamente

- márchate y nunca regreses

- …- dio unos tres pasos hacia atrás- … Tsuzuki…

- LARGO

Un relámpago estruendoso iluminó la ciudad, el ruido ensordecedor asustó al pequeño shinigami y salió corriendo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta… no… no le había asustado el relámpago, sino la mirada amatista que aun así… amaba con toda el alma y con todo el corazón que ahora estaba roto

Solo en el departamento, Tsuzuki se asomó a los ventanales y vio a la delicada figura perderse entre la lluvia y la noche… cayó de rodillas como lo hizo hace un momento ese hermoso niño… comenzó a llorar…

- lo siento Hisoka… pero… ya no puedes estar conmigo… te amo… te amo tanto… que me odiaría si algo te pasara por mi culpa… así que… no puedes quedarte conmigo

Su llanto, quizá más amargo que el del niño, fue acompañado por la lluvia… llanto que pasaría más de una vez ya que después de haber destrozado a ese ángel, al niño de sus ojos, la pesadilla comenzó…

**End Flash Back**

Dos años… dos años de dolor y amargura… dos años de arrepentimiento… dos años buscando al ángel de mirada esmeralda, dos años que Tsuzuki lloró por haberlo tratado de esa forma… dos años que oraba para que se encuentre bien… dos años… que su corazón lloraba 

- Tsuzuki

- Watari… ¿puedo entrar?- se acercó presuroso

- …si

- … gracias- se dispuso a entrar, pero…

- espera Tsuzuki

- …- se dio vuelta

- … Hisoka… él…

- ¿qué pasa?

… - bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, ¿cómo decir eso? ¿Cómo?- … él

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entró con cuidado en la habitación, lo único que iluminaba era una lámpara en el buró al lado de la cama… y en la cama una fina figura que miraba el anochecer a través de las amplias ventanas… al parecer no notó la presencia del mayor

- Hi… Hisoka- su voz temblaba, con cada paso que daba se sentía más nervioso- Hisoka

Sin respuesta, era obvio, después del horrible trato que recibió por su parte… nunca se perdonaría lo que le hizo esa noche… pero… eso no le importaba… Watari… estaba mintiendo… tenía que ser mentira aquello que le dijo

- … Hisoka… - llegó al borde de la cama pero el niño no le miraba, aun contemplaba la oscuridad de la noche; se sentó a su lado, despacito para no moverlo- … Hisoka

- Hisoka… di algo… por favor… - llevó su mano con intenciones de tomar las del menor, cuando lo hizo...- Hisoka

- …- comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente, el mayor solo pensaba en volver a ver esa mirada esmeralda… cuando estaba frente a Tsuzuki, comenzó a subir la mirada…

- Hisoka… yo…- sus ojos amatistas se abrieron a más no poder, aterrados, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, soltó de golpe las manos de Hisoka y se alejó de la cama sin perder de vista al joven, sus pasos fueron detenidos por la pared; llevó una de sus manos a su boca y lágrimas… un sinnúmero de lágrimas bajaban por su rostro-… Hi… Hisoka

Un rostro hermoso, piel de marfil y delicadas facciones estaba en cama, la belleza encarnada… solo un detalle… sus ojos… los ojos esmeraldas… 

**No estaban**__

El cielo comenzó a llorar, como aquella vez… cuanto dolor se sentía en los cielos… dolor que el shinigami amatista sentía en carne propia y que posiblemente no tendría solución

- Hi… Hisoka- lágrimas… otra vez… lágrimas

Hisoka había abierto sus parpados para mostrar únicamente el color negro que superaba a la misma noche, como dos manchas negras en el fino rostro

El cielo lloraba… como lo había hecho hace dos años… la ciudad enmudeció… 

Continuará…

Comentarios por favor…


	2. No es el mismo

_Capítulo II_

"_Si la pesadilla nunca acaba, nunca quiero volver a dormir, o es que… ¿esto no es un sueño?"_

Un rostro hermoso, piel de marfil y delicadas facciones estaba en cama, la belleza encarnada… solo un detalle… sus ojos… los ojos esmeraldas…

_**No estaban…**_

Hisoka había abierto sus parpados para mostrar únicamente el color negro que superaba a la misma noche, como dos manchas negras en el fino rostro

- …WATARI… WATARI… TATSUMI- gritó a más no poder mientras caía al piso de rodillas en un mar de lágrimas, los que fueron llamados entraron sin demora

- Tsuzuki- Watari se agachó para verlo mejor- ¿Tsuzuki?

- Dios mío…- fue lo único que dijo Tatsumi al ver al joven en la cama, con la mirada absolutamente negra… sin brillo… sin luz… absolutamente y completamente negra- Watari… ¿qué le pasó?

- no lo sé, simplemente… no están… no están… alguien o algo… se los quito

- ¿quién pudo…

- Wa… Watari- miraron a Tsuzuki que aun lloraba- por favor… tienes que hacer algo… lo que sea… te lo ruego…

- Tsuzuki… yo…

- por favor Watari… todo esto… es mi culpa… Hisoka… perdóname… por favor…- se levantó como pudo y se acercó lentamente a la frágil figura… para abrazarla… tal abrazo no fue correspondido; lloró amargamente, otra vez

Los otros dos miraban aquella escena que les dolía en el corazón, sabían que entre ellos había amor… al menos… hace dos años…. Ambos salieron de la habitación

Aún abrazado al menor, no podía escuchar nada, apenas se notaba el latir de su corazón o su respiración, se separó lentamente para verlo… Hisoka había cerrado los ojos y aprovechó para pasar sus dedos por encima de ellos… podía sentirlos, pero… no se los veía… como si su brillo se hubiese borrado por completo

- Hisoka… perdóname por favor… por favor… di algo

- …

- … Hisoka…

- …

- Hisoka… habla, por favor… ¡HABLA!- cayó en desesperación, no sabía qué hacer, quería escucharlo de nuevo… quería que lo llamase baka… quería…

- … ho… hola- un suave murmullo, pequeñito, casi inaudible

- Hisoka, ¡Hisoka!- volvió a abrazarlo, a besar su cabellera, a palparlo para asegurarse que no era mentira- Hisoka…

- … ¿vi… vie… nes… a… a ju… jugar con… migo?- Hisoka forzaba a las palabras para hablar

- … ¿qué?- se separó lentamente para verlo- ¿Hisoka?

- …

- … ¿qué te pasa?

- …

- Hisoka

- …

- Hisoka ¿qué tienes?

- … ho… hola ¿vie… nes a j… jugar… con… migo?

- Hi… Hisoka… - no podía creerlo, su niño hablaba de una forma tan vacía, veía como le dolía al hablar, como si cada palabra le causara dolor al salir por su garganta. Vio como el niño volvió a abrir sus ojos solo para mostrar ese color negro.

- ¿te gus… tan las mu… muñecas rotas? Yo… estoy ro… rota ¿sabes? Así que… que pu… puedes jugar con… con… conmigo… como quieras

- …- lágrimas, un sinnúmero de lágrimas

- ¿no quieres ju… gar conmi… go?

- … - lágrimas saladas… ardían en sus ojos púrpuras

- … entiendo… cuando… qui… quieras jugar conmigo, solo a… abre el ar… ar… armario…

- ¿armario?

- …

- Hi… Hisoka- se acercó para abrazarlo de manera protectora, no tenía idea de que pasaba… pero…- todo estará bien, Hisoka

- …- volvió a caer en el mutismo mientras juntaba sus manos para colocarlas suavemente en su regazo, Tsuzuki lo observó mejor de arriba abajo

- ¿qué te pasó Hisoka?

Aparte de la ausencia esmeralda, Hisoka tenía las manos vendadas y la punta de los dedos mostraba rastros de haber sangrado, sus uñas estaban completamente rotas o partidas; Watari no le había contado todo. Volvió a abrazarlo para tratar de sentir la calidez del niño pero estaba tan frío, como si de pedazo de hielo se tratase.

- estas helado, será mejor que… Hisoka- lo llamó al ver que el menor comenzaba a "mirar" la habitación, palpó la suave cama en la que se encontraba y en su rostro había una expresión de sorpresa.

- … ¿por qué no es… estoy en… en el arma… armario?- preguntó con cierto tono de miedo en su voz, su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a temblar.

- ¿qué?- no entendía nada de nada, ¿de qué armario hablaba?

- si no vas… a… a… jugar con… migo, entonces ¿por qué me sacas… sacaste del ar… armario?

- … Hisoka… ¿de qué hablas? No entiendo

- Tsuzuki- el científico entró a la habitación, se acercó lentamente a la cama- tenemos que hablar- sacó una pequeña jeringa de su bolsillo- esto hará que Hisoka duerma y recupere un poco de fuerzas- acto seguido tomó el delgado brazo de Hisoka para luego subir un poco las mangas

- Watari… ¿qué es eso?- preguntó al ver algunas marcas en el brazo del pequeño, marcas que se asemejaban a moretones, pequeños moretones que incluso en su forma eran extraños, ya que parecían seguir un patrón.

- no puedo responder eso Tsuzuki, pero tal vez alguien si- le inyectó el medicamento y notaron como no tardo en hacer efecto, Hisoka comenzó a quedarse dormido

- Hisoka…- se acercó a la cama, se agachó un poco para besar suavemente los labios rosaditos- todo está bien ahora Hisoka- dijo más para él que para el niño

- vamos Tsuzuki

- …- salieron en silencio

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_

Caminaron por los pasillos, Tsuzuki vagaba en sus pensamientos, la imagen de Hisoka seguía en su cabeza y la verdad es que… se aterró al verlo así

- Tsuzuki

- ¿eh?- salió de golpe de sus pensamientos al ser llamado por el científico

- llegamos

- ¿qué quieres mostrarme Watari?

- a la persona que encontró a Hisoka

- ¿cómo dices?

Watari abrió la puerta y del otro lado Tsuzuki pudo ver a Wakaba que conversaba con una persona, se acercaron poco a poco

- perdonen la demora

- no hay problema Watari, hola Tsuzuki- saludó la muchacha al ver a su compañero- señora Chiyo, el es Tsuzuki

Una mujer de unos 47 a 50 años se levantó del sofá, a pesar de los años, se la veía saludable pero no tenía un rostro muy alegre que digamos

- ¿Tsuzuki? ¿Asato Tsuzuki?- preguntó mirando fijamente al mencionado

- sí, soy yo- la mujer lo miró a de pies a cabeza

- un gusto, mi nombre es Chiyo Tenkahua- miró a Watari- ¿cómo está Hisoka?

- bien señora, bien, ahora está descansando- contestó lo más calmo posible

- me alegro ¿puedo verlo?- preguntó

- ahora está dormido

- ya veo… - volvió a sentarse- creo que le hace falta un buen reposo

- Watari, debemos ir a informar al jefe- dijo Wakaba

- sí, disculpen por favor, volveremos en cuanto podamos- ambos se retiraron dejando a Tsuzuki y a la señora Chiyo a solas…

Ambos no pronunciaban palabra, uno porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del chico y la otra porque… no perdía detalle en el sujeto que estaba con ella

No supo qué hacer o que decir, hasta que…

- ustedes, son shinigamis, aun no me lo puedo creer- dijo la mujer mientras volvía a tomar asiento- nunca creí en esas cosas pese a que se los menciona en nuestra cultura, aunque cuando los mencionaban siempre imaginé que eran seres horrendos parecidos a demonios que se robaban el alma de aquellos que se negaban a morir.

- …

- usted también es un shinigami ¿cierto?

- … si

- ¿Hisoka también lo es?- preguntó sin quitarle la vista de encima

- sí, es el más joven de todos nosotros

- …

- …

El silencio reinó otra vez, pero Tsuzuki no aguantó más

- señora Chiyo, me dijeron que usted fue… fue quien encontró a Hisoka

- … si

- … ¿dónde estaba?

- …

- señora Chiyo

- … en un infierno

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_

- Watari

- …

- ¿qué más encontraste?

- …

- Watari… ¿qué es lo que no nos dijiste?

- … yo… no puedo saber con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó… pero…

- … ¿por qué el poder de curación no está funcionando en Kurosaki-kun?

- por alguna razón… el cuerpo de Hisoka se está desintegrando

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_

Se quedaron mirándose, retándose uno al otro…

_En un infierno…_

Luego de esas palabras ambos callaron, Tsuzuki se sentó frente a ella…

- … creo que esa es la palabra correcta que puedo utilizar para este caso… al menos él me lo dio a entender así

- ¿Hisoka?

- … si… fue gracias a Wakaba que pude traerlo aquí, ella es mi amiga pero nunca me imaginé que fuese un shinigami… estos últimas días fueron muy… sorpresivos para mi… yo…

- señora Chiyo… ¿dónde estaba Hisoka?- ya no pudo aguantarlo más, quería saber, tenía que saber donde había estado Hisoka esos dos últimos años

- …- bajó la mirada

- por favor, dígame donde estaba Hisoka

- …- apretó los puños- … usted… ¿qué derecho tiene para preguntar por él?

- ¿…?

- pese a que… tan solo escuché su nombre en un suave murmullo… aunque se estuviese muriendo… siempre ese maldito nombre… Tsuzuki…- comenzó a llorar de rabia, enojo e ira

- … señora Chiyo- después de mucho tiempo, Tsuzuki volvió a sentir la mirada de odio de alguien sobre él

- disculpen la demora- Konoe entró de improviso, cosa que la dama aprovechó para limpiarse las lágrimas y recuperar su porte serio en tan solo un instante, Konoe se le acercó- usted debe de ser la señora Chiyo ¿cierto?

- así es señor, es un placer- se presentó

- el placer es mío, Tsuzuki

- ¿sí?

- déjanos un momento a solas- pidió a Asato- debo hablar con ella

- … si señor- salió del lugar con cierto deje de duda sobre la dama, no estaba en sus principios juzgar a alguien antes de tiempo… pero ella… tal vez sería una excepción. Al salir al corredor y antes de ver a Hisoka, decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a Watari… aun le debía unas cuantas explicaciones

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_

_¿Qué haces afuera? Nadie te ordenó salir… no eres útil_

_Me duele… mucho…_

_¿Por qué saliste? No te mandé llamar… no sirves_

_Duele…_

_¿Por qué hablas? No te ordené hablar… no quiero oírte_

_Me… duele…_

_¿Por qué sientes? ¿Tienes alma acaso?... No te ordené sentir…_

_Es insoportable… duele…_

_¿Por qué lloras? Sabes que no tienes derecho a tener emociones… no las tienes… deja de llorar…_

_Ayuda… alguien…_

_Vuelve a tu caja… al menos así nadie te romperá… más de lo que ya estás…_

_Duele…_

_Vuelve dentro…_

_Me duele… por favor…_

_Vuelve…_

_Ayúdame… me duele…_

_Vuelve…_

_Vuelve…_

…

…

- ¿Por… por qué es… es… estoy fue… fuera del arma… mario?

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_

- ¡MIENTES!- azotó al científico contra la pared- ¡ESTÁS MINTIENSO WATARI! ¡ES MENTIRA!

- CÁLMATE TSUZUKI, DÉJALO EN PAZ- Tatsumi intentó detener a Tsuzuki, pero al parecer estaba tan enojado que no escuchaba- BASTA

- MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO- comenzó a ahorcarlo- ERES UN…

- BASTA TSUZUKI

- AAAAHHHHH- Tsuzuki fue aventado contra la pared, cuando fijó su vista vio que Tatsumi atendía a Watari que no paraba de toser, también notó que la sombra de Tatsumi había vuelto a su lugar, así que el amo de las sombras había atacado a su amigo para defender a su "más que amigo" Watari, según se decía.

- ¡Tsuzuki! ¡Ya deja de actuar así!- le retó Tatsumi- ¡No tienes porque desquitarte con Watari! ¡Él solo respondió a la pregunta que le hiciste!

- … yo… yo… es que…. ¡no puedo aceptarlo! ¡Tiene que haber una equivocación!... ¡tiene que haberla!...- no se levantó de su lugar, al contrario, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y su mirada oculta solo le traía un recuerdo…

La mirada de Hisoka…

- Tsuzuki…- Watari se acercó y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura-… Tsuzuki

- …

- … lo siento…- Tsuzuki levantó la mirada y al ver a Watari, notó que este estaba llorando- lo siento… lo siento tanto… lo siento…

-… no… Watari… fui yo… no debí actuar así… perdóname…- pero ni así podía detener las lágrimas de Watari, Tsuzuki agachó la mirada otra vez-… en verdad… en verdad… ¿no puedes hacer nada?...

- …- negó con la cabeza- si hay algo que se pudiese hacer, no está en mis manos… Tsuzuki

- …- se miraron

- tal vez… tal vez los ancianos… tengan una solución, aun queda tiempo… Hisoka… sigue existiendo… y mientras lo haga, tenemos esperanza…

- … gracias… Watari- se levantó y el científico junto con él- iré a ver a Hisoka- se retiró en silencio

- ¿estás bien?- preguntó Tatsumi una vez que se calmó todo

- … si… tan solo me tomó por sorpresa- volvió a su escritorio para recoger unos papeles- debo analizar esto y… Tatsumi- sintió su cintura entre los brazos del castaño y un leve rubor rosado se apoderó de sus mejillas

- estás cansado, deberías dormir un poco… y tal parece que tampoco has dormido ni comido bien- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Watari mientras aspiraba el agradable aroma que tenía su cabello dorado- descansa un poco

- gracias… pero debo seguir con esto, y el que te debería preocupar es Tsuzuki- dijo apoyándose en el pecho de Tatsumi, en verdad estaba cansado- si yo me encuentro así… ¿te imaginas como se encuentra él? Y fueron dos años

- estaba destrozado… está destrozado, y su tormento aun no termina… te ayudaré

- Tatsumi- lo miró, agradecido- entonces no perdamos tiempo

- si- respondió con una sonrisa a Watari y rió un poco al notar que el científico se ruborizaba levemente mientras bajaba la mirada- vamos

- sí, vamos a evitar…

- que Hisoka… deje de existir

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_

Estaba frente a la puerta, ¿qué le impedía entrar?, miedo tal vez o…

_La mirada oscura_

Aunque no quería recordarlo… lo había recuperado después de dos largos años, dos años agobiantes de no saber absolutamente nada de él, dos años que lo había buscado por mar y tierra… y ahora que lo tenía, ese niño… parecía otro, era otro.

Tomó aire y cogió el asa de la puerta, entró, y la habitación estaba igual de oscura, solo alumbraba la lamparita de noche; se aproximó a la cama.

- ¿Hisoka?

Pero Hisoka no estaba…

- ¿Hisoka?... ¡¿Hisoka?!... ¡HISOKA!- gritó, desesperado al no encontrarlo en la recámara, salió al pasillo- HISOKA, HISOKA… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? HISOKA

Sus gritos alertaron a los demás

- ¿Tsuzuki qué pasa?

- es… es Hisoka… ¡no está en la habitación!- respondió a Tatsumi

- cálmate Tsuzuki, no debe de estar lejos… no en ese estado, ¡vamos a buscarlo!- dijo Tatsumi al resto que ya se había reunido, pero…

- ¡esperen!

Se dieron vuelta al llamado que tuvo que ser fuerte ya que Tsuzuki llevaba la delantera y ya estaba a punto de salir del lugar, la señora Chiyo se les acercó con paso sereno junto con Konoe.

- Hisoka no abandonó la recámara- dijo serena

- pero… ¡no está ahí!- gritó Tsuzuki emprendiendo otra vez la marcha

- ¡yo sé donde está!- gritó de nuevo y Tsuzuki le prestó atención, se calmó para poder seguir- síganme

La siguieron en silencio, entraron de nuevo a la habitación.

- no está aquí

- cálmate Tsuzuki

Vieron que Chiyo se dirigía al armario, su mirada ensombreció, tomó las asas y lo abrió lentamente.

Un bulto se podía ver… un bulto humano que tenía sus rodillas contra su pecho mientras las abrazaba y en ellas escondía su mirada… Hisoka estaba contra la pared del armario, en un rincón del armario.

_Armario…_

_- … entiendo… cuando quieras jugar conmigo, solo abre el armario…_

_Armario…_

_- disculpa… ¿por qué no estoy en el armario?_

_Armario…_

_- si no vas a jugar conmigo, entonces ¿por qué me sacaste del armario?_

_Armario…_

Tsuzuki recordó cada palabra que le dijo Hisoka, pronto todo comenzó a encajar, pero, ¿Por qué lo del armario? Vio que la dama se acercaba al niño

- ¿Hisoka?- llamó Chiyo, pero no obtuvo respuesta, se arrodilló- Hisoka, ven, no tienes porque estar aquí.

- …

- Hisoka- Tsuzuki se acercó, preocupado, también se arrodilló- Hisoka, debes volver a la cama

- …- no se movió, ni un milímetro. Tsuzuki miró a la dama y ella no dejaba de ver a Hisoka.

- por favor, dejen la recámara- pidió la dama- yo me encargaré de él

- no- volteó a ver a Tsuzuki- quiero saber que le pasa y usted va a decírmelo

- … yo…- miró a los que se encontraban en la habitación, todos la veían exigiéndole una explicación- …

- por favor, deseo ayudarlo- rogó Tsuzuki- por favor, no sabe cuán importante es él para mi

- …- la dama ocultó la mirada entre sus cabellos mientras sus manos se cerraban cada vez más- no…

- debemos hacer que guarde reposo- Watari se acercó- Tsuzuki, cárgalo, debe volver a la cama

- ¡no! ¡Esperen!- Chiyo alzó la voz- … no es tan simple, no saben cuan mal está

- si no lo sacamos de ahí se pondrá peor- dijo Tatsumi- debemos hacer que repose

- … llámelo- se dirigió a Tsuzuki- llámelo y verá a lo que me refiero

La sala se quedó en silencio

- … Hisoka, no está bien que estés ahí- no escuchó nada- Hisoka, sal de ahí

- …- no se movió

- … ven Hisoka… no pasa nada- esta vez tendió sus brazos, dando a entender que lo recibiría

- …

- no entiendo… ¿por qué no quiere salir?- preguntó Wakaba, pero cuando miraron a Chiyo…

- …- la sonrisa de "averígüenlo ustedes" le dijo todo a Tsuzuki

- Hisoka… - tragó duro- … ¿por qué no quieres salir?

- …- lentamente levantó el rostro

_Duele…_

- …- abrazó aun más sus rodillas

_Me… duele…_

- …- su boca comenzó a abrirse, queriendo articular palabra, más bien tratando de articular palabra

_Me duele… mucho…_

- … por… porque…- el suave murmullo se hizo presente

_Vuelve a tu caja… al menos así nadie te romperá… más de lo que ya estás…_

_Vuelve dentro…_

_Vuelve…_

_Vuelve…_

- … porque a… aquí

_Nadie te romperá…_

- a… aquí… no… du… du…

_Más de lo que ya estás…_

- … duele… no… d… duele…

La habitación quedó en un silencio insoportable, se quedaron sin habla tratando de asimilar las palabras dichas por Hisoka o simplemente porque… no entendían ¿qué le dolía?...

- ustedes no saben- Chiyo habló- lo que este niño pasó, y mucho menos usted, Asato

- Watari, Tsuzuki, encárguense de Kurosaki; Tatsumi, Wakaba, vengan conmigo y la señora Chiyo- Konoe fue claro y salió de la habitación, aunque la dama quiso protestar no tuvo otra que seguirlos, pero antes…

- no podrán sacarlo si no lo sedan- le dijo al científico- él no se levantará, y no enciendan la luz…

- lo sé señora Chiyo, déjemelo a mí- dijo Watari- ya me ocupé de eso

- …- salió en silencio, una vez solos

- fue por eso que nos prohibiste encender la luz- dijo Tsuzuki quien tenía oculta la mirada- aun no me dijiste todo, Watari

- … aun no tengo el análisis completo, Tsuzuki- dijo mientras alistaba una inyección- pero… lo que te dije, tan solo lo deduje por el primer análisis que le hice

- él… no me recuerda ¿cierto?- no volteó a verlo, sabía que había asentido- no recuerda nada, Watari

- tal parece que no, es como si estuviese ausente de toda realidad… no puedo explicarlo, no aun

- ¿y su voz?- preguntó mientras acariciaba los cabellos del niño

- tiene las cuerdas vocales casi destrozadas, la rápida curación que tenemos los shinigamis lo hubiera solucionado… pero…

- no están funcionando en él- completó Tsuzuki- quiero que me digas que es lo que tiene exactamente, cuando termines el análisis

- lo haré- se acercó a Hisoka y volvió a inyectarle una pequeña dosis de sedante- con esto estará bien, cárgalo Tsuzuki

- …- esperó a que Hisoka se relajara un poco, luego pasó una de sus manos por debajo de sus rodillas y la otra fue a su espalda, al cargarlo se dio cuenta que pesaba muy poco.

Watari alistó la cama, Tsuzuki se acercó con Hisoka en brazos y lo depositó suavemente, luego lo cubrió con las sábanas. Hisoka se movió un poco, una vez que se acomodó se quedó profundamente dormido.

- Watari

- ¿sí?

- déjame a solas con él- pidió

- … está bien, te lo encargo- salió de la habitación en silencio

La piel blanca, suave cabello de trigo, finas facciones; tomó una de las manos de Hisoka y la besó.

- te lo prometo, estarás bien y todo… volverá a ser como antes… ¿ne? Hisoka- dijo tomando aire para no llorar- recuperaré tus ojos, recuperaré esas hermosas esmeraldas que tan solo tú tienes y con las que me cautivaste… te amo Hisoka.

Se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó, besó su frente y luego lo arropó mejor para que no pase frío; lentamente cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbale por su mejilla.

Te amo Hisoka… se preguntó, ¿qué hubiese pasado si le hubiese dicho eso desde un principio? Tal vez ahora estarían felices y no tendrían nada que lamentar, pero ahora…

- recuperaré tus esmeraldas… y tu corazón… te amo Hisoka

Lentamente se fue quedando dormido, abrazando a Hisoka y rogando que al despertar mañana, pudiese volver a ver esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.


	3. Nuevos Sucesos

No tengo ninguna excusa creíble para justificar el enorme retraso, podría decir algo acerca de la Universidad… pero… no soy buena dando explicaciones…

Espero que me disculpen… ¡Ah!…por fa… envíen comentarios para ver que tal lo hago y si no… igual lo seguiré haciendo… matando se aprende ¬¬

Los personajes de **Yami no Matsuei** no me pertenecen (por desgracia), solo tomo a los personajes prestados para esta historia que no tiene fines de lucro.

Ahora al capítulo:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- HISOKA… ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?... HISOKA

- ¡Tsuzuki! ¡Por aquí!- volteó cuando esa voz, que conocía perfectamente bien, le llamó

- ¡Hisoka!- se acercó corriendo, cuando lo alcanzó se detuvo para tomar aire- Hisoka… yo, mejor dicho ¿estás bien?- subió la mirada para toparse con los ojos esmeralda de los cuales se había enamorado

- ¿bien? Claro que estoy bien, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- le sonrió y Tsuzuki se sintió el ser más dichoso de toda la tierra, le abrazó fuertemente- Tsuzuki

- no te apartes de mi, ¿vale?- lo estrechó más entre sus brazos

- vale, vale; ahora vamos Tsuzuki, llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos- dijo entre risas

Ambos caminaban por el sendero adornado por los árboles de Sakura, hablando de cualquier cosa que les viniese a la cabeza, cuando Hisoka miró el cielo de pronto

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Tsuzuki

- nada, solo que… va a llover…

- ¿llover?, pero si esta solea…

El viento sopló de pronto, las flores y árboles se marchitaron y todo oscureció, la lluvia comenzó a caer a cantaros. Apenas pudo cubrirse con sus brazos

- ¡Hisoka! ¡Vámonos! ¡Esto no me gusta nada!

- …

- ¿¡Hisoka!?

- …

Al no recibir respuesta, volteó a ver al jovencito el cual estaba parado sin hacer nada; se acercó para tomarlo del brazo

- ¡vámonos, Hisoka!... ¿Hisoka?

- … ¿quién?

- ¿…?

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Quién?... ¿Dónde?- lentamente volteó a ver al shinigami mayor

- ¡…!- se alejó soltándolo de golpe, aunque quería quitar la mirada no podía.

Hisoka ya no tenía la mirada esmeralda, sino una completamente negra, peor que el negro de la noche

- … Hisoka- fue lo último que pronunció antes de ver como el viento se alocaba para luego envolverlo todo y por fin desaparecer, llevándose a Hisoka.

- … ¡HISOKA!…

- ¡Hisoka!- se despertó sobresaltado, temblando, apenas pudo calmarse, lo primero que hizo fue ver como estaba Hisoka, el muchachito aun estaba dormido y al parecer no se había movido ni un centímetro

La puerta se abrió…

- Tsuzuki, vine a despertarte- habló Watari- buenos días

- ¿qué hora es, Watari? Aun está muy oscuro- dijo mientras prendía la lamparita de noche para poder ver mejor a Hisoka

- son las 7:30 de la mañana, Tsuzuki; la razón por la que no puedes ver nada es porque las cortinas son demasiado gruesas- bajó la mirada- no podemos dejar que Hisoka se exponga a la luz por un tiempo ¿recuerdas?

- ¿y a la luz del día? ¿No puede soportar la luz del sol? ¿Por qué?

- te lo explicaré después, ahora será mejor que tomes una ducha y te cambies de ropa, tenemos trabajo

- pero…

- son órdenes de Konoe

Hubiese querido protestar, en otros casos no hubiese aceptado, pero no quería problemas con el jefe, no otra vez, ya había aprendido la lección

- date prisa, Tsuzuki

- sí, sí, ya voy- se aseguró de que Hisoka se encontrase bien y al no encontrar problema alguno comenzó a alistarse

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_

- ¿qué te parece Chiyo_san?

- le quedaba muy bien, Wakaba_chan, podré dejárselo así otra vez

- ¿en serio?

- sí, tan solo necesito unas tijeras, peine y una sábana

- perfecto, iré por ellas

La muchacha salió corriendo al pasillo y se topó con Tsuzuki.

- buenos días, Tsuzuki_san- saludó la muchacha

- buenos días, Wakaba ¿dónde vas?

- le enseñé a Chiyo_san una fotografía de Hisoka, como su cabello creció necesita un corte y ella dice que puede hacerlo y dejarlo como estaba- respondió sonriente- con permiso, debo buscar las cosas que necesita

- sí, nos vemos después- Tsuzuki vio a la muchacha marcharse con una sonrisa y llamando a Terazuma para que la ayudase

- Asato- escuchó desde la oficina de Konoe, se dirigió hacia la oficina y al entrar se encontró con el jefe y con la señora Chiyo que lo miró, de nuevo, con cierto aire de fastidio

- ¿me mandó llamar, Jefe?- preguntó sin más

- sí, desde ahora, Chiyo_san se encargará de cuidar a Hisoka y tú volverás a tus labores

- ¿¡qué!? Pero… Hisoka, no sabemos qué pasó con él y…

- ya lo encontramos, Tsuzuki, ahora solo debemos ocuparnos en que se recupere- dijo secamente, pero…

- ¡USTED LO SABE! ¿VERDAD? EL PODER DE SANACIÓN DE HISOKA NO ESTÁ SURTIENDO EFECTO, A ESTE PASÓ ÉL VA A…

- LO SÉ, TSUZUKI, POR ESO IRÉ A HABLAR CON LOS ANCIANOS…

- … jefe… - se quedó sin habla, no sabía que su superior había tomado tal decisión- … entonces ellos…

- no lo sabemos aún, pero esperemos que se apiaden del alma de Kurosaki, es lo único que podemos hacer, mientras tanto…

- yo me encargaré de él- Chiyo habló- cualquier cambio que tenga se lo haré saber de inmediato

- jefe, quisiera pedirle un favor- Tsuzuki sabía que decir eso era mucho descaro, pero no podía quedarse así

- ¿qué es?- dijo mientras cruzaba las manos y apoyaba su mentón en ellas

- quiero… quiero saber qué pasó con Hisoka estos dos años, quiero saber quién… quién…

A la mente de Tsuzuki volvieron imágines de Hisoka, imágenes cuando lo regañaba, cuando sus ojos esmeraldas expresaban todas sus emociones y luego aparecían las imágenes de Hisoka con la mirada esmeralda ausente y mostrando la oscuridad de la noche…

Quería saber quien fue el mal nacido que lo dejó así… y ya tenía una idea de quién era…

- la única que puede ayudar es Chiyo_san- Konoe miró a la mujer que se mantuvo en su sitio y no dijo nada- es la única que puede brindarnos ciertas pistas, pero nada más… ¿señora Chiyo?

- … yo…- calló por un momento, mordió sus labios y arrugó su falda-… haré lo que pueda

- gracias

La dama alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada amatista que la miraba con los ojos algo aguados, la sorprendió y mucho

- con permiso- el castaño se retiró lo más rápido que pudo

- gracias, en verdad- dijo Konoe mientras sonreía

- ¿tanto lo quería?- preguntó molesta

- lo quiere- respondió sin dejar de mirar la puerta

- no lo parece, después de lo que me contó, Konoe

- Tsuzuki solo quería protegerlo, pero erró el camino, ahora hará lo que sea para poder enmendar su error y devolverle todo lo que perdió; porque el amor es así- Konoe desvió la vista hacia un portarretratos donde estaban todos sus "hijos" por así decirlo.

Era la única fotografía donde Hisoka mostraba una sonrisa, una muy, muy bonita.

_**(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)(o)**_

No había dormido nada, no pudo, simplemente estar sin hacer nada lo desesperaba, desde que Hisoka llegó, él mismo se encargó de atenderlo, además que fue el primero en ver la mirada oscura. Tenía que encontrar una solución de alguna forma, Konoe iría a hablar con los ancianos junto con el Conde, pero nada era seguro, todos eran conscientes de que los ancianos eran criaturas del mundo espiritual que consideraban la piedad o sentimientos de compasión como debilidad, así que solo había dos opciones.

Primera, que Konoe los convenza de ayudar a Hisoka y brindarle otra oportunidad para que sus poderes de shinigami reaccionen.

Segunda, los ancianos verían a Hisoka como un lastre y ellos mismos ordenarían al Conde del salón de las Velas acabar con él de una vez.

Para ser realistas, la segunda opción era la que más probabilidades tenía de ganar.

Aunque Suzaku y Beyako apoyasen a Konoe; nadie, nadie daba la contra a los del consejo.

- mmmnnhh…

- … ¿Hisoka?- el científico pasó su mano derecha por la cabellera de Hisoka, que por cierto estaba algo crecida hasta casi llegarle a los hombros, acariciándola-…

La pálida mano de Hisoka fue donde se encontraba la de Watari, el científico sonrió.

- tranquilo, soy yo, Watari- dijo mientras continuaba dando suaves caricias- Tsuzuki vendrá dentro de poco, no te preocupes, no fue lejos

- …- tan solo volvió a acomodarse en la cama, Watari aprovechó para ver cómo estaba y terminar de tomar los datos que necesitaba.

El estado de Hisoka no le gustaba, estaba todo pálido ¡Dios! parecía que se iba a partir en dos porque estaba muy delgado, tampoco el estado de sus manos era bueno y era lo primero que debían haber sanado, las uñas rotas, partidas a la mitad eran cubiertas con las vendas que cuidadosamente cambió.

Aparte de tener esos extraños moretones en sus brazos, piernas y en el pecho, Watari pudo deducir que había sido tratado antes… más tarde tendría una charla con esa mujer que trajo a su hermano menor.

Porque era así como Watari veía a Hisoka, como su hermano menor; había estado tan preocupado por él, casi tanto como Tsuzuki… si no hubiese sido por Tatsumi…

Tocaron la puerta…

- Watari ¿podemos pasar?- la voz de Wakaba se escuchó del otro lado

- sí, sí, adelante- guardó lo que fue a buscar, más bien había acabado, al darse vuelta vio a Wakaba entrar junto con la Dama- buenos días

- buenos días- contestaron ambas, sonriendo

- ¿cómo está Hisoka?- preguntó la Dama acercándose al susodicho

- bien, bien, aunque un poco soñoliento- se acercó a la puerta- dejo a Hisoka a su cuidado, debo ir al laboratorio, con su permiso

Dejo sola a ambas

- bien… Hisoka, tesoro, levántate…

Wakaba miraba como trataba Chiyo a su compañero, le recordaba tanto a… al trato de una madre con su hijo.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- por favor, esta zona está restringida, no pueden pasar

- ¡no puede cortar la libertad de prensa!

- sí, tenemos derecho de informar a la población…

- lo sabemos, pero primero la policía debe tomar previsiones…

Los medios de comunicación se aglomeraban para poder pasar a la escena del crimen.

- en toda mi vida, nunca pensé que la crueldad de las personas llegasen a tanto- dijo un policía ya entrado en años

- el mundo es cada vez más crudo- respondió el que parecía su compañero- y son cada vez más inocentes que sufren estos ataques

- señor, ya tenemos el cadáver, en este momento está siendo enviado al departamento de investigaciones para realizar la autopsia y los análisis

- bien, en cuanto tengan algo, avísennos

- sí- el joven se fue corriendo

- está temblando

- yo también, nunca pensé ver algo así, vamos, debemos trabajar duro para atrapar al infeliz que hizo esto

- sí

Ambos se retiraron del lugar, pero al querer subir al auto que los transportaba…

- ¡Señores, ¿es cierto qué a la víctima le arrancaron los ojos?!

- …- tan solo bajaron la mirada

- ¡¿encontraron alguna señal o indicio del criminal?!

- ¡¿Ya identificaron a la víctima?!

- ¿¡Es un joven estudiante!?

- ¿¡Estamos hablando de un criminal en serie!?

- ¡sí! ¡¿Tiene relación con los otros casos?!

Muchas más preguntas fueron formuladas por los reporteros, preguntas que revelaban la verdad poco a poco y que pronto saldría en las noticias.

Era la tercera víctima

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Caminaban por los amplios pasillos, lo único que resonaba era el sonido de sus pasos

- Konoe, te advierto, esta será una tarea difícil… nadie en su sano juicio viene a hablar con los del consejo y menos por un subordinado

- Conde, soy consciente de la situación y quiero hacer todo lo posible para ayudar- sonrió- además ¿Cómo puede un padre abandonar a sus hijos cuando estos lo necesitan?

- te encariñaste con ellos demasiado, eso te traerá problemas tarde o temprano… llegamos…

Konoe vio la elegante puerta tallada con imágenes que parecían ser ángeles y demonios en una danza que demostraba la belleza que cada ser podía llegar a tener

Pero, los shinigamis no son ni ángeles ni demonios… mejor dicho, no pueden ser ni ángeles ni demonios…

Las puertas se abrieron…

- ¡quien osa a entrar al tribunal de los muertos! ¡Debe estar preparado para el castigo que se le dará! ¡Por que el mundo está lleno de pecadores y por eso cada pecador merece un castigo!

- … vamos…- Konoe entro sin vacilar

- …- El Conde lo siguió, sabía que no sería nada fácil, de hecho era algo imposible… pero… quería intentarlo, no quería apagar la vela del joven shinigami… al menos, no aun

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

El fuego se expandió por el lugar, pronto las personas que se encontraban alrededor comenzaron a correr despavoridas por el peligro inminente, solo alguien se quedo entre el fuego porque sabía que este no lo dañaría

- tanto alboroto por un simple demonio- Tsuzuki contempló el desastre que había causado, todo por eliminar a una alimaña, no le importo, ahora que había acabado todo, iría a ver como estaba Hisoka; se ausento toda la tarde y no verlo ya lo estaba desesperando.

Estaba a punto de retirarse, hasta que…

- miau…

- ¿?

- miau… miau…

Un gatico, un gatico blanco salió de un pequeño cajón, al parecer lo abandonaron; el shinigami se le quedo viendo ya que los ojos del gatico lo cautivaron…

Ojos verdes, no se parecían mucho a los de Hisoka, pero le hacía recordar su mirada, aunque sea un poco

- … miau… miau… - el gatico se le acercó y comenzó a frotar su espalda en el pantalón de Tsuzuki, así que se agacho

- hola- paso su mano por la cabecita que la recibió gustosa- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- miau…- el gatico subió de un solo salto al hombro de Tsuzuki, el fuego que ya comenzó a descontrolarse había llegado a la habitación

- ¿sabes? Creo que serias un buen regalo, vamos

Y desapareció justo antes de que el fuego llegase a la habitación

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Tecleaba sin parar, los análisis que realizó no daban nada bueno y menos los resultados de éstos, estaba tan concentrado que…

- Watari

- ¡ah!- se dio vuelta de golpe al escuchar su nombre, Tatsumi le sonrió mientras le alcanzaba una taza de té caliente- … lo siento, no te oí, gracias

- te encerraste aquí desde la mañana, no saliste ni para almorzar

- ¿almorzar?- Watari vio el reloj de pared- ¿¡ya son las seis de la tarde!? ¡¿Tan rápido?!

Tatsumi tan solo sonrió al ver la reacción de Watari

- deberías descansar un poco, a este paso te vas a desgastar y luego…

Watari le dio la espalda y volvió a ver lo que le mostraba la computadora

- no puedo, debo terminar esto cuanto antes, así sabremos que causó el estado en el que se encuentra Hisoka y podría darnos algunas pistas sobre…- calló de pronto

- ¿Watari?- al no recibir respuesta, Tatsumi observó lo que mostraba el monitor-… no puede… ser… Watari, tú sospechabas esto desde un principio, pero como…

- no lo sé, pero… ya me parecían que esos moretones eran bastante familiares

Ambos se quedaron viendo la pantalla… ahora sabían a quien se enfrentaban…

Esto no le iba a gustar nada a Tsuzuki

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¿nada?

- … nada, bueno, algo de sopa, pero nada más

Chiyo salió junto con Wakaba de la habitación, ambas con tristeza reflejada en el rostro

- tenemos que avisar a Watari, quizá él pueda hacer algo- dijo la joven shinigami

- espero que sí- la dama miró la charola con los alimentos que ya estaban fríos, era una pena tener que desperdiciarlos- mañana probaremos otra vez, hoy al menos comió algo

Ambas se encaminaron a la cocina, en el trayecto se encontraron con Tsuzuki

- Tsuzuki_san, buenas tardes- saludó Wakaba

- hola, Wakaba, Señora Chiyo- miró la bandeja- ¿y eso?

- era para Hisoka, pero…- Wakaba agachó la cabeza, tener que darle este tipo de noticias a él era algo muy… deprimente

- no probó bocado- dijo la dama al notar que la niña no diría nada- solo algo de sopa

- pero, si no come nada…

- miau…- el gatico, que estaba escondido en uno de los bolsillos de Tsuzuki, sacó la cabecita y mostró sus lindos ojos verdes

- ¡ah! ¡Qué bonito!- Wakaba lo cogió en brazos- ¿de dónde lo sacaste, Tsuzuki?

- lo encontré, a Hisoka le gustan los gatos, así que pensé…

- un gato no es lo que Hisoka necesita en este momento- interrumpió Chiyo, molesta- ¿qué cree usted que está pasando aquí? ¿¡Cree que es un juego acaso!?

- Chiyo_san…

- ¡Wakaba!- Terazuma apareció en el momento justo- por fin te encuentro, Konoe ya volvió y quiere hablar con Chiyo y con… ¿un gato?

- etoo… si, iremos enseguida- contestó la niña mientras acomodaba al gatito en brazos

- luego quiere hablar contigo, Tsuzuki- finalizó Terazuma, en forma seca como siempre lo trataba

- sí, gracias, pero primero iré a ver a Hisoka, con permiso- el castaño se retiró dejando a los tres atrás

- ¡Espera, Tsuzuki_san!- Wakaba le dio alcance- el gatito, a Hisoka puede gustarle, yo también sabía que le gustaban los gatos

- miau…- el gatito saltó a los brazos de Tsuzuki para luego ronronear y acomodarse en ellos

- …- tan solo le acarició- por favor, avísale al jefe que estaré enseguida

- sí, nos vemos- se alejó corriendo, cuando dio alcance a Terazuma y a la dama se encaminaron juntos al despacho del jefe

Tsuzuki se dirigió en silencio a la habitación

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

El silencio y la oscuridad, el único sonido de la habitación era el que hacía el reloj de pared y la ligera respiración de Hisoka que estaba sentado en la cama, apoyado en el respaldar y con grandes almohadas acolchadas para evitar que se sienta incómodo; el niño tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en su regazo, sin moverse como en la mañana.

La puerta se abrió, despacio, sin hacer ruido…

- Hisoka

- …

- … buenas noches, siento llegar tarde- Tsuzuki entró después de cerrar la puerta, se acercó a la cama para verlo mejor, pero la oscuridad de la habitación lo incomodó- voy a encender la lámpara

- …- sin respuesta, sin movimiento alguno, completamente inmóvil

_Clic_

-¡…!- Hisoka reaccionó, al notar que algo saltó a sus faldas, levantando las manos

- Hisoka, tranquilo, no pasa nada- dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor, notando gracias a la poca luz, que ahora se veía como antes, antes de separarse

- miau…- el minino buscó atención y frotó su cabecita en las manos vendadas de Hisoka, pero éste no le puso atención- … miau

- le agradas, Hisoka…

- …

- si no lo acaricias se pondrá triste- Tsuzuki tomó suavemente las manos de Hisoka y las llevó a donde estaba el gatito

- …- no mostró resistencia, pero tampoco ánimos para acariciar al gatico

- miau… miau…

- ¿qué pasa?- Tsuzuki se extraño que de pronto el gatito, que se mostraba cariñoso, de pronto comenzase a temblar y a retroceder, al parecer, asustado- … miau…

- tranquilo, Hisoka no te hará nada malo- Tsuzuki le tendió su mano al minino y éste no perdió tiempo y saltó para luego trepar por su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello y meterse como pudo a la gabardina, el castaño pudo sentir que ahora temblaba más que antes- ¿qué pasa?

El gatito no mostraba intenciones de querer salir… ¿qué lo había asustado?

- perdona, Hisoka, aun es muy pequeño y no se lleva bien con los humanos, dale tiempo y verás que te tomará cariño- sonrió, esperando una respuesta, seña o movimiento por parte del más joven

- …- nada

- … ne… Hisoka, me contaron que no comiste muy bien, debes alimentarte si quieres… recuperarte pronto- no tenía caso, pero debía intentarlo- debo irme, Konoe me mandó llamar, volveré en cuanto termine de hablar con él

Acarició la cabellera de Hisoka, se percató que estuviese cómodo y luego salió de la habitación…

- Hisoka… no me gusta que estés callado- contuvo las ganas de llorar y fue en dirección a la oficina de Konoe

- miau…- el gatito saltó a los brazos de Tsuzuki

- ¡ey! ¿Por qué te pusiste así de pronto?- lo acarició- ¿Hisoka no te agrada?

- miau…

- dale una oportunidad, ahora está un poco enfermo, pero luego se pondrá bien

- ¡miau!

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- bien, ¿qué tenemos aquí?- el jefe de la policía entró a la sala de reuniones, los presentes se pusieron de pie en señal de respeto

- buenas noche, Señor- saludó uno de ellos- solo lo esperábamos a usted para empezar

- entonces hágalo, no perdamos tiempo- tomó lugar entre los presentes

- este es el informe- las luces se apagaron y el proyector comenzó a funcionar- hace aproximadamente dos meses, hubo dos desapariciones, ambas de jóvenes estudiantes

El proyector mostró las fotos de los mencionados

- Koji Nitta, 18 años, estudiante de primer año en la academia de artes; y Maximilian Kohler, 15 años, estudiante de intercambio… Ambos fueron vistos por última vez después de clases, Nitta desapareció el 26 de Mayo, aproximadamente a las 5:45pm, sus padres informaron a la policía de su desaparición al no poder localizarlo. Kohler desapareció el 10 de Junio a horas 4:40pm, su compañero de habitación reportó su desaparición

El proyector pasó a otra fotografía, una que hizo que la mayoría de los presentes no quisieran verla

- Koji Nitta fue encontrado muerto el 1º de Junio, cerca de la localidad de Osaka, la característica que llamó la atención fue que a la víctima le arrancaron los ojos, según el informe forense, sufrió abuso físico relacionado con torturas ya que presentaba quemaduras que formaban extrañas marcas en todo el cuerpo, los ojos se le eran arrancados después de muerto

- …- el jefe de la policía analizaba cada palabra dada por el informante- _¿Después de muerto? ¿Será la marca del asesino?_

- Maximilian Kohler, fue encontrado muerto el 16 de Junio, cerca de la localidad de Tokyo, presentaba las mismas características de Nitta y al igual que éste, le arrancaron los ojos después de muerto.

Junto con la exposición, la imagen cambió también… eran horrorosas, demasiado crudas, incluso para uno que ya había vivido estos casos, pero éste parecía ser el peor de todos

- la nueva víctima, Kyouto Okazaki, 16 años, estudiante de secundaria, desapareció el 23 de Junio a horas 4:30pm, lo encontramos muerto el día de hoy, 30 de Junio, en las afueras de Tokyo, a una distancia de 4 km del hallazgo de Kohler, presenta las mismas característica que los otros, fin del informe

La sala guardo silencio y al notar la enorme incomodidad que sentían algunos, por no decir la mayoría, de los presentes, el jefe decidió que era momento de un pequeño descanso

- tomemos 5 minutos, luego discutiremos las acciones a tomar en el caso

Más de uno salió apresurado del lugar, solo se quedó el jefe y el informante

- y dime, Souta, ¿a qué conclusión llegaste?- preguntó mientras se levantaba para acercarse a ver mejor la última fotografía que mostraba el proyector, el informante que era ya un hombre entrado en años se quitó los lentes y se acercó a su colega

- bien, yo diría que tenemos a un loco que utiliza a estos chicos para… algo relacionada con hechicería ¿notaste los símbolos?- dijo mientras, con ayuda de un puntero, señalaba los que eran visibles en la imagen

- ya tuvimos casos así, pero no a este extremo… esto se está saliendo de control, lo peor de todo es que siempre son jóvenes entre 15 y 20 años

- y no tenemos muchas pistas, el hijo de perra no deja ni siquiera un solo cabello, cero huellas digitales; el trabajo está completamente limpio- sacó una cajetilla- y nuestros hombres están aterrados al ver esta clase de asesinatos por primera vez, eso los pone muy nerviosos

- ¡esto es obra de un lunático! ¡Un lunático que debemos atrapar antes que cometa más de estas aberraciones!

- está bien, está bien, no te alteres- miró su reloj- ya pasaron los 5 minutos

- ¡holgazanes, ya se terminó el tiempo, regresen rápido!- ordenó a gritos mientras Souta lo observaba

- ¿un lunático? ¿Desde cuándo un lunático sabe hacer ese tipo de trazos en el cuerpo?- se preguntó, esto tenía algo raro, porque… otro detalle importante era que los ojos no se les eran arrancados con torpeza, eso sin duda era el trabajo de un profesional, de un médico

¿Por qué el lunático escogía a jóvenes que tenían los ojos verdes o se asemejaban a ellos?

Por las cosas que había visto, tal vez porque era su color favorito… el muy hijo de perra

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Tsuzuki tembló al ver lo que decía el papel que Watari le dio.

- concuerdan perfectamente, Tsuzuki, no hay margen de error- dijo el científico

- etoo… hicimos la prueba varias veces y… bueno…- el menor de los Gushousin habló, muy nervioso y triste a la vez- es exactamente el mismo

- ¿por qué ahora son más notorios?- preguntó Terazuma

- creo que eso es lo que está consumiendo la vida de Hisoka- explicó Watari- de la misma manera que…

- que lo hizo cuando estaba vivo…- completó Tsuzuki

- Tsuzuki- Konoe llamó la atención de todos- cuando fui donde los Ancianos, para pedir clemencia por el alma de Hisoka…

- …

- …- suspiró, tomando fuerzas- solo… contamos con un año más…

- … ¿qué?- fue un murmullo, apenas audible por parte de Tsuzuki

- la muerte de Hisoka, fue a causa de la maldición que tardó tres años en matarlo… la historia es la misma, Tsuzuki- aunque no lo parecía, Konoe en verdad sufría por dar estas noticias- a Hisoka le queda un año de vida, morirá por la maldición que está en él, pero ahora siendo un shinigami, la única forma de morir es…

Todos lo sabían, nadie se animó a completar la oración.

Wakaba dejó que sus lágrimas cubran su rostro, para luego llevar sus manos a su boca y así apagar sus sollozos… Chiyo también lloró, en silencio, alejada de todos

Terazuma había dejado caer su cigarrillo, cuando volvió en si, salió de la habitación.

Watari guardo silencio mientras observaba a Tsuzuki, que, aun parado en el centro de la habitación, no hizo movimiento alguno

"_**Desaparecer"**_

_Tsuzuki, ¡baka! ¡Deja de comer y escribe de una vez ese informe!_

"_**Desaparecer"**_

_Apresúrate, si llegamos tarde, Tatsumi va a recortarnos el sueldo_

"_**Desaparecer"**_

_¡No quiero volver a estar solo!_

"_**Desaparecer"**_

_¡Si no tienes motivos para existir, hazlo por mí!_

"_**Desaparecer"**_

_Es cierto Tsuzuki… yo… yo… te amo… no me atrevía a decírtelo porque… porque tenía miedo… no quiero perderte… Tsuzuki, yo quiero quedarme contigo… por favor_

"_**Desaparecer"**_

_Tsuzuki… ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado?_

"_**Desaparecer"**_

_¿Qué… qué hice… mal?... Tsuzuki_

"_**Desaparecer"**_

… _ho… hola ¿vie… nes a j… jugar… con… migo?_

- HISOKA- entró de golpe en la habitación, no se percató de cuando había llegado, el recordar todo lo que pasó junto con Hisoka lo abstrajo de la realidad

- …- tan solo giró su rostro en dirección a Tsuzuki, porque había escuchado el fuerte golpe de la puerta abriéndose violentamente

Tsuzuki entró en la habitación, antes de llegar a la cama, el gatito blanco salió de uno de sus bolsillos y escapó fuera del cuarto

Tsuzuki se acercó a Hisoka para luego sentarse a su lado

- … ¿fue él?… Hisoka…- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, apretando los puños

- …

- Hisoka… fue él ¿verdad?

- …

- maldita sea… ¡Hisoka! DIME, FUE ÉL ¿VERDAD? FUE MURAKI- gritó por la desesperación, cogiendo al niño de sus brazos, zarandeándolo con fuerza, apretando su agarre para conseguir respuesta.

- … nhg- se quejó, algo apretaba con fuerza su brazo y lo estaba lastimando- … du… duele…- habló en un murmullo; Tsuzuki al oírlo abrió los ojos ya que los cerró fuertemente mientras sostenía a Hisoka, levantó la mirada para ver el rostro del niño

Hisoka cerraba fuertemente los ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las tapas que lo cubrían.

- … _Está asustado…_ Hisoka, lo siento, no quería lastimarte- disminuyó el agarre y sus manos comenzaron a frotar con suavidad para calmarlo un poco- … Hisoka…

- …- su rostro se relajó, al parecer, ahora escuchaba

- ¿fue Muraki quién te hizo todo esto?- habló despacio- por favor, sé que es doloroso, pero, trata de recordar

- … Mu… Muraki…- repitió, se tensó un poco cuando sintió algo cálido tocar su frente y sentir también una respiración cercana

- sí, dime Hisoka, confía en mi… por favor…- habló en murmullos, Tsuzuki había apoyado su frente contra la de Hisoka

- Muraki… dijo… él dijo…- comenzó a hablar, mientras Tsuzuki escuchaba con atención- … muñeca…

- ¿¡…!?

- … mu… muñeca… rota… Muraki… yo… soy…- vagos recuerdos invadieron su mente, palabras que llegaron a lastimarlo, mucho

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Eres hermoso, tienes el cuerpo delgado, no desarrollaste ni músculos… porque moriste a temprana edad y enfermo, tu cuello delgado, piel blanca y suave al tacto, podría rasgarla fácilmente, tu cabello es suave y tus ojos son las esmeraldas más hermosas que vi en toda mi vida…_

_- … mmmmmhhh…. ¡nhg!_

… _Es una lástima… que estés tan rota…_

_- ¡AAAAHHH!_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::0::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

- … tan rota…- de los ojos cerrados de Hisoka, brotaron lágrimas, silenciosas, suaves- rota… rota…

- Hisoka- lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazar al niño que no respondió al gesto

Esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, antes, olvidaron a Muraki por atender otros asuntos en Meifu, retrasaron su investigación ya que al doctor parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra… pero…

- Muraki- estrechó aun más al menor entre sus brazos, procurando no lastimarlo, no asustarlo- … eres hombre muerto

Se quedaron abrazados, mientras que fuera de la habitación, apoyado en la pared, estaba Tatsumi mirando unos papeles acerca del nuevo caso que tenían…

- comenzó la cacería- dijo en voz baja mientras observaba las fotografías de jóvenes que fueron asesinados… su característica, les arrancaron los ojos y tenían marcas en el cuerpo… las mismas que tenia Hisoka

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuará…

Notas Finales.- Aburrido, horrible, o lo que les haya parecido, por favor hacérmelo saber que de las críticas se aprende mucho… bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que sin duda alguna no tardará como éste en publicarse

Atentamente:

_**Sayuri De Vais**_


	4. El reflejo y la risa de los muertos

**El Reflejo y La Risa de los muertos**

Siento mucho la demora, es verdad que me atraso horrores pero la universidad y las pasantías absorben mi tiempo… pero no se preocupen… lo continuaré, no voy a dejarlo…

Gracias por los comentarios, espero otros para poder seguir adelante ya que animan mucho…

Ahora al capítulo… aunque creo que me salió un poco raro…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

**El Reflejo y La Risa de los muertos**

- oye ¿escuchaste las noticias?

- sí, la policía ya tomó cartas en el asunto

- da miedo ¿verdad?

- mucho miedo

Se escuchaban murmullos en el mundo de los vivos, sobre lo que acontecía últimamente, sobre los asesinatos que se llevaron a cabo en los últimos meses

- ¡a mi hijo le prohibí todas sus salidas!

- ¡al mío también! Es más ¡solo se le está permitido ir a clases y volver!

Las madres eran las que estaban más angustiadas, hablaban de las medidas que habían tomado en casa, las nuevas restricciones y reglas que habían tenido que establecer, todo para velar por la seguridad de sus hijos.

No solo había sido en las familias, los colegios y universidades habían aumentado la seguridad para los estudiantes.

El miedo hace maravillas.

Esa semana… desapareció otro muchacho…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- no tenemos mucha información, pero tomando en cuenta…

Tatsumi explicaba los aspectos a considerar del caso, esta vez contaban con la ayuda de Wakaba y Terazuma que se habían ofrecido voluntariamente

- pero, ¿cómo quieres que nos acerquemos a él? Ni siquiera tiene un patrón para seguirlo- exclamó Terazuma

- eso será lo más difícil de averiguar, pero debemos intentarlo- Tatsumi vio a los presentes, faltaba alguien- ¿dónde está Tsuzuki?

- está despidiéndose de Hisoka- respondió Chiyo, la dama- démosle un poco de tiempo

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Acarició los cabellos del niño que aun dormía, se veía hermoso durmiendo, como la primera vez que le vio dormir

- así que, no me ausentaré mucho tiempo, estaré unos cuantos días fuera para reunir pistas y volveré de inmediato

La respiración acompasada en cierta manera lo tranquilizaba, tomó la mano de Hisoka entre las suyas y la apretó suavemente, esperando transmitirle sus sentimientos.

Pero el empata no reaccionaba, eso era algo que Watari tampoco podía entender, el por qué la empatía de Hisoka no se mostraba, era otro misterio que resolver.

- Chiyosan y el jefe Konoe te cuidaran, Wakaba vendrá también y yo volveré con los otros dentro de unos días para poder verte, así que cuídate mucho hasta que regrese ¿sí?

No hubo respuesta

- miau

- ¡ah! Es verdad, también te cuidará…

- ¿miau?

- lo siento, olvidé ponerte un nombre, a ver… etoo… Hisoka sabe mucho de esto porque le gustan los gatos y leyó muchos libros, pero… puede ser… a ver…

-miau… miau…- el gatico miraba a Tsuzuki con ojitos ilusorios, como si estuviera a punto de recibir un regalo

- ¡ya sé!... ¡Midori!

- ¿miau?

- tu nuevo nombre será Midori

- ¡miau!- el gatito al parecer entendió y movió su colita demostrando su alegría

- al parecer te gustó, bien, Midori, tú también cuidaras de Hisoka ¿entendido?

El gatito agachó las orejas y desvió su mirada al muchacho durmiente, con cuidado dio un brinquito para llegar a la cama, despacito se acercó al rostro de Hisoka.

Tsuzuki no pudo evitar reír cuando el gatito posó una de sus patitas en la mejilla de Hisoka.

- ¡miau!- de inmediato, sus orejitas rosadas volvieron a pararse y volteó a ver a Tsuzuki

- entonces ¿puedo contar contigo?

- miau- el gatico se acurrucó cerca del rostro de Hisoka

- entonces te lo encargo- Tsuzuki se levantó, se cercioró que Hisoka estuviese arropado y también, con un pedacito de la sabana que sobraba, arropó a Midori que se dejó hacer.

- volveré pronto, Hisoka- besó la frente del chiquillo y luego salió de la habitación, en silencio, procurando no hacer ruido.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- por favor, señora, conserve la calma

- ¿¡cómo quiere que la conserve!? ¡Mi niño desapareció y no pueden encontrarlo!

La mujer estalló en llanto nuevamente mientras su esposo trataba de consolarla, pese a que él también lloraba

- oficial, por favor…

- escuche, hacemos todo lo que podemos, ya mandamos patrullas a investigar el sector donde fue visto por última vez, también colaboran patrullas de otras jurisdicciones y…

- ¡no es suficiente! ¿¡Qué pasa si mi hijo está en manos de ese depravado!?- la mujer se puso de pie y encaró al oficial- ¡¿quién me asegura que no está sufriendo en manos de ese sádico?! ¡¿Quién?!

- señora, por favor…

- ¡quiero a mi niño! ¡Quiero a mi niño y lo quiero ahora!

- ¡querida, contrólate!

- ¡está teniendo un ataque de ira!

- ¡llevémosla a la enfermería!

- ¡quiero a mi niño! ¡Quiero a mi hijo! ¡¡Por favor!!... ¡DARÉ LO QUE SEA! ¡LO QUE SEA!... ¡PIDAN LO QUE QUIERAN Y SE LOS DARÉ! ¡QUIERO A MI NIÑO!

Tuvieron que alzarla en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería, todos los presentes no sabían que decirle a esa pobre mujer, darle falsas esperanzas sería más cruel.

Lo más seguro, es que ya estuviese muerto.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Aparecer en el mundo de los vivos era más divertido cuando Hisoka estaba a su lado, no como ahora

- Tsuzuki, vámonos

- sí

- ¿te sientes bien? Tsuzuki_san

- sí, Wakaba, sólo estaba…

- quédate tranquilo, el jefe y esa mujer dijeron que se harían cargo de Hisoka- fue el comentario de Terazuma- ¿qué?

- etoo… es raro ver que Terazuma le dé ánimos a Tsuzuki- rió Wakaba

- ¡yo doy ánimos a quién se me dé la regalada gana!- se defendió del comentario de su compañera- además, si este idiota no reacciona nos dará problemas

- nosotros también te apoyamos Tsuzuki- dijo el científico- ¡arriba esos ánimos!

- gracias, ya me siento mejor- fue la respuesta del castaño

- bien, ya que todo está listo, ¡vayamos a la policía! A ver…- Wakaba sacó un pequeño mapa- según esto, está como a dos cuadras de aquí y… el noticiero está como a tres y un poco más

- perfecto, cada uno ya sabe qué papel va a cumplir, así que a trabajar- Terazuma comenzó a caminar y el resto comenzó a seguirlo

Tsuzuki se quedó atrás… aunque quería encontrar a Muraki, lo que en realidad le preocupaba era dejar a Hisoka de nuevo… pero, si quería verlo rápido sería mejor trabajar rápido.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Temblaba de miedo y las lágrimas no podían parar de bajar de su rostro, sus ojos los mantenía abiertos observando la total oscuridad en la que se encontraba, en esa pequeña habitación.

Y se escucharon pasos…

Eso lo aterró aun más… porque esos eran los pasos de su captor y aunque el hombre no le había hecho nada, ni siquiera lo amordazó, algo le decía que de ésta no saldría ileso…

Pese de haber gritado a los cuatro vientos… nadie vino…

Los pasos se aproximaban más y más… y su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, el miedo lo estaba matando por dentro, quería que esto se acabe de una vez…

Cada vez más y más cerca…

Y se detuvieron…

- … todo depende de ti…

- ¿¡…!?...

¿Cuándo había entrado ese hombre a ese lugar tan oscuro?

- ahora todo depende de ti…

- …

Pronto la oscuridad invadió su mente también cuando sintió las manos frías tocar su nuca y luego su cuello, delgado cuello… para luego sentir unos labios más fríos besarlo ligeramente…

Fue ahí que supo… que iba a morir… porque los labios de la misma muerte lo habían besado…

- … mi querido Hisoka…

…

… ¿Quién era Hisoka?

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- jefe

- ¿sí?

- llegaron los del servicio especial

- ya era hora, hágalos pasar- ordenó mientras acomodaba un poco su desordenado escritorio

Al minuto, aparecieron tres hombres en su oficina

- buenas tardes, usted debe ser…

- el jefe a cargo de esta investigación… pueden llamarme Iruka- saludo mientras observaba a los tres hombres frente a él

Iruka era un hombre ya entrado en años, los cabellos negros junto con otros canosos, tenía arrugas que denotaban el cansancio de los años, pero pese a ello tenía un buen porte que, a simple vista, daba a entender la autoridad que poseía y la experiencia en su campo, además de tener el terno un poco fuera de lugar ya que no se acomodó la corbata.

- un gusto, mi nombre es Watari Yutaka, Tsuzuki Asato y…

- llámeme Terazuma- interrumpió mientras encendía un cigarrillo

- un placer, he de decir que los noto demasiado jóvenes, no me malinterpreten pero aquí la experiencia se toma muy en cuenta

En ese momento los tres se miraron, para luego asentir con la cabeza, después de todo ese sujeto nunca iba a entender que ellos no eran humanos y que la experiencia les sobraba…

- síganme, creo que es mejor comenzar a trabajar, lo siento pero no soy bueno con las formalidades- cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina- espero que estén preparados para esto porque la verdad… parece que estuviésemos en una película de terror…

Salió del despacho.

- debemos agradecer a Tatsumi y a los hermanos, en verdad se esforzó para hacernos pasar de investigadores- dijo Terazuma al ver que su jefe temporal estaba completamente convencido

- sí, pero no podemos bajar la guardia, espero que a Wakaba le haya ido bien

- si tiene problemas nos contactará- dijo Watari para calmar a Tsuzuki- pero no la subestimes

- será mejor seguir a ese sujeto si no queremos perdernos- Terazuma salió de la oficina con un poco de prisa para dar alcance al que sería su jefe por un breve periodo de tiempo

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- bien Hisoka, hoy comiste un poco más- dijo Chiyo sonriendo al ver que el plato de sopa estaba, por lo menos, a la mitad

- …

- te traeré un poco de agua- se levantó de la cama y también retiró la bandeja que trajo con la comida del pequeño shinigami

- miau

- ¡ah! ¡¿Cuándo entraste?!- preguntó repuesta del susto ya que la bola de pelos saltó a sus pies tomándola por sorpresa

- ¡miau! ¡Miau!

- sí, sí… enseguida te daré tu leche, cielos, ¿en que estaba pensando ese sujeto al traerte aquí?- salió de la habitación dejando al gatico atrás

- miau- en cuanto vio a la dama salir, se aproximó a la cama y saltó para poder subir a ella y luego acercarse sigilosamente a Hisoka- … miau…

- …

- … miau… - al minino le parecía raro ver a un "humano" tan quieto, según recordaba, cuando veía a los humanos en su antigua casa siempre gritaban, corrían, gritaban y reían… nunca supo porque lo hacían pero era interesante observarlos, pero este niño, por más que diese brinquitos o le colocase sus patitas en sus manos o rostro, éste nunca reaccionaba…

- …

- miau… miau… ¡miau!- tal vez jugar… ¡sí! En su anterior casa cuando jugaba a los niños les gustaba y solían darle una que otra comida o algo que solían llamar "galleta"

- …

- ¡miau!- así que a jugar se ha dicho, lo primero que hizo fue saltar a sus faldas para luego apoyar sus patitas, lo más cerca que pudo, en el rostro de ese humano… pero apenas alcanzaban al mentón del niño

- … uh…

¡Sí! Aunque muy lento, el humano llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y logró acariciar por instantes la patita peluda… luego… al parecer por la curiosidad… Hisoka buscó a tientas al animalito con ambas manos.

- ¡miau!... ¡miau!...- lo consiguió, ahora esquivaba a Hisoka cada vez que éste estaba por alcanzarlo, pese a que lo hacía lentamente, seguro que el hombre que lo salvo de ese edificio se pondría muy contento al saber de su progreso, gran progreso

Ni el gatico ni Hisoka se percataron que la dama había visto todo y que ahora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al mismo tiempo que caían lágrimas de sus ojos

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¿¡Tú eres el nuevo forense!?

- ah… bueno… si… un gusto, mi nombre es Watari

- ¡mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zuo!

- … un… placer…

- ¡Watari, será un placer trabajar contigo!

Tsuzuki y Terazuma vieron con algo de nerviosismo al hombre que tomó la manos de Watari entre las suyas, pero a simple vista se notaba que el más nervioso era Watari

- cálmate Zuo… como ya debes saber, ellos son parte del equipo especial que nos ayudará en el caso nuevo, ahora se están familiarizando con el lugar- explicó el jefe

- sí, sí, Iruka_sama… pero no me esperaba a alguien así de lindo, dime, ¿tienes donde quedarte? Si eres nuevo entonces será mejor que no te despegues de mí y yo personalmente te enseñaré todo lo que tengas que saber

- muchas gracias, pero la agencia se encargó de conseguir lugar para quedarnos mis compañeros y yo- Watari se alejó un poco de Zuo

Zuo era un hombre de cabellos rubios un poco más claros a comparación de los de Watari, los ojos caoba, de piel nívea y agradable sonrisa… también podría decirse que era de la estatura de Tatsumi

- bueno, pero cualquier cosa avísame ¿de acuerdo?- Zuo le guiñó un ojo

- sí… etoo… ¡gracias!- Watari retrocedió hasta chocar con Tsuzuki quien le dio unas cuantas palmaditas para tranquilizarlo

- bien, joven Watari, usted trabajará en el equipo de lo que llamamos detectives médicos, junto con Zuo y Alessandro Terranova.

- ¿Alessandro Terranova?...

- Ale para acortar, como ya deben estar enterados, uno de los chicos secuestrados era estudiante de intercambio… así que por leyes o algo así de nacionalidades, los padres llamaron a su embajada aquí en Japón… y bueno…

- dijeron que debía haber un representante de su país, así que enviaron a Terranova- completó Watari la explicación de su nuevo compañero de trabajo

- no tenemos nada contra él, de hecho hasta ahora ha sido de mucha ayuda, será mejor que continuemos; Watari

- ¿sí?- Iruka se dirigió al científico

- te quedarás con Zuo para que te ponga al tanto de todo, después de todo aun se debe analizar evidencia, cuento contigo

- sí señor, como ordene

- ¡ah! ¡Gracias Iruka_sama, ahora Watari! ¡A trabajar se ha dicho!- Zuo tomó a Watari del brazo y prácticamente se lo llevó

- ¡oye Watari!- Terazuma le llamó antes de perderlo de vista- ¡cuidado con lo que hagas que me encargaré que Tatsumi se entere de todo!

- Te… ¡Terazuma!- al científico le invadió un leve rubor en las mejillas

- ¿Tatsumi? ¿Quién es Tatsumi?- preguntó Zuo que seguía tirando de su brazo

- ah… pues… es…

Y se perdieron de vista…

- ahora ustedes dos- Iruka se dirigió a Tsuzuki y Terazuma- estarán con el equipo de búsqueda, más vale que tengan los cinco sentidos en alerta

- bien- respondió Tsuzuki, decidido

- como usted diga… jefe…- fue la respuesta de Terazuma mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¿nerviosa? Wakaba_chan

- … un… poco… Mirian_sama

- ya te dije que con solo Miri_chan es suficiente- le dijo la mujer de cabellos pelirrojo oscuro y ojos azules, que conducía la camioneta en la que iban ella y el grupo de reporteros

- vamos, vamos, no hay de qué preocuparse… además, con las calificaciones de Wakaba_chan que nos dio como referencia la universidad nos indica que eres excelente en tu trabajo- dijo un muchacho con gorra y anteojos que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás

- anímate, Wakaba_chan, verás que lo haces bien- fue el comentario de una muchacha de cabellos castaños que le llegaba a los hombros y una mirada color caoba que reflejaba una inmensa ternura

- etoo… gracias, Miku_chan, Kyo_kun… _"Tendré que hablar con Tatsumi_san, creo que exageró un poquito con respecto a mis expedientes"_- Wakaba se sentía un poco abrumada porque era el primer trabajo en el que no estaba con Terazuma, pero ella decidió ayudar también y no se echaría para atrás

- bien, creo que ya llegamos

La mujer mayor estacionó la camioneta en una acera de ese barrio tranquilo.

- ¿aquí es?- preguntó Kyo que ya se encontraba alistando su filmadora y su equipo

- sí, la dirección concuerda, la casa debe estar a una media cuadra de aquí- Miku alistó su cámara y verificó la memoria de ésta- tomaré unas cuantas fotos del paisaje que la rodea

- Wakaba

- ¡ah!... perdón, ¿sí?- la niña estaba tan distraída observando el lugar, no debía perder de vista ningún detalle, pero eso a veces la tensaba demasiado- dime, Miri_chan

- tranquila, vamos- comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa que buscaban

- como es tu primera reportaje, solo limítate a mirar y cuando terminemos aclararemos cualquier duda que tengas ¿de acuerdo?- le explicó la mujer pelirroja

- sí, gracias

- Miri_chan ¿cómo lograste convencer a los padres a participar en esto? En el entierro se pusieron muy frenéticos

- eso es porque no es bien visto que estén mostrando tu dolor a todo aquel que ve las noticias, Kyo_kun, además… fueron ellos los que llamaron al noticiero

- ¿en serio, Miri_chan?- preguntó sorprendida Miku

- sí, por lo que se… quieren hacer esto lo más público posible para que el culpable se entregue, es una forma muy inocente de pensar ¿no creen?

- …- los tres jóvenes se limitaron a mirarse entre si

- Miri_chan ¿qué sabes exactamente de los recientes asesinatos?- preguntó Wakaba- ¿qué crees que sean las marcas que tenían sus cuerpos?

- …- la mujer se detuvo- … lo único que sé, Wakaba_chan, es que si no atrapamos al culpable de inmediato… tal vez las víctimas sigan aumentando… llegamos

Miraron, estaban frente a una casa muy bonita, con un pequeño jardín, un garaje en el que había una bicicleta azul y un toque hogareño que daba la sensación de paz por todos lados.

La pelirroja se acercó a tocar el timbre.

Luego, se escuchó una voz del otro lado del parlante

- buenos días

- buenos días, ¿Esta es la residencia de la familia Okazaki?

- sí, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- somos de noticiero al cual llamaron y…

- ¡ah! Enseguida abro

Vieron la puerta de la casa abrirse y luego la hombre que les contestó

- buenos días, señor Okazaki

- buenos días

Una vez dentro la casa, conocieron a la señora Okazaki

- disculpen el desorden, pero…- la voz de la mujer estaba apagada, tenía ojeras y también estaba muy pálida

- entendemos señora Okazaki, queremos darles nuestras disculpas y nuestro sentido pésame por la pérdida de Kyouto Okazaki- los cuatro reporteros hicieron una reverencia

- gracias- fueron las palabras de la mujer que parecía que rompería a llorar de un momento a otro

… El silencio reinó por breves momentos

- señores Okazaki…

- escuche, la razón por la que llamamos… fue porque… porque, queremos saber quien hizo… quien fue… el que…

- quiero saber… quien tomó la vida de mi hijo… mi único hijo…

La pareja se tomó de las manos, era demasiado doloroso

- la policía informó que…

- solo queremos saber, además ¿la policía está dispuesta a seguir investigando pese a que no encontraron suficiente evidencia?- preguntó angustiosa la madre del fallecido- ¿qué pasará si dejan el caso?

- fue por eso que los llamamos, pensamos que absolutamente todos deberían saber que ha llegado alguien dispuesto a hacernos daño- habló su marido

- entonces… comencemos…

Pero mientras los tres reporteros iniciaban su labor… Wakaba debía buscar pistas de otra índole

- … _"su habitación"_…

Aprovechando que estaban concentrados en el trabajo, tuvo la oportunidad de dejar una ilusión de su propia imagen en la sala y luego utilizar la tele transportación para llegar al piso de arriba.

_**Kyouto Okazaki**_

Pudo leer en la puerta de la habitación del fallecido, entró…

La habitación estaba oscura, no habían abierto las ventanas y el polvo comenzaba a acumularse; con cuidado, se dirigió al escritorio donde pudo ver en la pizarra de la pared unas fotografías…

- se parecen…

Era como ver a Hisoka en ellas… aunque la diferencia era por la edad y por algunos aspectos… los cabellos del chico eran un poco más claros que los de Hisoka y sus ojos eran como un color verde agua…

Ver a Hisoka con amigos, riendo, jugando… comiendo en un restaurante de comida rápida… algunas con sus padres…

Pero si no tomase en cuenta todo aquello… era como ver al hermano de Hisoka o al mismo Hisoka…

Observando un poco más… notó que en el escritorio había una agenda, tal vez haya algo escrito… veamos…

"01, Junio: práctica de baloncesto"

"08, Junio: examen de Historia"

"11, Junio: devolver libro a Ryuka"

¿Ryuka? Quizá sea un amigo del colegio

Quizá encontrase algo si veía un poco más atrás…

"17, Febrero: Cita médica"

"20, Febrero: cumpleaños Ryuka"

Ryuka otra vez, definitivamente era alguien cercano a él

"22, Febrero: Cita médica"

"25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30; Febrero: ¡Campamento!"

Aquí había algo raro… Porque en la fecha del 27 de Febrero…

"27, Febrero: Cita médica"

Y además que las fechas en las que anotó campamento estaba todo rayado, y al parecer con furia…

¿Acaso se enfermó a principios de ese mes?...

No era mucho… tal vez no serviría de nada… pero era mejor no dejar nada de lado…

Guardó la agenda en su mochila…

Mejor darse prisa, no debía descuidar la entrevista; su próximo punto fue el ropero, en la puerta de éste había un espejo que lo cubría en su totalidad.

Lo abrió pero no encontró nada más que ropa, pensó volver al escritorio…

Pero cuando cerró la puerta y vio el reflejo en el espejo…

- … Wakaba

- ¡¡…!!

Volteó de inmediato… pero no había nada… nada… su corazón se aceleró al igual que su respiración… era una shinigami, debería notar la presencia de entes cuando estos están cerca… pero…

- Hi… Hisok… ¿Hisoka?

Había visto la silueta de Hisoka a unos cuantos pasos de ella, a sus espaldas… aunque por la poca luz no le vio el rostro… solo la silueta…

- Hisoka

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Quemaba… ardía… era un dolor horroroso… como si estuvieran pasando un pincel al rojo vivo por todo su cuerpo

Pero ni un grito salía de sus labios… pero lo que no salía de sus labios, se expresaba en lágrimas…

Intentaba que el dolor disminuyese un poco haciéndose un ovillo y tratar de encogerse cada vez más… dolía mucho…

Estaba completamente desnudo, en el suelo de una habitación que no tenía ventanas, una habitación circular iluminada con candelabros y velas en ellos… era la única iluminación de ese lugar…

Él estaba al centro de lo que parecía un círculo dibujado en el piso… con varios detalles más… y escritos en una lengua que no podía entender…

Lo único que sabía… era que dolía mucho…

Sobre todo esas marcas que comenzaban a salirle en todo el cuerpo, marcas de un carmín intenso…

Y el único espectador, era el hombre que lo trajo y que ahora observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios… y tras el… un muchacho… con cabellos de trigo…

- … ve… mi niño…

Con un leve empujón… el muchacho fue guiado dentro del círculo y con paso lento se acercó a él y se arrodillo a su lado… tenía los ojos cerrados y vestía un simple kimono… como los que usan en las ceremonias o rituales sagrados…

- por… fa vor… ayu… ngh… ayúdame…- fue lo único que pudo decir con mucho esfuerzo- … due… duele…

El chico lo tumbó de espaldas por completo…

- … duele…

Lo tomó del rostro y comenzó a acercar el suyo…

- ya… no más… por… favor…

Y abrió los ojos… lentamente… lo que hizo que el otro…

- ¡¡…!!

- ya… ¿no duele?

- ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Fue un grito de horror y de miedo… eso que vio supero al dolor en cuestión…

Al ver a aquel que no posee mirada y lleva tu alma hasta el más profundo de los abismos del mismo infierno…

Con la mirada absolutamente vacía… hueca… negra…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¡miau!

- ¿qué te pasa?- Chiyo se asustó al ver la reacción del gatico que hasta el momento había estado echado al lado de Hisoka

- gggggghhhh… - el gato se erizó por completo mientras se alejaba poco a poco del niño, mostrando sus uñas y colmillos

- ¿Midori?- la dama se acercó poco a poco al gato, se veía muy tenso y asustado…

Entonces Chiyo enfocó la vista en dirección a donde miraba el gatico…

- Hi… ¿Hisoka?

El niño había abierto los ojos… y… una sutil sonrisa adornaba su rostro pálido…

Una sonrisa que causaba… inquietud… incomodidad… y miedo…

Miedo que se incrementó cuando se escuchó una suave risita… que nacía en los labios de Hisoka…

Continuará…


	5. Devorador de Pecados

Siento mucho la Demora... ¬¬ la gran demora... gracias a los lectores y lectoras que seguirán este fic (espero que quede alguno), y agradecer por adelantado a aquellos que dejarán comentarios, en verdad que los necesito mucho para poder seguir y que me orienten para ver como más o menos lo estoy haciendo, si tienen algún comentario, queja o duda será recibido con todo gusto...

Bien, no molesto más y vamos al capítulo:

Antes de comenzar:

**NOTAS:** "MAYUSCULAS" son gritos; "_cursiva_" pensamientos o recuerdos... bien, creo que eso es todo, si de todas formas tienen dudas por favor avísenme.

**NOTAS:** Declaro que Yami no Matsuei no es de mi propiedad, solo tomo prestados a los personajes y no tiene ningún fin de lucro...

Ahora sí, al capítulo

* * *

**Devorador de pecados**

- reporte del área 6… despejado

- el área 8 no presenta novedad

- … nada en el área 4

- los distritos 17 y 14 reportan que no hay nada

- … maldición… ¡Registren la zona de nuevo!

- ¡sí señor!

Las patrullas se retiraron de nuevo para recorrer las zonas, los encargados de las comunicaciones hacían lo suyo estableciendo contacto con otros sectores

- esta será otra larga noche

- … ya son las tres de la mañana

- lo sé… ¡maldita sea, lo sé!

Su ira aumentaba más y más, estaba básicamente desesperado por la situación actual, observó su reloj y efectivamente confirmo que eran las tres de la mañana…

Y con eso se percató también que comenzaba el tercer día en que Takahashi Fudo estaba desaparecido

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- lo siento, pero… ha estado así desde que…

- no hay necesidad de explicar nada, su esposa está preocupada como cualquier otra madre lo estaría

- sí, pero…- el hombre se encogió de hombros

- no se preocupe, nos dio toda la información que necesitábamos

- sí, con eso ya tenemos algo

- gracias, en verdad, pero…- el hombre se mordió los labios, pero aun así no pudo evitar lagrimear- … yo ya… yo… ya no tengo… ninguna esperanza… con tal de volver a ver el cuerpo de mi hijo, será suficiente

Tsuzuki y Terazuma intercambiaron miradas

- de todas formas, muchas gracias- el hombre entró en su casa y cerró la puerta

- eso es ser demasiado pesimista ¿no crees Tsuz…?- no pudo completar la oración

El castaño no respondería, su mirada dolida decía demasiado

… _yo ya… yo… ya no tengo… ninguna esperanza… con tal de volver a ver el cuerpo de mi hijo, será suficiente_

Él una vez… llegó a pensar de la misma forma, cuando la desesperación lo consumía al no poder encontrar a Hisoka

- etoo… Tsuzuki, debemos irnos

- sí- dio vuelta y se dirigió al auto que los esperaba

- … oye, Tsuzuki… etoo…- no era propio de él animar al "Rey de los vagos" como solía llamarlo, pero…

- Terazuma- habló en voz baja, pero lo suficiente audible para que lo escuchara

- … dime, ¿qué pasa?

- yo, verás… mañana quiero, yo…

- _no hay necesidad de hacer esfuerzo para poder entenderlo, cuando sus sentimientos son tan fuertes como ahora, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de ignorarlos_… entiendo, por mi te vas esta misma noche- dijo mientras sacaba las llaves del auto

- ¿eh?- Tsuzuki lo miró, aun angustiado

- dale mis saludos a Konoe y a Tatsumi… también a Hisoka- subió al auto y lo encendió- vete ya pero no demores, aun tenemos trabajo que hacer- y se fue, dejando a su acompañante confundido

Y sonrió

- gracias, Terazuma- después de un agradecimiento tardío, realizó un conjuro y desapareció, su destino era el mundo de los muertos

Cuando Terazuma comprobó que Tsuzuki se había ido, se alejó del lugar, debía hablar con el jefe Iruka y luego, por fin, ir al departamento que alquilaron para poder descansar un poco.

Se alejó con una media sonrisa, después le cobraría a Tsuzuki el favor que le hizo

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- bienvenido- saludaron Wakaba y Watari

- ¡frío de mierda! ¿¡Por qué no me avisaron que haría un temporal así!?- se quejó mientras se abrazaba intentando entrar en calor

- te dijimos que te llevases algo abrigado, pero tú no escuchas- Wakaba se acercó a él con una taza de café caliente, Terazuma se lo agradeció

- ¿cómo les fue?- preguntó Watari- ¿y Tsuzuki?

- volvió, cuando visitamos a la familia Fudo para el interrogatorio se puso un poco mal- sorbió un poco de café- en todos los aspectos, esta situación es muy dolorosa para él

- comprendo, yo iré también pero primero debo hacer unos cuantos reportes para Iruka- el científico se concentró en su trabajo mientras tecleaba aun más rápido en su portátil

- Iruka parece ser muy estricto- comentó la sacerdotisa

- es parecido a Konoe, solo que este no puede hacer invocaciones y enviarnos al infierno en el proceso- explicó Terazuma- el que en verdad preocupa un poco es Watari, ese tal Zuo no lo deja en paz

- ¿Zuo? ¿Quién es Zuo?- Wakaba preguntó y su curiosidad aumentó cuando escuchó a Terazuma reír y a Watari dejar de teclear

- trabaja en el sector de detectives médicos, y estoy en el mismo equipo- explicó lo más calmado posible- somos compañeros de trabajo

- ah, ya veo… ¿Tatsumi ya lo sabe?

Ante el comentario de Wakaba, Terazuma pasó de las risas a las carcajadas

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

La llegada de Tsuzuki no le sorprendió, de hecho, lo esperaba el primer día que partieron.

Ya era muy entrada la noche.

- Tsuzuki, no te duermas- regañó Tatsumi al ver a su amigo cabecear

- lo siento Tatsumi, pero el caso se complicó y estuvimos dos días de guardia, el jefe de policía me recuerda mucho a Konoe

- te recuerdo que te regañó por haberte comido su pedazo de pastel

- ¡pero tenía hambre!... ¿Tatsumi?- calló al ver sonreír a su amigo- ¿pasa algo?

- es la primera vez en dos años… que volvemos a discutir de algo como esto… no lo hacíamos desde que Kurosaki_kun desapareció

- … si… creo que si…

- espero volver a tener una discusión así… aunque sea para regañarte un poco…

- … umh… no sé como tomar eso, no me gusta que me regañen…

Ambos hombres se miraron para luego reír, era bueno saber que al menos las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas…

Solo un poco…

- ¿cómo ha estado Hisoka?

- … bien, Chiyo_san lo ha cuidado muy bien, Konoe también va a verlo… yo también fui a verlo como hace dos días- Tatsumi calló de repente

- ¿pasa algo?- el de ojos amatista lo miró preocupado

- no, nada, Tsuzuki, debes estar cansado ¿por qué mejor no te vas a dormir? Mañana puedes ver a Hisoka

- pero…

- no podrás hacer nada en ese estado, se nota que estas cansado además de estresado- llevó una de sus manos al hombro de su ex compañero- descuida, un descanso no hace daño a nadie

- … bueno, la verdad… creo que tienes razón, veré a Hisoka mañana temprano- respondió el gesto con una sonrisa

- puedes usar una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, así estarás cerca de Hisoka, te llevé una muda de ropa

- Tatsumi, tú siempre piensas en todo- rió Tsuzuki- gracias

- de nada, ahora ve a dormir

- sí, buenas noches

- buenas noches

Tatsumi observó a Tsuzuki alejarse despacio, de mucho tiempo vio al castaño sonreír…

Era bueno saber que al menos las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas…

Solo un poco…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

_Nee…_

… _¿lo recuerdas?_

_Los días que pasé contigo… ¿aun los recuerdas?_

_¿Puedes recordarlos?_

_¿Los recuerdas?... o es que acaso…_

_Los olvidaste… para no tener que recordarme…_

_Recuérdame… recuérdame… no quiero ser olvidado…_

_Búscame… búscame… aunque sea para gritar que me odias… o para lastimarme y romperme aun más… búscame… recuérdame…_

_Solo una vez más… recuérdame y búscame solo una vez más…_

_Tan solo quiero verte… una vez más…_

_Recuérdame y búscame para que yo pueda verte una vez más… solo una vez más…_

_Una vez más… una vez más…_

…

…

_Solo una vez más…_

… _Tan solo… una vez…_

…

_Más…_

…

…

…

_Tsuzuki…_

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- al final… no pudimos conseguir pista alguna…- Terazuma estaba disgustado- perdimos tiempo valioso

- el jefe de policía está furioso… y sus hombres están aterrados…- Watari bebió de su café, la madrugada estaba muy fría

- ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo… puedo empezar investigar por mi cuenta- Wakaba sacó la agenda que encontró hace unos dos días en la casa que fue a investigar

- ¿cómo te fue con eso? Wakaba- preguntó Terazuma

- pude averiguar que de todos los amigos o personas cercanas a Kyouto Okazaki, aparte de sus familiares, ninguno responde al nombre de Ryuka… creo que esa persona es alguien muy importante, fíjate en la agenda.

Watari cogió el cuaderno que la chica le tendió y le dio una mirada rápida, en efecto, en la mayoría de las fechas se señalaban citas con el tal Ryuka.

- ¿preguntaste a sus amigos o compañeros de clase si lo conocen?- Terazuma arrebató la agenda de las manos del rubio.

- … a cada uno que pude… solo me falta una persona que es su compañera de curso… no la pude encontrar porque se encuentra de viaje y llegará hoy en la tarde… pero aun no sé como acercarme, con los otros solo bastó con coquetearles un poquito- dijo la inocente niña.

- ¿¡qué hiciste qué!?- estalló Terazuma

- dije que…

- ya basta ustedes dos- Watari habló mientras alistaba unas cuantas cosas- ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en buscar más pistas… Wakaba, ve donde esa chica e interrógala, Terazuma se ocupará de hacer la vigilia hoy y…

- ah… ¿puedo ir contigo?- preguntó la niña- es que, bueno… quiero saber cómo está Hisoka, también quiero saber cómo está Chiyo_san

- Wakaba…- la miró con seriedad, sentirse preocupado está bien, pero el deber que tenían entre manos era más importante

- deja que vaya, si no lo hace no dejará de molestar todo el día- Terazuma encendió un cigarrillo

- ¿y tú?

- estaré bien solo, Watari, si pasa algo les enviaré un ave mensajera- exhaló el humo- ahora no pierdan tiempo y váyanse

Se retiró a su habitación

Wakaba y Watari se fueron

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- hola Midori- saludó al gatico que al verlo no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó a sus brazos para luego exigir caricias y mimos- ¿te portaste bien? ¿Cuidaste de Hisoka?

- si a cuidarlo te refieres a que estuvo casi todo el tiempo con él, entonces sí lo hizo- la dama salía de la habitación con la charola del desayuno… que casi no había sido tocada

- buenos días, señora Chiyo

- buenos días, Tsuzuki Asato- respondió con un poco de acidez, al parecer aun no lo toleraba- ya que estás aquí, hazme un favor

- ¿?... ¿cuál?- Tsuzuki tan solo llevó los brazos adelante para recibir la bandeja con el desayuno casi intacto

- como me dijiste que Hisoka era tu compañero…

- "es" mi compañero…- corrigió, secamente

- … bueno, intenta que coma algo, su apetito volvió a disminuir desde…- cuando recordaba lo sucedido, por alguna razón, la sangre se le congelaba y se ponía a temblar, como aquella vez…

- ¿desde?

- mnh, olvídalo, se lo diré al jefe y los demás, cuando hayas terminado supongo que tendrás que ir con ellos para que lo expliquen- le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de Konoe- al menos has que se coma las frutas y un poco de leche

Tsuzuki la observó retirarse y suspiró, definitivamente no se llevarían bien, optó por entrar a la habitación

- vamos Midori, veamos cómo está Hisoka

Apenas escuchó ese nombre y se erizó otra vez, saltó de su hombro y se fue en dirección contraria, parecía que estuviese huyendo

- ¡Midori!... ¡Midori!- pero el gatico no respondió a sus llamados- ¿qué le pasa?

Sin prestar mucha importancia, entró a la habitación del niño… y estaba oscura como de costumbre, Hisoka estaba sentado en cama, con los ojos cerrados como si durmiese

- Hisoka- le llamó, pero no hubo respuesta, comenzó a acercarse- buenos días, Hisoka

Colocó la bandeja en el buró, luego se sentó en el borde de la cama, llevó sus manos al cabello de Hisoka y notó que estaba un poco húmedo

- tomaste un baño ¿cierto, Hisoka?

- …

- tu cabello huele muy bien, y además es muy suave, me gusta mucho tu cabello- le dijo mientras no dejaba de acariciarlo- Hisoka, después de tomar un baño debes comer un poco para que no te debilites

- …- al menos movió su rostro hacia Tsuzuki, aun con los ojos cerrados

- a ver, toma un poco de leche, eso hace bien en las mañanas- acercó el vaso a sus labios, pero el niño, al parecer, no le interesaba y no los abrió para recibir la leche fresca

- vamos Hisoka, no seas caprichoso

- …

- tal vez un poco de fruta, las frutas son dulces y nunca te cansas de comerlas- sonrió mientras tomaba el tazón con trocitos de frutas- come unas cuantas

- …- como ocurrió con la leche, Hisoka no recibió nada

Tsuzuki ya no sabía qué hacer… entonces pensó que tal vez no lo comía porque no le gustaba

- Hisoka, puedo prepararte otra cosa si quieres, así que… ¿qué quieres?

- … que… querer…- susurró- querer

- ¿Hisoka?

_Querer algo que es inalcanzable…_

_Querer algo que ni siquiera podrás rozar con tus dedos…_

- querer…

_Querer algo que…_

- yo…

_Si no puedo tenerlo…_

- ¿Hisoka, quieres otra cosa?

_Si no puedo tenerlo… entonces… tan solo una última vez…_

- … yo…- lentamente llevó ambas manos en dirección de quien le hablaba, buscando

- ¡…!- Tsuzuki se quedó estático cuando las delgadas y pálidas manos llegaron a su rostro, palpando con cuidado, no resistió más, Tsuzuki llevó sus manos a las de Hisoka -estas muy frío

Pero no importa cuán frío estaba, las manos de Hisoka eran suaves y la piel le brindaba una agradable sensación

- dámelo…

- …- eso lo tomó por sorpresa- Hisoka

- dámelo… todo aquello que hizo tu existencia miserable

- Hisoka ¿De qué hablas?- por momentos, Hisoka recuperó en su voz la autoridad que lo caracterizaba

- todo aquello que hizo que sufrieras… dame aquello que te convierte en pecador ante los ojos de Dios…- lentamente, Hisoka comenzó a abrir los ojos- dame aquello que provocó a los cielos e incitó a que las divinidades te diesen la espalda

- …- no sabía cómo responder, el cuerpo entero lo tenía entumido, no podía moverse y tampoco hablar, solo veía… como la mirada oscura se revelaba lentamente

- y yo lo llevaré… a las profundidades del infierno…

Cuando Hisoka abrió sus ojos por completo…

Cuando la oscuridad que supera a la misma noche se reveló…

- …

En ese momento… Tsuzuki tan solo podía llorar

Porque vio aquello… que le había costado tanto trabajo olvidar…

Y deseó que Hisoka cerrase sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Watari y Wakaba llegaron hace poco, lo primero que hizo la sacerdotisa fue ir a su escritorio para sacar unas cosas que según ella, era importante… la verdadera razón era que quería dejar a Watari y a Tatsumi solos…

- ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó Tatsumi con una sonrisa

- amn… bien, aunque estoy un poco cansado- por más que lo intentase no podía evitarlo, cada vez que estaba con Tatsumi el leve color rosado subía a sus mejillas

- deberías dormir un poco- se acercó y colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de su pareja- estás un poco demacrado

- de… ¿demacrado yo? Soy un shinigami, no puedo verme demacrado

- estás demacrado, tus labios están secos también

Se quedó sin habla, los finos dedos de Tatsumi rozándole los labios… era un toque que su cuerpo no podía ignorar

- mis labios… están bien- susurró apenas vio a Tatsumi acercarse

- ¿seguro? Están muy calientes a pesar de estar secos, pero eso se puede arreglar

Y se besaron… un beso suave y con cariño

Para cuando el beso terminó, Watari ya se encontraba en las nubes… y hubiese continuado en las nubes de no ser…

- luego podrán ponerse románticos, necesito hablar urgentemente con ustedes- Konoe entró seguido de Chiyo_san y Wakaba

Tatsumi tan solo asintió

Watari no sabía dónde esconderse

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Duele… Duele… Duele…

_Palabras que cruzan por tu mente, todas son iguales…_

Duele… Duele… Duele…

_Respirar nunca había sido tan tortuoso, el palpitar del corazón nunca había sido tan tortuoso…_

Duele… Duele… Duele…

_Incluso dejar descansar tu cuerpo… o el moverte solo un poco…_

Duele… Duele… Duele…

_Te preguntarás ¿qué hice para merecer esto?_

Duele… Duele… Duele…

_¿Quieres la respuesta? ¿La quieres?_

…

_Fue él, quien te escogió… fue un mero capricho… y la verdad, es que aun no logro entenderlo…_

…

_Pero cumpliré todos sus caprichos, con tal de qué él cumpla el mío… no importa a quién elija…_

…

_No te preocupes, morirás dentro de poco y eso será un alivio_

Escuchó los pasos alejarse, dejándolo solo de nuevo… él dijo que moriría pronto…

Morir… eso sonaba tan bonito, porque una vez muerto, esa horrible tortura que estaba sufriendo se acabaría por fin…

No sentiría más esas horribles pinceladas al rojo vivo que eran trazadas una y otra vez en su cuerpo…

Y no tendría que volver a ver la mirada oscura…

Y no tendría que volver a recordar lo que no quería recordar…

Esperaba morir pronto…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- pero… Watari, ¿no deberíamos dejarlos solos?- preguntó Wakaba al científico que con paso rápido, se dirigía a la habitación de Hisoka

- lo que dijo Chiyo_san es preocupante, hasta el momento, Hisoka no ha mostrado ninguna reacción, debo estar al tanto de todo- dijo sin siquiera detenerse, todo lo contrario, aumentó la velocidad

- pe… pero… ¡Watari!- Wakaba no tuvo otra que seguirlo

Ambos llegaron a la habitación y el científico cogió el asa de la puerta…

- ¿pasa algo, Watari?

- … algo… no está bien

- ¿qué?

Abrió la puerta de golpe…

_Hijo del mismo demonio…_

_Hermano ¿te duele?_

_¿Ruka?_

_¡No queremos jugar contigo!_

_¡No me gusta el color de mis ojos! ¡Quiero tener ojos como todos los demás!_

_Ese niño mató a sus propios padres…_

_Tus ojos amatista, parecen ser de una bestia eternamente hambrienta_

_¿Es peligroso?_

_Descuida… las correas lo sujetan a la cama, podemos empezar las pruebas_

_¿Cuántas veces lo hizo?_

_Es increíble que haya sobrevivido, el corte en sus muñecas es muy profundo_

…

…

…

_Por favor… ¿puedo morir ahora?_

- TSUZUKI

Alguien lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él, rompiendo el contacto directo

- WAKABA, DEPRISA, ENCIERRA A HISOKA CON UN KEKAI

- pe… pero…

- HAZLO

- s… SI

La sacerdotisa realizó el hechizo pedido y este encerró al niño en un kekai, todo fue silencio

- ¡Tsuzuki!

- ¡Tsuzuki!

- Wakaba, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería

- ¡sí!

Ambos cargaron con Tsuzuki y se fueron…

Mientras en la habitación…

- … una vez… más…

Las marcas amoratadas de su cuerpo comenzaron a hacerse más visibles, ahora las marcas moradas cambiaron a un tono más oscuro, su piel comenzó a desgarrarse y emanó sangre de las antiguas heridas…

- déja… déjame verte… una vez más…

Hisoka cayó rendido en la cama y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¡hound round!

- ¡ganamos! ¡Ganamos!

- ¡bien hecho equipo!

El grupo de chicos se reunió después de un muy entretenido juego de beisbol, cansados, pero orgullosos de su victoria, el equipo perdedor se retiró en silencio.

- bien hecho equipo, estoy orgulloso de ustedes

- ¡no te hagas al mayor de todos!

- ¡intento poner seriedad al asunto!

- ¡vamos por unos helados!

- ¡sí!

Cogieron los bats, los guantes, las pertenencias de cada uno y se encaminaron al puesto de helados que ya era muy conocido para ellos.

- ¿eso dijo?

- sí

- ¡entonces tenemos que darles una lección! ¡Les retaremos la semana que viene y les ganaremos! ¿¡Verdad!?

- ¡sí!

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

- ¿Anni_chan?

El grupo de chicos se acercó a su compañera que se había alejado del grupo para encontrar apoyo y atarse las agujetas.

- ¿qué pasa?- uno de los muchachos se acercó a la chica que se mantenía quieta y mirando en una dirección- Anni_chan ¿qué pasa?

- ah… ah… ahí…- con la mano temblorosa, señaló en una dirección

- ¿ahí?- su amigo fijo la vista donde le señalo y enfocó la vista lo mejor que pudo

Dejó caer el bate que tenía en sus manos… y sus ojos se abrieron grandes de la sorpresa…

Al fondo de unos arbustos se veía los árboles que rodeaban a la región, no estaban muy lejos, sobre todo el viejo olmo…

A los pies del noble árbol… se podía distinguir la figura de una persona, al parecer de un muchacho.

Estaba completamente desnudo, y por todo su cuerpo tenía trazos, trazos muy raros… Cubierto por las hojas y pétalos que algunos árboles y flores dejaron caer a su alrededor, como queriendo acariciar y proteger al cuerpo sin vida

El cabello era mecido por el viento, cabellos de un castaño tan claro que parecía llegar al color miel…

La brisa fresca levantó las hojas del lugar, acaricio a los niños que se quedaron petrificados y al cuerpo que yacía a los pies del olmo…

Un momento de silencio… para el muchacho que en vida fue…

Takahashi Fudo…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¿Está bien?

- está bien, solo perdió energía, demasiada

- vaya susto- Wakaba se dejó caer en uno de los asientos- si solo perdió energía, entonces debe dormir y comer lo debido ¿verdad?

- sí, Wakaba ¿podrías llamar a Tatsumi?

- bien- se levantó y salió en busca del secretario, dejando solo a Watari

- ¿qué pasó Tsuzuki?- preguntó a su inconsciente amigo ahora recostado y ya más tranquilo- parece como si te hubiese dado un ataque de pánico o algo así

Todas las explicaciones que podía dar eran nulas, lo único que podía hacer era limitarse a seguir observando a Hisoka.

Aun recordando lo que vio en la habitación, a primera vista parecía un beso, un hermoso beso, pero la extraña energía que emitía Hisoka… algo no estaba bien, algo se le escapó de las manos ¿Pero qué?

- ngh

- ¡Tsuzuki! ¡Tsuzuki ¿Me escuchas?!- se acercó a él ayudándole a que se sentara- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- … Wa… Watari… ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó confundido

- en la enfermería, perdiste el conocimiento después de estar con Hisoka

- Hisoka- llevó sus manos a su cabeza- Hisoka… no…

- ¿Tsuzuki?

__jo del _smo de_nio…_

_¡_o q_rem_ ju_r con_o!_

_¡Qu_o t_er _jos c_ t_os l_ d_s!_

_--- pa_n ser d_ _na _t_ e_nam_te h_rie_a_

… _l_ c_eas lo _etan --- c_, p__s e_z_ l_s p_eb__

_P_ f_or… ¿p__o m_r _ora?_

Respiraba de forma agitada, mientras en su mente solo había retazos de su vida pasada, la vida que llevó antes de ser shinigami… como si alguien lo hubiese arrancado y ahora quedaban migajas que se perdían poco a poco…

El sentimiento de culpa desaparecía poco a poco…

El remordimiento desaparecía poco a poco…

Como si después de mucho tiempo, realmente ahora, en verdad estaba siendo perdonado por cada falta que cometió…

¿Qué has hecho, Hisoka?

**Continuará...**

* * *

Comentarios, quejas, dudas, amenazas o lo que sea que sientan respecto a este capítulo será bien recibido, no tardaré en actualizar pero para poder hacerlo mejor necesito sus consejos y comentarios, de esa forma no voy a defraudarlos...

Abrazos para este nuevo año y mis mejores deseos

Atte

_Sayuri De Vais_


	6. Recuerdos y Temores el reflejo

Uff… vaya trabajito, ¡pero acabé la continuación!

Agradezco mucho a tods ls que siguen este fic, lamento demorar tanto, pero a veces me dejo ahogar por la U… ¡pero ni crean que lo voy a dejar así, no señor! ¡Pienso acabarlo a como dé lugar!

Bien… ahora al capítulo, como saben, cualquier duda que tengan, me la dan a conocer que yo responderé gustosa ¿sí?

Ahora sí…

* * *

-No puedo estar equivocado

- ninguno de nosotros puede estar equivocado

- ya lo revisé como once veces, pero no hay nada

- ¡Eso es imposible!- el Rey Shokô se veía confundido y angustiado- ¡Nadie es libre de ser pecador!

- ¡Es cierto, sobre todo los humanos!- acotó el Rey Sôtei

- ¡Calma, calma! Así nunca llegaremos a nada- el Rey Gokan intentó calmar la situación

- esto es un problema- el Rey Shinkô, que era el más calmado, releyó el historial de una de las almas- en verdad es un problema

- Rey Shinkô ¿Deberíamos hablar con el Gran Rey Enma?- preguntó Gushôshin mayor

- este trabajo nos concierne a nosotros, Gushôshin- le respondió el Rey Shinkô

- además, El Gran Rey Enma decidió callar estos últimos días, no nos ha convocado y…

- Enma ya lo sabe- la conversación fue interrumpida por una nueva presencia en la sala, los reyes voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz

- Conde, se presenta sin siquiera anunciarse- dijo el Rey Gokan

- No crea que porque los ancianos del consejo dieron su veredicto con respecto a ese inútil shinigami ahora sea capaz de aparecerse ante nosotros sin respeto alguno

- cálmate, Sôtei, creo que el Conde no actúa de forma precipitada

- gracias, Rey Shinkô- agradeció- vine aquí para recabar información sobre los extraños historiales

- así que está enterado sobre las "Almas blancas"- rió con arrogancia el Rey Goku- se está metiendo en terreno que no le concierne, mi estimado Conde

- tenemos el archivo de la nueva Alma blanca, lo tendré listo enseguida, Conde

- ¿¡Qué!? Shinkô, no puedes hacer eso- riño Gokan, junto con los otros dos Reyes

- deben admitir que este caso es muy extraño, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

- pero…

- les aseguro que esta información será manejada con mucho cuidado, nuestros mejores shinigamis pueden hacer el trabajo

Los Reyes se miraron entre sí, Shinkô sonreía y al ver tanta confianza en él, los tres Reyes restantes dieron también su consentimiento

- gracias- el Conde por fin respiró con normalidad

- Gushôshin, puedes darle al Conde toda la información necesaria, después de copiarla debes regresarla

- sí señor- el Gushôshin mayor se acercó al Conde con unas cuantas carpetas, en la tapa de cada una de ellas se leía los siguientes nombres:

_Koji Nitta_

_Maximilian Kohler_

_Kyouto Okazaki_

- espera un poco, Conde- el Rey Shinkô veía con detenimiento el "Kiseki"- al parecer, tendremos un nuevo integrante

- ¿Cree qué sea…?

- no lo sé, esperemos que no, ya me duele la cabeza tanto pensar en esto- a Shinkô se lo veía en verdad cansado

Un nuevo nombre fue escrito en el Kiseki

_Takahashi Fudo_

Los reyes se miraron entre sí, luego intercambiaron miradas con el conde

- espero que pueda ayudarnos en algo, Conde

- les aseguro que traeré noticias, pero no prometo que sean buenas

Y se fue…

- señor, señor… ¡señor!

- ¡ah! Perdona Watson… me quedé ensimismado ¿qué pasa?- salió de su trance, estuvo casi toda la mañana recordando lo que habló con los reyes, para ver si no dejó cabos sueltos

- el señor Konoe ya está aquí

- ¿tan rápido? Bueno, hazlo pasar y luego sirve té, por favor

- en seguida señor- el pequeño mayordomo se retiró

Ahora está haciendo algo que comprometía su puesto más que a nada, no, no solo su puesto… sino también la credibilidad de los Reyes… incluyendo al mismo Enma…

Pero había algo en lo que estaba seguro…

El pequeño shinigami… sin duda tenía algo que ver con todo esto…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Watari y Wakaba se fueron de madrugada, como a las 4:30 AM… ahora era como las 7:07 AM, según su reloj y seguía nublado…

Entonces…

Comenzó a llover, eso era deprimente y a la vez inspirador, había estado esperando algo así para poder continuar con su escrito, nunca lo supo, pero escribir cuando llovía era lo que lo relajaba más, incluso más que un cigarrillo

- haber… haber, ¿dónde me quede?

De su maleta sacó un archivador que estaba envuelto en un plástico, luego una pequeña estuchera, luego se dirigió al escritorio de la habitación

- creo que… aquí… sí, aquí es

Le dio una leída rápida y sonrió, decidió subrayar unas cuantas líneas que a su parecer podrían agradarle.

El bolígrafo que utilizó para subrayarlas era de color azul, él siempre utilizó bolígrafos de color negro, nunca le gusto el azul… pero…

**Flash Back**

- ¡Terazuma! ¡Te dije que no fumes cerca de mí!

- ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Tu escritorio está junto al mío por si no lo has notado!

- ¡te dije que fumes en la hora de descanso! ¡Así qué apaga esa cosa de una vez!- Wakaba levantó su taza con té- te lo advierto

- ¡oh! Vamos Wakaba, compañera mía, tu no lo harías- se atrevió a exhalar el humo que estaba en su boca

- te lo dije

El grito de Terazuma se escucho hasta la habitación de las velas, según los empleados.

Al parecer, el té estaba muy caliente.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- lo siento jefe

- … lo siento

- ya me había librado de vigilar a Tsuzuki, gracias a Hisoka, y ahora ustedes armaron un buen embrollo

Wakaba y Terazuma tan solo agacharon la mirada

- jefe, ya revisé, los archivo fueron guardados en el disco duro, solo hay que volver a imprimirlos- Tatsumi entró y le entregó un Cd a Konoe- aquí tiene una copia

- gracias Tatsumi, ustedes dos tienen suerte, si los archivos no hubiesen sido recuperados tendrían un gran problema encima- sorbió un poco de su café- ahora vayan y limpien todo ese desastre

- sí jefe- ambos se retiraron

- vaya, vaya, ¿por qué tengo hijos tan problemáticos?- Konoe levantó uno de los archivadores que había sido afectado por el té caliente, estaba completamente empapado y era imposible de leer, a penas lo cogías y se deshacía

- jefe, aquí le traigo ¿¡qué pasó aquí!?- Watari y 003 se sorprendieron al ver todos los pobres archivos dañados y mojados

- tranquilo Watari, paso un pequeño incidente

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- vaya día, ¡todo es culpa de Wakaba!- llevó su brazo hasta su nariz e inhaló- ¡todavía huelo a té de hierbas!

Estaba en verdad enojado, no había sido su día

- ¡no puede ser!

Y encima de todo, se le acabaron los cigarrillos

Sin cigarrillos, perfumado con té de hierbas; se dirigió a su escritorio para sacar sus cosas y por fin irse a casa.

Tan solo sacó un archivador envuelto en un plástico y una pequeña estuchera

- con toda la bronca que tengo, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de escribir, en fin- se retiró de su escritorio

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos, al parecer era el último en salir, dobló por una de las esquinas y…

Chocó

- ¡ay!

- ¡auch!

- … ¿Terazuma?

- ¡maldición! ¡¿Qué más puede pasarme?!... ¿Kurosaki?... ¡¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?!

- está muy oscuro, además, creí que todos ya se habían ido… ¿mnh?- Hisoka palpó algo en el piso- ¿qué es esto?

- ¡escucha! ¡No tengo ni la más pálido idea de que es lo que haces aquí! ¡Pero yo tengo prisa y me largo ahora mismo!- se levantó y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida

- ¡espera, Terazuma!

Pero lo ignoró, y se fue

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- buenos días

- … buenos días

- … sí, como sea

- ¿y ahora qué tiene?- miraron a Wakaba quien tan solo negó con la cabeza

Terazuma estaba de mal humor, otra vez

- ¡ah! ¡Qué bien!

- Tsuzuki, te vas a empachar- Hisoka observaba a su compañero, y juraba que de sus ojos salían chispas de felicidad por tener un nuevo postre frente a él

- ¡Hisoka! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto esperé por este momento!- dijo mientras tomaba el platillo y lo acercaba para poder olerlo- ¡tiene un aroma tan dulce!

- obvio, es un pastel dulce- recalcó Hisoka, a veces Tsuzuki decía cosas tan aniñadas, no a veces, todo el tiempo

- ¿y ahora qué tiene el imbécil este?- Terazuma había llegado

- buenos días, Terazuma- saludó Hisoka

- … buenos…- el saludo de Tsuzuki fue todo, pero menos amable

Ya era sabido que Tsuzuki y Terazuma no se llevaban para nada bien, y era sabido también que si los dos comenzaban discutir era preferible irse y esperar a que se calmen.

- Terazuma, debemos volver a imprimir todos los documentos, así que yo imprimiré la primera parte y tú la segunda

- Wakaba, te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien arrojó el té sobre mí y sobre esos documentos… así que… ¡¿por qué mierda debo imprimirlos también yo?!

- ¡fuiste tú quien fumó cerca de mí!

- ¡soy libre de fumar aquí y en cualquier otro sitio!

- jajaja… no desde ahora- Wakaba le señaló un punto en la pared

"Prohibido fumar"

Era la frase del cartel que era visible para todo aquel que entrase a la oficina

Terazuma, con su mal humor a mil, se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta

- ¿dónde vas?- preguntó Wakaba

- ¡por tinta! ¡No me alcanza para imprimir todos esos puñeteros documentos!- salió dando un portazo

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

¡Maldito día!

¡Todo por Wakaba!

De todo lo que tenía que pasarle, para colmo, tuvo que levantarse más temprano para llegar primero que nadie y buscar su archivador, se percató que no lo llevaba al llegar a su departamento.

Por culpa de eso no durmió toda la noche.

Sus pasos lo llevaron al almacén, el lugar donde guardaban todo el material de escritorio debe de estar en algún lado, comenzó a buscarlos, pero…

- Terazuma

- ¿ahora qué?- al voltear se encontró con unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas, era Hisoka- ¿qué quieres enano?

- mnh, nada, solo quería devolverte esto- Hisoka le pasó un archivador envuelto en un plástico

Terazuma abrió los ojos, asombrado, comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío

_- por favor, dime que no lo hiciste, dime que no lo hiciste_…- sus pensamientos eran plegarias, ruegos a los cielos, para que su más grande temor no se haya cumplido

- espero que no te importe, pero, lo leí…

Sus ruegos no fueron escuchados

- … ¿qué tú qué?- parpadeó varias veces

- lo leí, sabes, el trama está muy interesante ¿Desde hace cuanto lo escribes?

- … - se quedó mudo, estaba en shock, eso nunca debió de haber pasado. De todas las personas que conoce, y que podrían haber encontrado su archivador, tuvo que encontrarlo el mocoso fanático de la lectura

- ¿Terazuma? Oye, di algo… Terazuma, yo…

- ¡Dame eso!- le arrebató el archivador- ¡Nunca vuelvas a tocar esto! ¿¡Me escuchas!? ¡Nunca!

- pero, yo solo…

- ¡apártate! ¡Y no quiero hablar de esto nunca!- Terazuma salió del almacén, empujó a Hisoka para abrirse paso y se fue a su escritorio, alistó sus cosas y se fue sin hacer caso a los gritos de Wakaba

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Llegó a su departamento y cerró la puerta tan fuerte que por poco y la tira, lo primero que hizo fue encender otro cigarrillo, luego se prepararía un café… necesitaba calmarse y no se le ocurría nada mejor… aunque después intentaría dormir un poco.

- … mnh- mientras el agua hervía, tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa de la cocina, a poca distancia de su mano, estaba el archivador

_¿Cómo fue capaz de leerlo sin mi permiso?_

_Espero que no falte ninguna hoja ¡Si le falta una juro que lo envío al quinto infierno!_

Cogió el archivador y al abrirlo, una pequeña hoja doblada en dos, cayó al piso

¿Y eso?

Cogió el papel y lo leyó

**Observación 1:** "No hagas tantas redundancias, la introducción está bien, pero repites muchas palabras"

**Observación 2:** "Debes colocar los signos esenciales en gramática; punto a parte, comas, punto y coma; si no, todas las oraciones no tendrían sentido porque se mezclarían unas con otras"

**Observación 3: **"No tienes muchos errores ortográficos, pero debes mejorar el uso de pronombres"

**Observación 4:** "Deberías publicar este libro"

Releyó la última observación

**Observación 4: "Deberías publicar este libro"**

Increíble, se quedó en shock, mudo, estupefacto, anonadado… ¿En verdad le había gustado tanto?

Momento, momento, estaba analizando algo dicho por un crio, Kurosaki Hisoka era el más joven de todos los shinigamis… pero ahora se había convertido en el primer crítico que, aparte de haberse tomado la libertad de hacer varias observaciones, le apoyaba para que siga escribiendo.

Miró el archivador, había varias hojas blancas ahí, pero solo unas pocas estaban llenas de sus escritos, era de esperarse, solo había escrito un capítulo.

Cogió el escrito y lo leyó con calma…

Decidió que hablaría con Kurosaki mañana en la mañana

**End Flash Back**

El timbre del celular comenzó a molestar, no tuvo otra que salir de sus recuerdos y buscar el odioso aparato

- ¿aló? Terazuma al habla

- agente Terazuma, lo llamo desde la central, usted y el agente Asato son solicitados, por favor, preséntense en el menor tiempo posible- habló la señorita, que denotaba nerviosismo

- entendido, iremos de inmediato

- gracias- y colgó

- maldición, debo avisar al imbécil… creo que también a Watari y a Wakaba

Preparó un pergamino y lo transformó en un ave mensajera

- ve donde se encuentra Asato Tsuzuki, debe ir de inmediato a la central para continuar con el caso, yo me adelantaré, también avisa al jefe Konoe… _él sabrá donde están los otros dos_

La avecilla asintió y luego alzo vuelo, saliendo por una de las ventanas

- Ese imbécil, ya tardó demasiado, debí de haber ido yo también

Cogió las llaves, se colocó su abrigo al hombro y salió

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Tatsumi leyó el manuscrito como cinco veces para convencerse, nunca en su vida, como shinigami, pensó encontrarse con algo así, de hecho, dudaba mucho que en el mundo de los muertos haya alguien que haya pasado por lo mismo.

- fue el mismo Conde quien me dio esa información

- estos nombres son…

- exacto, pese a que fueron asesinados y se hayan encontrado marcas en sus cuerpos, la causa de muerte fue la misma…

- falla del corazón, paro cardiaco; Watari también lo confirmó- Tatsumi se acomodó los anteojos, sin dejar de leer el informe, otra vez

- eso nos trae con un gran problema, no hay rastros de lo que en realidad se hizo a los cuerpos, y las marcas del último solo mostraron lo mismo que las otras- Watari tecleó en el portátil- según lo investigado, todas son marcas hechas por quemaduras, suponemos que el instrumento es una barra de hierro, de 1 centímetro de diámetro

- sí claro, pero sabemos bien que no fue eso- Konoe se pasó los dedos por sus sienes, denotando cansancio

- tuve que hacer eso para que la policía se lo creyese

- y aun así, no llegamos a nada- Tatsumi le alcanzó al científico el archivo que Konoe le dio- y ahora esto

Watari se acomodó los anteojos, leyó con detenimiento y es que a él también le costaba trabajo creer que lo que estaba escrito fuese de alguna manera verdad.

- el único que puede ayudar, es Enma- dijo Konoe, cortando la tensión de la habitación

- … y los jueces… ¿no se movilizaron?

- ninguno de los nueve reyes sabe lo que pasa…- la respuesta de Konoe fue clara, Tatsumi guardó silencio e intercambió miradas con Watari

- y Enma… ¿cuál es el veredicto de Enma?

- Enma decidió callar… dijo que trabajaría sobre este caso pero que lo haría por su cuenta

Konoe les dio la espalda y miró fijamente los cerezos en flor

- dudo mucho que Enma nos ayude con esto- fue lo último que dijo

Tatsumi y Watari se miraron sorprendidos, el científico nuevamente observó el archivador y leyó con cuidado…

¿Acaso había una fuerza capaz de engañar al Gran Rey Enma?

Entonces…

- ¿y esto?- Konoe llamó la atención de los dos shinigamis al abrir la ventana y dejar pasar al ave mensajera- es de Terazuma

- ¿pasó algo?

- Watari, es una llamada de la policía, al parecer se los convocó a la central, deben ir de inmediato- dijo Konoe aun sosteniendo suavemente al ave en su mano

- pero, Tsuzuki aun no está en condiciones- explicó el científico

- cierto… - Konoe volvió a su escritorio, preocupado, cuando recibió las noticias sobre lo que le ocurrió a Tsuzuki y a Hisoka simplemente no lo creyó, esto estaba cada vez más confuso

- jefe, déjemelo a mí- Tatsumi interrumpió sus pensamientos

- ¿a ti? Tatsumi- preguntó con curiosidad

- sí

- está bien, cuento contigo, ahora vayan

- gracias señor, vamos, Watari

- sí

Y ambos shinigamis salieron de la oficina

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- agente Terazuma, lo esperan en la sala de reuniones

Terazuma ni se molestó en saludar, tan solo levantó la mano indicando que había entendido y se dirigió a dicha sala

_- ese imbécil, ¿Por qué carajos no llega?_- la ausencia de Tsuzuki podría traer unos cuantos problemas

- Terazuma- el jefe Iruka le llamó

- Irukasan- saludó formalmente

- ¿dónde se encuentra Asato?

- _mierda…_ no se preocupe Jefe, ya vendrá, tenía un asunto que atender, familiar si no me equivoco

- pero vendrá ¿cierto?

- vendrá, definitivamente

- tiene treinta minutos, en treinta minutos todos los oficiales se reunirán para comenzar con la búsqueda- Iruka comenzó a caminar, Terazuma lo siguió

-¿encontraron algo?

- a la víctima

- ¡…! ¿Esta…?

- muerto… traerán el cadáver dentro de poco, no les informamos porque fueron enviados a recopilar información con la familia Fudo, ya nos comunicamos con los forenses

Entonces Watari estaba informado

- ¿encontraron alguna pista?

- nada, el hijo de perra no dejó nada- frunció el ceño denotando su enfado- todos los oficiales se reunirán para conocer el nuevo plan a seguir, lleguen puntuales

- lo que usted diga, jefe- observó como en hombre se alejó con pasos firmes, estaba tenso, muy tenso

- ¿ahora qué hago? ¡Tsuzuki imbécil, date prisa!- se dirigió a una de las bancas de los pasillos y se recostó, protestando no lograría nada, así que trataría de relajarse un poco

Las memorias volvieron

**Flash Back**

- ¿para qué quieres ver a Hisoka?

- no es asunto tuyo, ¿dónde está?- preguntó de nuevo a Watari

- está en su descanso, Tsuzuki está hablando con Konoe, eso quiere decir que Hisoka está en la biblioteca

- ¡solo tenías que hacer dicho "biblioteca"!- salió del laboratorio dando un portazo, cosa que a Watari le disgustó y a 003 asustó, por suerte no había roto nada importante

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Bien, lo había pensado mucho y con calma, con tanta calma que no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Por fin llegó a su destino, tomo aire y entró.

No tardó en encontrarlo, estaba sentado en el marco de los ventanales, probablemente para ayudar a su vista con la luz del sol y poder leer tranquilo y sin hacer esfuerzo.

Se acercó…

- quiero hablar contigo

- Terazuma ¿Pasa algo?- dijo mientras colocaba una hojita para marcar en donde había quedado- estás nervioso y tenso…

Calló al notar lo que estaba haciendo, no podía evitarlo, era algo como respirar o el palpitar del corazón

- rayos, deja de leer mis sentimientos ¿quieres? Ya tengo suficiente con que hayas leído esto- dejo caer su archivador a su lado

- lo siento, no era mi intención, pero al querer ordenarlos tuve que guiarme por el contenido porque no están enumerados- fue su escusa- no te preocupes, no le diré nada a na…

- tus observaciones

- ¿eh?

- ¡tus observaciones! ¡Las que escribiste!... yo… bueno… quería

- No quería molestarte, pero al leerlo noté esos errores y…

- iré al grano, una de tus observaciones fue que debería pu… pu… publ… ¡agh!

- publicarlo

- ¡no lo tienes que gritar!

- ¡no grité, eres tú el que grita!

- ¡aaaahhhh!... ¡esto me crispa los nervios!...- llevó ambas manos a su cabeza y comenzó a despeinarse, más de lo que ya estaba

- es verdad

- ¿eh?

- me gustó mucho, deberías hacer el intento y publicarlo- le dijo mientras ojeaba sus escritos- solo debes corregir un poco la ortografía y los errores gramaticales

- hn, bueno… no es mala idea- sacó de su bolsillo el encendedor y la infaltable cajetilla

- … entonces… ¿lo harás?- preguntó curioso

- … bueno… mi área no ha dado problemas últimamente, así que tengo tiempo de sobra… ¿por qué no?

Hisoka sonrió… Terazuma desvió su mirada… ¿Acaso se había sonrojado?

- si quieres puedo ayudarte, sería más rápido si escribieses en la computadora en lugar de hacerlo a pulso- le sugirió

- no gracias, me gusta así… así paso el tiempo- respondió con recelo

- entonces ¿qué dices?

- … está bien, serás mi editor… pero con una sola condición- exhaló humo mientras intentaba ser delicado con el tema

- ¿condición? ¿Cuál condición?

- ¡no dirás nada de nada este asunto! ¡Sobre todo al atolondrado de Tsuzuki!

- palabra, no diré nada hasta que hayas publicado el libro

- ¿¿¡¡publicado!!??

- esa será la meta ¿vale?- dijo el menor mientras le tendía la mano para sellar el acuerdo

- … hn… va… vale…

Y ambos estrecharon las manos

- bien, como primera lección- Hisoka sacó de su bolsillo un bolígrafo azul y le lo dio

- ¿y eso para qué?- aunque dudando, lo aceptó

- cada vez que veas algo que te guste de tu novele, aunque tengas que rehacerla, no perderás la idea principal, utiliza el bolígrafo para resaltar las que más te gusten

- … ah

**End Flash Back**

Ahora que lo pensaba, el mocoso era un editor estricto.

Lo obligó a leer varios libros… que al fin y al cabo terminaron por gustarle

Cuando cometía errores gramaticales y/o ortográficos se ganaba una buena bronca

Fueron a la biblioteca varias veces para buscar material

Y todo lo hacían sin que Tsuzuki lo supiera, claro, Hisoka mantiene sus promesas

- solo me falta escribir el epílogo, Hisoka…- dijo mientras dejaba que el humo de su cigarrillo se dispersara formando varias figuras antes de perderse por completo, decidió dormir otro poco

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Se había ausentado toda la noche, estaba cansado, tenía sueño… pero nada le impediría ir a verlo

- bienvenido, señor

Tan solo levantó su mano para devolver el saludo

- ¿desea algo para comer, señor?

- … tráeme té negro

- como usted diga, señor- el mayordomo se retiró

Subió las elegantes escaleras y se dirigió a su alcoba, mientras caminaba se quitaba el abrigo blanco y se aflojaba la corbata

Por fin entró…

La elegante habitación, con detalles rojos y negros, los muebles finos y a simple vista costosos… una vida de todo un noble…

Llamaron a la puerta

- pase

- su té, señor- dijo el mayordomo, se acercó a la mesa para el té y dejó las cosas respectivas- ¿desea algo más, señor?

- nada, te llamaré si necesito algo, ahora déjame solo y que nadie me interrumpa

- sí, señor- y haciendo una reverencia, re retiró cerrando la puerta tras de si

Ahora sí, "estaban" solos

Se dirigió al pequeño living que había en su habitación, se sentó y se preparó la taza de té… sonrió al sentir una leve presión en su hombro derecho

- ¿cómo has estado?

- …

- lamento haberme ausentado toda la noche, pero había asuntos pendientes que debía poner al día- cogió la delicada mano y lo guió hasta que quedó parado en frente de él

- …- él solo se quedaba parado, con los ojos cerrados

- … te ves hermoso con este kimono ¿te lo pusiste para mí?- se levantó aun sin soltar la delicada mano, se deleito al observar la delicada figura en el kimono verde oliva, con detalles de flores y las mangas anchas, el obi ajustado hacía notar su delicada cintura… era una preciosa muñequita

- te ves algo cansado ¿pasa algo?

- … ve… veo- comenzó a hablar

- ¡…! ¿Qué ves?- lo sujetó por los brazos

- ve… veo… un… lum… lumbral…

- sí, sí, ¿qué más? ¡Dime que más!- había esperado tanto para escuchar esas palabras

- per… personas… van a través… hay agua… es de… noche…

- ¿qué más?

- …

- ¿¡qué más!?

- …- pero no habló

- un lumbral… personas y agua… ¡eso debe ser!- lo abrazó con fuerza- lo has hecho bien, mejor que los otros, estoy muy contento contigo… Hisoka

- … Tsu… Tsuzu…

- no, Hisoka, no… Muraki, ese es mi nombre

- Mura… Muraki…- llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo acarició, despacio- … Muraki

- eso es- le abrazó- muy bien… tal vez tú dures un poco más que los otros, no me gustaría tener que deshacerme de ti tan rápido

- …

- pero no te prometo nada

Lentamente acarició los ojos cerrados del menor, ante tal acción, éste comenzó a abrirlos lentamente… la oscuridad que supera a la misma noche se reveló…

Muraki tan solo sonrió, aunque con un deje de tristeza

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¡¡…!!

Maldición, se había quedado dormido, se incorporó lentamente

- ¡auch!

Genial, ahora le dolía la espalda, había dormido en un lugar realmente incómodo

Miró su reloj, la junta comenzaba dentro de cinco minutos, tenía que despabilarse y se dirigió al baño

- espero que el idiota de Tsuzuki llegue a tiempo, o al menos llegue

Una vez dentro del baño, se percató que no había nadie, tal vez todos estaban ocupados con el caso, mejor para él. Se dirigió al lavamanos…

- ¿por qué hay un espejo tan grande? Los hombres no nos arreglamos tanto como las mujeres ¿o sí? Jajaja… hay que ver- luego de su pequeña broma, abrió el grifo y comenzó con lavarse las manos, luego agachó su rostro para poder lavarse la cara

El agua fría le asentó muy bien, se mojo otra vez el rostro y levantó la vista, se observó en el espejo

- vaya, creo que necesitaba esto- y volvió a agacharse para mojarse otra vez

Volvió a incorporarse y volvió a agacharse… a la tercera vez que se agachó, notó que había alguien a sus espaldas, se había agachado tan de prisa que solo vio una silueta…

¿Había alguien ahí?... imposible, si al entrar vio que había nadie, ni en los independientes

¿Alguien entró?... tampoco, no escuchó el chirrido de la puerta

Entonces… ¿quién?

Se incorporó lentamente, apoyando sus manos al lavamanos… levantó la mirada para toparse con su reflejo… y con…

- Hi… Hiso… ka

…

…

Podía ver por el espejo, a parte de su reflejo, el reflejo de Hisoka… estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él…

… se estaba poniendo nervioso…

Hisoka tenía los ojos abiertos, pero las esmeraldas no estaban, seguían mostrando ese color negro noche, notó a simple vista que el muchachito estaba vestido con un simple kimono, que debió hacer sido blanco, ahora estaba manchado con colores opacos, como si se trataran de moretones; su cuerpo tampoco lucía bien, demasiado delgado y pálido, las mejillas un poco hundidas y los labios secos… no pudo ver sus pies…

Hisoka dio un paso, acercándose a él

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, no sentía las piernas y su voz desapareció también…

Hisoka dio otro paso, torpe… sin dejar de observarlo

Algo le decía "corre, a donde sea, pero corre"… era fácil decirlo, pero el ejecutarlo era otra cosa…

Otro paso…

Estaba sudando frío, sus manos temblaban a más no poder

Otro paso…

Ahora estaba casi a su lado, un paso más y estarían lado a lado… al shinigami le costaba trabajo respirar y calmarse ¿qué clase de sensación era esa?

Y entonces… Hisoka levantó su mano derecha y comenzó a acercarla a él… iba a tocarlo…

Terazuma no resistió más… obligó a su cuerpo a moverse

- ¡no me toques!

…

…

…

Pero al darse vuelta, descubrió que estaba solo en el baño de hombres…

El correr del agua aun se escuchaba… al igual que su respiración…

- … Hi… ¿Hisoka?- trago duro al virarse en dirección al espejo, pero nada…

Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue salir corriendo de ese lugar…

¿Un sueño?... no

¿Una ilusión?... tampoco…

Como shinigami que era y con la experiencia adquirida… realmente esto lo dejó despavorido

En nombre del mismísimo Enma…

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

**Continuará… **

¿Qué tal quedó? Por favor, necesito sus comentarios para saber en qué debo mejorar ¿vale?

Bien, una vez aclarado ese punto, les dejo pensando en lo que "puede" estar pasando…

A ver, espero sus deducciones…

Nos leemos, se cuidan

Atte

_Sayuri De Vais _


	7. Primer Encuentro Primera Verdad

- la unidad dos saldrá ahora mismo

- correcto, entonces las unidades seis y diez los acompañarán

- el resto debe seguir las órdenes, recuerden, deben revisar todo el perímetro, no dejen ni un solo metro cuadrado sin revisar

- a sus órdenes, señor

Poco a poco los hombres se fueron retirando del parque, Iruka se quedó solo revisando unos mapas de la región, debían revisar todo, ya que fue por esos lugares que encontraron al muchacho; la mañana estaba fría por lo cual se acomodó su chaquea lo mejor que pudo.

Aprovechando que estaba en eso, sacó su celular para ver la hora…

- 5: 45 AM… aun falta como 3 horas…- guardó el aparato

- ¿irás?- Souta apareció tras él, con una taza desechable de humeante café, se la ofreció

- no, lo único que provocaría sería incomodidad… además no tengo cara para presentarme…- tomó la taza y dio un sorbo al café- es como si me restregaran que fallé

- hiciste lo mejor que pudiste

- no fue suficiente

- aun así…

- no iré y punto, Souta…

El silencio reinó, ninguno dijo nada, mejor así

- ¿quieres que envíe un ramo de flores? O algo, para dar el sentido pésame

- ya lo hice, ya lo hice…- dio otro sorbo y se dirigió a su auto

- Iruka…- no tuvo el valor de mostrárselo… Souta tenía bajo el brazo el periódico del día… el titular decía…

"Hallan cadáver de joven estudiante, _Takahashi Fudo, _el funeral se llevará a cabo hoy, a horas…"

Luego hablaba de las descripciones, las pistas que la policía halló, la entrevista a los padres y amigos, la opinión de los ciudadanos… fotografías, etc.

Ahora la búsqueda seguía, y cada vez el miedo se apoderaba de ellos… quién sabe donde estará el mal nacido que realiza estos macabros asesinatos… y sobre todo, ¿Cuándo planeará dar el próximo golpe?

- ¡Souta, date prisa!

- ¡voy!- volvió a doblar el periódico y se dirigió presuroso donde su amigo, pero al correr, el periódico se resbaló de sus manos y cayó inevitablemente al suelo, paró su carrera…- rayos… ¿eh?

Vio que una delicada mano cogía el periódico caído, siguió con la mirada hasta toparse con un jovencito, con sus cabellos dorados como el trigo, piel blanca y a simple vista suave, tenía una esbelta figura que se veía muy bien con el kimono que utilizaba… tenía los ojos cerrados…

- etoo… disculpa…

- … - el muchachito solo le tendió el periódico, Souta se acercó para tomarlo

- gracias

- …- dio media vuelta y se fue en sentido contrario

Desapareció así como había aparecido, entre la niebla de la mañana

- ¡Souta!

- ¡ah! ¡Lo siento!

- ¿se puede saber que haces ahí paradote? ¡Debemos irnos!

- lo siento, es que…- volvió la mirada, pero no encontró nada

- ¿qué pasa?- Iruka se acercó y vio en dirección que le señalaba su amigo- ¿viste algo?

- … un ángel…

- ¿qué?

- jajajajaja… si lo hubieses visto estarías de acuerdo conmigo, era en verdad hermoso, pero no pude verle los ojos porque los tenía cerrados ¿estaría aun dormido? Quizá sea sonámbulo ¿los ángeles pueden ser sonámbulos?

- … Souta, no tengo idea de que rayos estás hablando, pero si viste a un muchacho debías de haberle dicho que se vaya a su casa pronto, las calles ya no son seguras…- miró su celular de nuevo- vamos, las unidades ya deben estar ahí

- sí, ya voy… un ángel, un ángel… ¡un angelito!- comenzó a canturrear

- Souta

- ¿sí?

- cállate

- … como ordene, jefe…

El auto arrancó y se alejó del parque… mientras eran observados por un hombre de ropas blancas…

- Hisoka, ya fue suficiente paseo por hoy, vamos a casa- comenzó a caminar, el niño tan solo lo siguió, para no alejarse de él, con su mano cogió parte de la gabardina blanca…

Muraki sonreía complacido… le gustaba ver que su Hisoka sea tan dependiente de él…

- haré que te preparen un té de hiervas, ¿o prefieres té negro?

- …- no respondía, nunca lo haría a no ser que fuese necesario

- creo que mejor té negro

- …- solo se limitó a coger con un poco más de fuerza la gabardina y seguir caminando.

Ambos abandonaron el parque…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¿mejor?

- sí, gracias Wakaba

- de nada, Tsuzuki- la chica retiró los platos y los puso en la bandeja- me alegra que ya te encuentres bien ¿quieres algún postre?

- no gracias, estoy bien- lo rechazó cosa que hubiese parecido extraño de no ser que ya casi no consumía dulces, como hace dos años- ¿ya llegaron Tatsumi y los otros?

- aún no, fueron al funeral… etoo…

- … no te preocupes, Konoe me informó que hallaron el cuerpo, es una pena

- sí, lo es- callaron por un momento, era muy incómodo hablar de eso- Tsu… Tsuzuki

- sí, ¿qué pasa Wakaba?

- yo… pues, verás…- apretó los puños y arrugó parte de su falda, debía decírselo, ya había guardado el secreto por mucho tiempo… ¿cómo lo tomaría Tsuzuki?- cu… cuando fui a investigar a la casa de una de las víctimas… etoo…

- ¡llegamos! ¿Cómo estás Tsuzuki?- Watari entró de improviso al cuarto donde Tsuzuki aun guardaba reposo

- hola Watari ¿cómo les fue?

- como shinigamis que somos- seguido de Watari entró otro Tsuzuki… pero éste usaba lentes- llevamos el alma del muchacho ante los reyes

Lentamente, sombras cubrieron al Tsuzuki de lentes, cuando se disiparon dejaron ver al imitador… Tatsumi.

- ¿cómo te sientes Tsuzuki?- preguntó acomodándose las gafas

- bien, lamente haberlos hecho preocupar- se disculpó con una sonrisa

- no hay problema, ya estamos acostumbrados

- ¡Terazuma, mal educado!- regañó Wakaba- él solo…

- tenemos que hablar- Wakaba fue interrumpida por Tatsumi- al parecer esto se está saliendo de control

- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Tsuzuki

- te pondremos al tanto, a todos, nos reuniremos con Konoe y les diremos todo- Watari y Tatsumi comenzaron a salir- la reunión comenzará dentro de media hora

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¿un nuevo rumor?

- sí, más bien una especie de juego- Miku repasó sus apuntes- pregunté a unos cuantos estudiantes, dicen que se puso de moda un rumor que cuenta la historia de un muchacho que se llevará el dolor y pecados de los cuales quieres deshacerte como sea, pero a cambio te pide como pago tus ojos.

- … interesante Miku ¿qué más?- Mirian se mostró interesada

- veamos, a los chicos y chicas que pregunté dijeron que existe una forma de invocar a este… este…

- ¿espíritu?- completó Kyo

- podríamos llamarlo así, dicen que para poder invocarlo necesitas estar frente a un espejo al que le llegué la luz de la luna, cuando encuentres la posición correcta del espejo y la luz debes decir: "Hisoka, Te regalo mi dolor y mi pesar… Hisoka, quiero que lo lleves a las profundidades del infierno…"

- momento, ¿Hisoka es el nombre de ese espíritu?- interrumpió Kyo

- creo que sí, es por eso que este "juego" lleva el nombre de "Hisoka Hisoka" aunque la mayoría lo conoce como "SokaSoka"- acomodó su apuntes- en fin, no quisieron darme la última oración de la frase que se debe recitar

- ¿por qué?- preguntó Mirian

- dicen que cuando mencionas su nombre tres veces él te visitará…

- interesante, pero Miku ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?- preguntó Miriam mientras prendía un cigarrillo

- porque… los estudiantes aseguran que… bueno, las últimas víctimas… las víctimas de los jóvenes tienen relación con él…

El silencio reinó en la sala y la tensión se hizo presente

- ¿qué relación?

- SokaSoka… ellos jugaron el juego de SokaSoka… invocaron al espíritu, eso dijeron sus compañeros…

- … llama a Wakaba, nos vamos

- ¿a dónde?

- obvio, a buscar todo sobre ese espíritu… mi instinto me dice que nos topamos con algo grande- tomo su abrigo y salió seguida por sus dos discípulos

- pero ¿si se niegan a decir algo?- preguntó Kyo

- entonces, Kyo querido, deberás invocarlo

- ¡ni loco!

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

**- **¿almas blancas?- preguntó Tsuzuki mientras veía los archivos que le dio Konoe

- sí, al parecer todos los jóvenes que fallecieron no presentan pecado alguno, sus libros están impecables

- pero eso es imposible, todos saben que hasta el humano más bondadoso tiene pecado, no pudo borrarse así de la nada- dijo Terazuma

- tal parece que alguien encontró la forma de "lavar o drenar"- dijo Tatsumi

Ante el comentario, el castaño bajó la mirada

- ¿pasa algo Tsuzuki?- preguntó Wakaba

- no… es solo que…

- Tsuzuki, ¿qué pasó con Hisoka exactamente?- preguntó tajante el secretario

El silencio se hizo presente, todos tenían la mirada clavada en Tsuzuki…

- Tatsumi, creo que…

- lo vi…- Tsuzuki interrumpió a Watari quien tenía la intención de no crear incomodidad, la forma seca de preguntar de Tatsumi le molesto

- … ¿qué viste?- preguntó Konoe

- … vi… todo aquello deseaba olvidar, dejarlo en lo más profundo de los mares… Hisoka, me mostro todos… los… los pecados que… que yo…- tomó su rostro con sus manos, eso era demasiado cruel, demasiado frío… demasiado… ¿doloroso?...

- ¿Tsuzuki?

- es… es extraño… pero de algún manera… me siento aliviado… no sé cómo, pero… pero…

- no es necesario, Tsuzuki, no te esfuerces demasiado- le dijo Tatsumi al momento que se le acercaba y posaba su mano en el hombro del shinigami- será mejor que descanses otro poco

- no, no, ya estoy bien, de hecho… quisiera ver a Hisoka por favor…

Ante el pedido, el silencio se hizo presente…

- ¿qué pasa?

- Tsuzuki, yo… desde el incidente Hisoka fue puesto en un kekkai… y no podemos quitarlo- explico Watari

- ¿qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó nervioso

- ven, Tsuzuki, yo te enseñaré el por qué- Konoe se levantó del asiento que ocupaba y salió de la sala

Tsuzuki salió tras él… el resto se quedó atrás…

- ¿crees que…?

- no lo sé, Watari, no lo sé- respondió el secretario mientras se acomodaba los lentes

La verdad, era que dudaban que Tsuzuki tuviese la fuerza suficiente para sobrelleva todo eso…

Luego de un largo silencio…

- Wakaba y yo nos retiramos- dijo Terazuma

- sí, hoy debo ver a la muchacha que me falta investigar- dijo la niña- volveremos en cuanto podamos, por favor, cuiden de Tsuzuki e Hisoka

- cuídense, nosotros también iremos una vez que hayamos acabado aquí- dijo Watari a modo de despedida

Ambos shinigamis se fueron…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ne, ne… ¿será cierto?

- yo escuché que unos chicos del instituto al que asisto lo hicieron, pero no pasó nada…

- lo que sé es que debes hacerlo solo y frente a un espejo… ¿o era con un vaso de cristal?...

- ¡Yo escuché que Yusei Shiotani del 3B lo hizo!

- ¿EEEEEHHHHHH?

- ¡de verdad, me lo contó…!

- ¡Clase, a sus lugares!

El profesor entró y el grupo de chicos se disperso, cada uno a sus respectivos lugares, sin embargo, el chisme era tan interesante que los murmullos no tardaron en hacerse presentes…

"¿Es verdad que Shiotani_kun lo hizo?"

"Si, era de esperarse, la muerte de su madre lo dejó muy mal, el pobre aun no se repone… ya no es el mismo"

"pero, lo que hizo fue muy riesgoso ¿no crees?"

"era la única forma"

"si, pero… ¿funcionará?"

"¿quién sabe?"

"pero, lo que me preocupa es que creo que ese chico, _Okazaki_kun_ y _Takahashi_kun _también lo hicieron… y mira como quedaron"

"¿será por eso? ¿Por jugar SokaSoka?"

- ¡Señoritas, prestad atención a mis clases!

- ¡Ha… Hai, lo sentimos!

La clase entera rió, menos una chica que se sentaba casi al final, junto a los ventanales…

- … idiotas…- murmuró mientras volvía su vista hacia el cielo azul…

Ya estaba aburrida, todo el mundo hablaba del mismo tema, el juego SokaSoka se había hecho muy popular…

- ne… _Kyouto_, tú no lo hiciste ¿verdad? Es imposible que lo hayas hecho…- se dijo a si misma luego de ver el lugar que le pertenecía a su amigo y que ahora estaba vacío, nunca más lo ocuparía

- ¡la clase terminó, agradezcan!

- ¡hasta mañana y muchas gracias!

Acomodó sus cosas, colocó su silla en su lugar y luego se dispuso a salir de la clase

- ¡ne, Rin, iremos al karaoke ¿te nos unes?- preguntó una de las chicas

- yo paso, quedé en ayudar a mi madre con algunas cosas- se excuso educadamente

- ¡oh!... bueno, será en otra, ¡nos vemos!

- nos vemos

Absurdo ¿qué nadie se daba cuenta de la situación? Lo que deberían hacer es ir rápido a sus casas, sobre todo los chicos, nadie estaba seguro con ese asesino suelto, ese desgraciado que se llevó a Kyouto… a su mejor amigo…

Colocó sus zapatos en su lugar y verifico que no le faltaba nada, perfecto, ahora podía irse… pero…

- Hayashi Rin

- ¿eh?- volteo a ver quien la llamaba, se encontró con un par de personas, una jovencita de cabellos ondulados y un tipo con cigarrillo en boca

- disculpa ¿podríamos hablar contigo un momento?- dijo la muchachita

- ¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó de forma seca

- ¡ah! ¡Qué descortesía la mía, disculpa!- se disculpa haciendo una reverencia- mi nombre es Wakaba Kannuki y el es Terazuma Hajime, un gusto

- … bueno, parecen de confianza, lo siento, pero la situación no está para hablar a desconocidos- dijo la chica

- sé a lo que te refieres… bueno, verás…

- ¡al grano! ¡Queremos hablar sobre Kyouto Okazaki!- gritó el compañero de la jovencita

- Te… ¡Terazuma!

- ah, eso…

- …- ambos shinigamis miraron a la muchacha de corto cabello marrón, lo dijo de una manera tan fría

- es que… ya me interrogaron los policías, pero en verdad no sé nada de él- hizo una venia- lo siento, pero no soy de ayuda

Comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario a ellos, se alejaba lentamente, pero…

- Ryuka- dijo Wakaba, lo suficientemente alto para que la chica lo escuchara

- ¡…!- se detuvo en seco al escuchar "ese" nombre

- solo queremos saber si sabes algo de la relación entre Kyouto Okazaki y Ryuka- exigió la muchacha

- ¿cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste ese nombre?- preguntó recuperándose del shock

Fue cuando Wakaba mostro la pequeña agenda…

- ¡Eso es de Kyouto, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?- gritó, esta vez molesta

- …- tan solo recibió la mirada seria de ambos

- …- entendió la indirecta… al parecer, había llegado el momento de hablar de "Ryuka"- … bien… síganme, quiero un café

- ¿…?- la mirada de Terazuma daba señales de no entender- ¿por qué…?

- ¡quieren tener una charla ¿verdad? ¡Bien, entonces invítenme un café con pastel y postres!- gritó la chica

- ¿¡qué te hace creer que nosotros…!- el pelinegro fue detenido por una sonriente y nerviosa Wakaba

- bi… bien, Rin_chan, vamos a un café- dijo la sacerdotisa

- …- Terazuma gruñó por lo bajo

- excelente… conozco uno muy especial, vamos

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Estaba de pie, a unos pasos de la cama, no podía acercarse más… la habitación llena de pergaminos sagrados, daba la sensación de estar en una especie de templo en lugar de una habitación, sus ojos observaban otra vez a la figura que estaba postrada en cama.

El campo de energía aun rodeaba a Hisoka quien aun se encontraba en cama, durmiendo o teniendo una pesadilla que era lo más probable por la expresión de incomodidad que tenía en el rostro.

- Hisoka… ¿no puedes dormir?... ¿no te gusta soñar?...- preguntó Tsuzuki al momento de acercarse, pero no podía llegar junto a él debido al campo

"_Desde el incidente, el poder espiritual de Hisoka está fuera de control, no sabemos bien lo que es, pero es peligroso acercarse… posiblemente, Tsuzuki, si no fueses un shinigami, Hisoka te habría dado una muerte segura_"

Recordó las palabras que konoe le dijo antes de dejarlo solo con él… pero, Konoe no terminó ahí…

"_Watari hizo un análisis, Hisoka quedó afectado también, quizá mucho más, eso puedes verlo a simple vista, su cuerpo ha sido cubierto por manchas como si se tratase de "Lepra" o de "Peste Negra", no ha comido nada y cuando intentamos acercarnos él nos atacó"_

- Hisoka ¿te molesta algo? ¿Por qué no fuiste amable con ellos?

"_Se comporta de manera violenta, grita pero no dice nada… Tatsumi tuvo que sostenerlo usando Sombras y Watari lo sedó… fue Wakaba quien colocó el kekkai"_

- apuesto que dijeron algo que te incomodó ¿verdad? Como llamarte niño, odias que te llamen así

Se acercó todo lo que pudo, vio el cuerpo que era tapado con las sábanas y ahora le parecía que estaba mucho más enfermo que antes… mucho más…

- ne, Hisoka, cuando te recuperes ¿te gustaría ir a algún lado? Solo nosotros dos, de vacaciones… quizá a la playa o a las aguas termales… ¡…!

Hisoka abrió los ojos, su mirada oscura se reveló y giró lentamente hasta quedar en la dirección donde se encontraba Tsuzuki

- Hisoka… ¡Despertaste!

- … - su boca trataba de articular palabra, pero no podía, solo balbuceaba

- me alegra ¿no tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Hisoka comenzó a incorporarse lentamente

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- disculpen la espera, aquí tienen su pedido- la camarera colocó la orden en la mesa, dos cafés humeantes, una cerveza y un plato con bocadillos dulces

- gracias

- ¿no eres muy joven para tomar café?- dijo Terazuma al momento que se llevaba el tarro de cerveza a la boca

- no te importa, es mi gusto

- etoo… _estos dos son muy tercos_… bueno, Rin_chan, sobre…

- ¿cómo conseguiste esa agenda?- preguntó interrumpiendo a Wakaba

- pues…

- te dije que pertenezco a la policía ¿verdad? La tomé como evidencia- Terazuma respondió por su compañera

- mentiroso

- ¡mocosa, ¿cómo te atreves a…?

- ¡cálmate, Terazuma!

- mientes, esa agenda era muy importante para él, no la llevaba al colegio porque una vez intenté quitársela… creo que cuando hice eso no me habló por una semana- sostuvo la taza humeante en sus manos- la policía registró su habitación, pero nunca hallaron la agenda, era de esperarse ya que la tenía en un lugar escondida, así que dime ¿cómo la conseguiste?

Wakaba pensó en una única respuesta, solo un nombre: _"Hisoka"_

- bien… es algo difícil de explicar, pero…- se puso nerviosa- conseguí la libreta en una entrevista

- así que… te la llevaste sin permiso- dijo suspicaz- así que una ladrona y un policía, vaya combinación

- ¡oye, cuida tus palabras o…!- Terazuma ya perdía la paciencia

- si vuelves a gritar no les diré nada- se la veía tranquila y calmada, como si de un juego se tratase, pero la realidad era otra…- iré al grano, quiero que me digan quienes son exactamente, nada de mentiras

- …- ambos se miraron ¿qué harían ahora?

- ¿y bien?

- … somos…

- somos amigos de un muchacho al que queremos ayudar

- Te… Terazuma- la niña lo miró, sorprendida ¿desde cuándo Terazuma era tan… apasionado?

- … ¿un amigo?

- sí, al igual que el tuyo, este chico es muy amigo nuestro y… queremos dar con el sujeto que lo daño…- apretó los puños, arrugando su pantalón

- ese amigo tuyo…- tragó saliva, nerviosa- ¿también fue asesinado?

- … creemos que si, la verdad es que…- no sabía como explicarle a una simple mortal todo lo que pasaba- … lo perdimos y no sabemos si podremos recuperarlo…

"_La mirada oscura, la que supera a la misma noche"_

Ahora solo había silencio en la mesa, Wakaba miraba a su compañero, nunca lo había visto así, con la mirada gacha.

- si les ayudo… deben prometer algo…

- ¿qué?...- ambos shinigamis la miraron, ahora más sorprendidos que antes

- quiero que atrapen a ese desgraciado… y lo hagan pagar por todo lo que hizo, no me interesa como, pero si no lo hacen… yo misma me aseguraré de buscar a ambos y matarlos ¿me entienden?

La mirada de la muchacha era seria, denotaba determinación, algo que pocas personas llegaban a poseer…

- está bien, en cuanto lo atrapemos, serás la primera en saberlo- dijo Terazuma, decidido

- bien… quieren saber quién es Ryuka ¿verdad?

- sí, tal vez él sepa algo, si frecuentaba a alguien o si solía visitar ciertos lugares- Wakaba quería sacar toda la información posible

- bien, también yo le pregunté algo, pero él dijo que no sabía nada

- ¡¿le conoces?

- obvio, él fue el…

- ¡Arato_kun! ¡Es tu turno de atender las mesas!

- ¡Sí!

- hablando del rey de Roma- Rin señaló en dirección a la barra, de una de las puertas, un muchacho alto y esbelto, de piel nívea, ojos marrones, cabello negro en ondas y hermosa sonrisa salió de la puerta que daba a la cocina- miren quien se asoma

- ¿el es Ryuka?- preguntó Wakaba, sin despegar la vista de aquel atractivo muchacho

- sí, él es… ¡disculpe, camarero!- la chica levantó su mano para ser atendida

- un momento, tú sabías que él trabajaba aquí ¿planeabas ayudarnos desde un principio?

La muchacha solo sonrió.

- ¡enseguida!- el muchacho terminó de colocarse el delantal, cogió lo que parecía una libreta y un bolígrafo, se acercó presuroso- buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo serv…?

- hola, Ryuka_kun

- R… Rin… ¿qué haces aquí?- se le notaba nervioso, palideció y sus manos se aferraron a la pequeña libreta

- vine con unos amigos, están muy interesados en el caso de Kyouto_kun… y quien mejor que tú para absolver sus dudas- Rin bebió, dando fin al café- después de todo… tú y Kyouto_kun eran novios ¿verdad?

- ¿eh?

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¡Hisoka!

- ¡Aaaaaaaaagggghhhhh!...

- ¡TATSUMI, SUELTALO, YA BASTA!

- ESTA FUERA DE CONTROL

El cuarto estaba por completo destrozado, los muebles hechos pedazos, la cama junto con las sábanas tiradas a un lado… el poder de Hisoka se salió fuera de control, como la primera vez que atacó a Tsuzuki, cuando comenzaron a ser compañeros

En medio de la habitación, Hisoka era suspendido en el aire, las sombras lo sujetaban por las muñecas, estirándole los brazos

- WATARI

- SI

- NO, ESPEREN- Tsuzuki fue sujeto por Konoe, no soportaba ver que sus amigo estén lastimando al niño, nunca pensó ver a Hisoka fuera de control

- aagghh… aarrgghh…- en vano, Hisoka intentaba liberarse, pero el agarre de las sombras era demasiado fuerte

- tranquilo, Hisoka, esto no dolerá- Watari, que se había elevado para llegar hasta el muchacho, preparó una pequeña jeringa- será solo un momento

- aagghhh… ¡aaggghhhggg!...- comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, de nuevo

- ¡no te muevas, Hisoka!- el científico intentó calmarlo, pero era inútil, no tuvo otra opción- ¡Tatsumi!

- …- el secretario hizo una mueca, pero no quedó de otra- perdona, Kurosaki_kun

- AAAAGGGGGHHH- las sombras volvieron a estirar sus delgados brazos

- NO, TATSUMI, LO ESTAS LASTIMANDO- esta vez se zafó del agarre de Konoe

- NO TE ACERQUES, TSUZUKI- pero, tarde Tsuzuki ya se encontraba a lado de Watari

- Watari, por favor…

- Tsuzuki… solo sujétalo, en lo que yo le suministro la dosis- dijo Watari

- … bien…

- ugh… aahhh- el muchacho se quejaba del dolor que le provocaba las sombras, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y que en ningún momento abrió…

- Hisoka- Tsuzuki fue tras el muchacho, sus manos fueron a parar a las lastimadas muñecas, posó su cabeza suavemente en el hombro- tranquilo, cálmate… estoy contigo… todo estará bien…

- …- la respiración de Hisoka se calmó, dejó de moverse y dejó que el castaño lo sujetase… su expresión se relajó, sus ojos ya no estaban cerrados con fuerza

Watari le aplicó la dosis y esperaron un momento… Hisoka comenzó a ceder…

- sostenlo, Tsuzuki

- bien- pasó sus manos por la estrecha cintura, atrayendo al pequeño cuerpo hacia él, Tatsumi dispersó las sombras, liberando al joven shinigami quien cayó rendido en los brazos de Tsuzuki

Ambos shinigamis bajaron, Tsuzuki se arrodilló para ver a Hisoka, que al parecer aun tenía un poco de conciencia

- Hisoka… mi Hisoka, todo está bien… todo está bien…- cogió las muñecas lastimadas para luego llevarlas cerca a sus labios y poder besar cada una

- hhmm… ugh…- se movió en sus brazos

- Hisoka, mi Hisoka- repitió al momento de abrazarlo

- … y… yo… no…- habló entre balbuceos incoherentes

- tranquilo, ya todo está bien…

- o… no… soy… t… tu… Hi… Hiso… ka…

- … ¿qué?...- Tsuzuki lo apartó para poder verlo al rostro, el resto se acercó un poco, para poder oír mejor

- y… yo… no… n… soy… tu… Hi… soka…- repitió- no… so… Hiso… ka…

Ya no soportó más y quedó inconsciente…

- ¿qué…? ¿Qué quiso decir?- preguntó Watari

- no lo sé…- Tatsumi estaba más confundido que antes

- … debemos llevar a Hisoka a otra habitación- Konoe rompió el silencio que se formó- vamos, al parecer ya no necesitaremos de un kekkai

- creo que no…

- podrían… dejarnos solos, por favor- pidió Tsuzuki, cuando lo miraron, notaron que éste tenía la mirada oculta en sus cabellos

- es… está bien, Tsuzuki, pero solo por un momento, iremos a preparar la habitación para Kurosaki_kun

Salieron, procurando no dañar más la habitación de lo que ya estaba

Una vez solos…

- Hisoka- se aferró al cuerpo pequeño- no puedes decir eso, eres **mi** Hisoka y nada cambiará eso…

Contempló el rostro del niño, completamente demacrado, los labios secos, ojos ojerosos, su rostro pálido como papel… pero aun así, hermoso…

- cuando todo esto termine, me aseguraré que nunca más vuelvas a irte… te mantendré a mi lado y todo será como antes… aunque no quieras… estarás conmigo… porque te haré mío… para siempre… jajajaja… para siempre, Hisoka…

Y rió, reía suavemente mientras abrazaba el cuerpo delgado… era como escuchar la risa de alguien que estaba a punto de caer en la desesperación…

"_Yo… no soy… tu… Hi… Hisoka"_

"_Por siempre serás mío… Hisoka"_

**Continuará…**


	8. Un personaje especial, un recuerdo y

AAAAHHHHH... LO SIENTO, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI... en verdad que quería actualizarlo pronto, pero... AAAAAAAHHHHHH, GOMENASAI, GOMEN... ¬¬ sigo insistiendo que la "U" perjudica, pero bueno, aca les traigo otro capítulo...

Gracias por los comentarios, en verdad me dan mucho ánimo, espero que el capítulo les guste y me envían más comentarios por favor.

Bueno, ahora al capítulo...

Aclaró que Yami No Matsuei no me pertenece, solo tomo prestados a los personajes para esta historia que no tiene fines de lucro.

**Un personaje especial, un recuerdo y el inicio de un juego...**

_Nee… Tsuzuki… hace mucho que no hablamos…_

_El clima cambio ¿ya se acerca invierno? El frío aumentó y te cala los huesos…_

_No me gusta el frío, no me gusta… odio sentir frío, lo odio…_

…

_Lluvia… es lluvia lo que escucho… entonces el invierno aun no llega… pero aun así hace frío…_

_La lluvia comenzó a tomar fuerza, tal vez no pare por toda la noche…_

_Nee… Tsuzuki…_

_Recuerdo que a ti te gustaba la lluvia… ¿estás parado bajo ella en estos momentos? _

_Envidio a la lluvia… la envidio… se atreve a acariciar tus suaves cabellos y tu rostro… no sabes cuánto deseo convertirme en lluvia en estos momentos… _

_Como deseo volver al día que ambos nos encontrábamos en la baranda mientras la lluvia nos empapaba poco a poco, después de nuestro primer encuentro con __**él**__… _

_Esa vez, fue la primera vez que disfrute de la lluvia, de mis cabellos mojados y sentirme completamente empapado…_

…

…

_Nee… Tsuzuki… _

…

…

_¿Sigues enojado?_

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Parada frente a la puerta de la habitación, con una charola en las manos, sopa caliente y un vaso con un poco de leche; esperando al señor Konoe para que la escolte; ayer, entrada la noche, le que le dijeron que no podría entrar al cuarto de Hisoka ella sola.

- ¿dónde está ese hombre? La sopa se enfría

Miró con algo de preocupación el caldo hecho a base de verduras, preparó la sopa con las hortalizas más frescas que pudo encontrar, esperaba que Hisoka coma aunque sea una sola cucharada; pero Konoe seguía sin aparecer.

- No sera lo mismo si la recaliento

Se acercó a uno de los ventanales a manera de matar el tiempo, esperando que la sopa no se enfríe, contemplando los eternos árboles de cerezo cuyas rosadas hojas eran llevadas con el viento.

"_¿Por qué un árbol de cerezo?"_

"_Porque los amos tienen gustos por ellos"_

- … Hina_sama…

- Chio_san

- ¡ah!

La dama hizo temblar un poco la charola, pero gracias a su buen equilibrio ésta no se derramó.

- lo siento, no era mi intención asustarla

Konoe le sonrió de una manera muy simpática, cosa que a la dama le causó un ligerísimo sonrojo.

- llega tarde, la sopa se enfría

- lo siento, tenía unos asuntos que atender- se disculpó llevando una de sus manos a su nuca- hmm… sopa de verduras, se ve delicioso

- lo estará más si la toma caliente, ¿entramos?

- sí, seguro

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, Chio tras Konoe el cual cogió la perilla para girarla y abrir camino hacia la oscura habitación, pero antes de entrar…

- disculpe si me entrometo… pero…

- …

- ¿Quién es Hina_sama?

- … era una mujer que conocí hace años… simplemente recordé algo sobre ella…

- hmmm… bueno, creo que ya podemos entrar…

Konoe cedió el paso a la dama, quien antes de entrar miró fijamente a Konoe para intercambiar unas palabras con él.

- ¿es todo lo que va a preguntar?

- no es todo, usted sigue siendo sospechosa en este caso, solo le doy el debido tiempo para que nos diga toda la verdad, cuando sea seguro

- … le di mi palabra y pienso cumplirla, diré todo lo que sé… pero… en verdad…- presionó la bandeja, temblando- … en verdad ¿puedo confiar en ese hombre?

- se lo dije una vez y lo volveré a repetir, Tsuzuki ama a ese chico, no lo dejará por nada; el error que cometió lo hizo por amor… solo que tomo el camino equivocado…- Konoe preparó un pergamino que sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, debía estar preparado, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Hisoka esta vez- por la forma en que actúa, querida Chio, me parece como una madre celosa de su hijo

- entremos

Y, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Konoe, la mujer entró a la habitación oscura.

Konoe suspiró para luego ir tras ella.

- Hisoka, tesoro, levántate

Fue el suave y cariñoso murmullo que se escuchó en la oscura habitación. Mientras que fuera de ella, el gatico mostraba sus dientes y garras, mientras su pelaje se le erizaba por completo, nunca entraría a esa habitación, nunca más lo haría.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¡agh! ¡Estúpidas muestras, no revelan ni una pizca, todo es lo mismo que las anteriores!

- calma, Zuo_san, ya encontraremos algo

- pero, Watari ¿¡No estás cansado! ¡Revisamos una y otra vez y nada, todos tienen los mismos efectos! ¡Me voy a volver loco!

Los médicos forenses, inundados en cantidad de papeles, instrumentos de laboratorio y demás herramientas necesarias para el trabajo, revisando una y otra vez para dar con una pequeña pista que los lleve con el asesino.

- me rindo, Watari, iré por un café ¿quieres un poco?- sonriendo, Zuo se quitó la bata blanca para salir

- claro, con crema por favor

- ¡sí! ¡Lo que digas, Watari hermoso!- y salió corriendo

- … gracias, creo…

Una vez solo, el shinigami sacó un pequeño CD que contenía material de sus propias investigaciones en los laboratorios de Meifu, insertó el disco en la computadora que trabajaba para poder comparar resultados. Comprobó las muestras que tomó de Hisoka con las de la última víctima, sus ojos se afilaron… coincidían.

Las marcas hechas en las de la víctima, eran las marcas de la maldición de Hisoka, lo más extraño era que no presentaba error alguno, como si la hubiese calcado… como si lo hubiese hecho por primera vez, era perfecto.

- ¡¿…?

Un ruido lo asustó, se encontraba tan concentrado que se abstrajo completamente… extraño, siendo un shinigami notaría al instante la presencia de cualquier ser…

- ¿Zuo_san?

…

…

- … ¿Zuo_san?

Se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir a los pasillos, pero antes de hacerlo… el ruido, que parecía de algo rozando los tubos de ensaño como si fuesen campanillas, lo obligó a darse vuelta y dirigirse al lugar de donde provenía.

- qué raro, quizá sea el viento

Imposible, las ventanas estaban cerradas, solo se las abría cuando el trabajo se acababa y las muestras eran guardadas, para ventilar el ambiente.

… De nuevo, ese sonido… había alguien o algo en la habitación… Watari comenzó a avanzar, siguiendo los estantes donde reposaban las probetas, los tubos de ensayo y demás material… fue cuando se fijo en un rincón obscuro de la habitación… y creyó ver algo… algo que estaba acurrucado al rincón…

PUUM

La puerta se abrió de golpe

- ¡ah!

- perdona, no quería asustarte

- no, no importa- por leves instantes volteó para poder escuchar… el ruido desapareció por completo, y la esquina estaba vacía, tal vez el cansancio…

- disculpa ¿sabes dónde está Zuo?

- … ¿eh? ¡Ah! Perdón, no te escuché, estaba distraído

Cuando el shinigami pudo enfocar la vista, vio a un hombre alto y esbelto, los cabellos azabaches en ondas le llegaban a los hombros con un mechón que caía elegantemente sobre su ojo izquierdo… estaba vestido con un terno plomo y encima una gabardina negra… Watari se sonrojó…

- disculpa, primero entro dando un portazo y encima ni siquiera me he presentado- llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para levantar el mechón que le impedía ver por completo, fue cuando Watari notó los preciosos ojos ambarinos- mi nombre es Alessandro Terranova, médico forense

- Yutaka Watari, un gusto

Ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos…

…

…

- ¿pasa algo?- preguntó al ver al rubio inmóvil

- … no, nada

Al estrechar su mano, Watari tembló, no sabía por qué… pero ese hombre lo ponía un poco nervioso, no de miedo, sino de respeto… sobre todo sus ojos, hermosos ojos ambarinos, pestañas largas y cejas negras como si hubiesen sido delineados.

- Watari, traje café con… ¡Ale ¿cuándo llegaste?- Zuo por poco y suelta ambas tazas con café humeante y un pequeño sobre abultado que debía contener algunos bocados dulces para acompañar.

- hola Zuo, comiendo como siempre durante el trabajo

- jajaja, sabes que no importa cuánto coma, siempre tengo hambre; ¡ah! Veo que conociste a Watari, es el nuevo médico forense que nos ayuda en este caso

- sí, ya nos presentamos- volteó para sonreírle al rubio que lo miraba como si de un completo fenómeno se tratase- pero, creo que no le caigo muy bien, es una lástima, eres en verdad precioso

- ¡Ale, que te quede claro que yo lo vi primero!- Zuo fue a pararse delante de Watari

Fue cuando el shinigami recordó el nombre de Terranova, estaba tan sorprendido y levemente asustado que lo olvidó por completo.

- etoo… entonces ¿tú eres el forense extranjero?- preguntó ya una vez repuesto e intentando que su voz suene segura.

- sí, estuve en Italia para arreglar unos papeles, el gobierno de mi país me pidió que continúe apoyando a Japón para resolver este caso, para ser más precisos, el estudiante italiano Maximilian Kohler era hijo de un peso pesado de las fuerzas armadas italianas y el padre no quiere quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- ¿era italiano? Por su apellido no lo parece- Watari ahora estaba algo sorprendido, no se había percatado de tan pequeño pero importante detalle.

- bueno, ahora debo preocuparme por resolver este caso y volver a Italia, espero que podamos llevarnos bien en el trabajo y quizá…- Ale lo miró de arriba abajo- … quizá, tenga la fortuna de que me concedas una cita.

- ah… bueno… yo… _Tatsumi, ayuda_- el nervioso shinigami solo retrocedió unos pasos, en definitiva, Ale era amigable… pero tenía una presencia que denotaba autoridad.

- ¡Ale! ¡Te dije que yo lo vi primero!- autoridad que no afectaba en nada a Zuo.

- creo que debemos volver al trabajo Alessan…- Watari intentó calmar el ambiente tenso que se formó entre ambos colegas.

- dime solo Ale, es más fácil recordarlo, no te preocupes Zuo, en otra te invitaré a ti también.

- ¡no hablo de eso, suficiente!- se giró sobre sus talones y cogió la bata blanca que colgaba de una de las sillas- ¡volvamos al trabajo, Ale, tienes mucho para ponerte al día!

- sí, sí, lo que digas- se quitó la gabardina y el saco, para luego dirigirse a uno de los armarios, seguramente para colocar sus cosas en su respectivo sitio y prepararse para la investigación, Watari le siguió con la mirada

- ¡vamos, Watari!- Zuo volvió y lo cogió por la muñeca para luego arrastrarlo hacia su puesto de trabajo

- vamos, Zuo, ni siquiera he intentado robarle un beso- se quejó en tono lastimero mientras se colocaba la bata, Ale veía la escena con agrado y picardía

- ¡ya te dije que yo lo vi primero!

- _Tatsumi, ayuda por favor…_- Watari mantenía, como podía, una sonrisa nerviosa ante los nuevos sucesos.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¡ ¿Renunció?

- calma, Rin_chan

La muchacha golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que los comensales comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos y dirigiendo miradas para nada agradables a los jóvenes que se encontraban en la barra.

- sí, esta mañana solo vino a presentar su renuncia, dijo que no podría debido a problemas fam…

- ¡mentiroso, él sabía que hoy también vendríamos!- Rin apretó los puños con rabia- nunca debí creerle

- Rin_chan- Wakaba posó una de sus manos en el hombro de la muchacha

- disculpe, ¿no tiene alguna dirección o algo para que podamos comunicarnos?- Terazuma, por primera vez en su vida, trató cordialmente a una dama- es de suma urgencia contactarnos con él

- … pues… etoo…

Mientras la camarera encargada hablaba con Terazuma, las dos muchachas decidieron ir a tomar asiento, no tardaron en ser atendidas por una simpática mesera que les sonrió como era su costumbre y luego proceder a tomar la orden.

- un té verde por favor y… Rin_chan ¿qué vas a…?

- café… café tinto

- enseguida- anotó lo debido y luego se fue en dirección a la barra

Una vez solas, la sacerdotisa miró con tristeza a la muchacha que estaba en frente suyo, con las manos en sus cabellos, agarrándolos con fuerza y tirando de ellos, estaba frustrada.

- Rin_chan…

- nunca debí fiarme de él, nunca debí creerle… nunca debí dejar a Kyouto_kun con él…

Necesitaba desahogarse, contar lo que sabía, no era algo que tenía relación con los asesinatos sino algo que le aquejaba…

- tranquila, seguro debe estar asustado, por eso él…

- ¡no!- nuevamente golpeó la mesa- ¡nada de esto hubiese pasado si yo…! Si yo…

- …

Pasó un momento de silencio, mientras una tiraba de su cabello, la sacerdotisa pensaba las palabras de aliento que podría darle para que no se desanime…

- perdona…

- ¿eh?- Wakaba estaba algo sorprendida, la muchacha se disculpaba en apenas un susurro y, si sus oídos no le fallaban, intentaba contener sus sollozos

- je… sabes… estaba tan contenta por haberles señalado a Ryuka… la verdad es que yo soy la única que sabe… o más bien sabía de su relación…

- te… refieres a…

- al hecho de que eran novios, sí, yo era la única que lo sabía…- cubrió sus manos por su rostro para luego erguirse hasta que su cabeza chocó con el respaldar del asiento- nunca debimos dejar que escapara, debimos presionarlo para que nos lo cuente todo el día de ayer.

- dijiste que él era el único que la policía no interrogó ¿cierto?

- sí, tampoco lo delaté ante la policía, fui muy estúpida al hacer eso- su voz no podía oírse muy bien debido a que su rostro estaba cubierto por sus manos.

- Rin_chan

El silencio, otra vez, se apoderó de la mesa, la colegiala con ambas manos en el rostro parecía que no hablaría más, al menos, es lo que pensaba Wakaba.

Y los pensamientos de Wakaba no pudieron evitar la conversación de ayer.

**Flash Back**

Esperaron cerca de dos horas para poder hablar con él, la petición era simple…

"_Dejen que acabe mi turno al menos"_

Ryuka, que seguía en un estado nervioso considerable, atendió a los demás clientes con calma y cordialidad, pero estaba bastante tenso a la vista de los tres presentes.

Cuando por fin acabó la jornada laboral, Ryuka se dirigió a los vestidores, cambió sus ropas y luego salió para encontrarse con sus visitas, sus muy inesperadas visitas.

- te tardaste- regaño la colegiala- no lo vuelvas a hacer

- … vamos a fuera, el lugar está por cerrar

Ryuka se alejó de la mesa y los otros se levantaron, al salir, vieron que el muchacho se acercaba a una máquina de esas que contiene diferentes jugos. Sacó jugo de manzana.

- Ryuka…

- …- levantó la vista hasta toparse con la muchachita que, con una suave voz, lo llamó- … hola…

- hola… mi nombre es Wakaba y él es Terazuma- analizó a ambos con la mirada.

- como ya saben, Arato Ryuka- respondió forzando una sonrisa- ¿son de la policía?

- … no precisamente- Terazuma sacó un nuevo cigarrillo- solo queremos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

- … entiendo…- había algo raro en su tono de voz ¿culpa o remordimiento? Tal vez un poco de ambas- entonces… ¿por dónde empiezo?

- podría ser por la última vez que viste a Kyouto Okazaki- esta vez Wakaba empleó un tono más severo y frío.

- … fue como hace dos o tres meses…

- ¿tanto? ¿Por qué te separaste tanto de Kyouto_kun?- preguntó Rin un poco alarmada- ¿se pelearon o algo?

- je, pensaba que él te contaba todo… la verdad… es que rompimos…

- ¡ ¿Qué cosa?- la colegiala se acercó al muchacho y lo cogió del cuello para encararlo mejor- ¡Dices que rompiste con él así por así, mentira, no puede ser, él me lo habría dicho!...

- ¡no te lo dijo porque sabía que vendrías a echarme la bronca!

- ¡obvio que lo haría ¿cómo pudiste dejarlo? Sabías bien que estaba enamorado hasta la médula!

- ¡no tenía otra opción, dentro de poco tendré que ir a Alemania, sabes bien que fui becado para estudiar allá!

- él hubiese entendido, solo tenías que habérselo explicado.

- …precisamente porque no entendió… de hecho fue él quien propuso romper…

- … ¿qué?- la colegiala deshizo su agarre, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con los ojos abiertos denotando confusión- pe… pero…

- Rin, no todo era miel sobre hojuelas… desde que me ofrecieron la beca, bueno… tenía que escoger y…

El tono de un celular se hizo presente, interrumpiendo la conversación, el muchacho sacó el aparato de uno de sus bolsillos, leyó el número de la pantalla y contestó de inmediato.

- mamá… sí, acabo de salir… seguro, puedo pasar por ahí camino a casa, no… no, no te preocupes, yo…

Se alejó un poco para poder hablar con un poco más de privacidad, les dio la espalda dando unos cuantos pasos, alejándose un poco cosa que los shinigamis aprovecharon para hablar con Rin que aun no salía de su asombro.

- Rin_chan… ¿Rin_chan?

- … oye, reacciona, no es el momento para ponernos alterados- Terazuma la tomó del hombro.

- ah… lo siento… es solo que…

- disculpen- Ryuka se acercó al trío- … etoo… ¿podríamos continuar mañana con la plática por favor? Mi madre acaba de llamarme y quiere que vaya por unas medicinas que mi abuelo necesita…

Rin, saliendo de su ensoñación, volvió a tomar la mirada fría que le dedico desde que le comentó que había roto con su amigo, pero a simple vista podía notarse que estaba temblando, de ira, de coraje… de tristeza.

- ma… mañana, lo prometo- pese a que la conocía de tiempo, esa chica era la única a la que no podía enfrentar, algo en ella lo obligaba a bajar la mirada y sus defensas, aun no podía creer que Kyouto tenía una amistad estrecha con ella.

- Rin…

- mañana entonces… iremos al café… y tendrás que confesarnos todo- fue lo último que declaró la colegiala para luego girar sobre sus talones y caminar en sentido contrario.

**End Flash Back**

El enojo de la muchacha era evidente, demasiado, cuando la camarera les trajo el pedido, se tomó el café caliente de un solo trago, ignorando por completo cuan caliente estaba.

- Rin… Rin_chan, te dolerá el estómago… ¿…?- el celular de la sacerdotisa emitió el timbre de llamada, contestó sin prisa esperando que sean noticias sobre la investigación- hola, habla Wakaba.

- _¡Wakaba, te llamé mil veces!_

- Mi… Miku_chan…

_- ¡Nos veremos dentro de veinte minutos cerca al colegio Fuyuka, date prisa o Mirian_sama se pondrá furiosa!_

- sí, claro, estaré allí.

_- ¡No tardes!- _y colgó, Wakaba se quedó con el celular pegado a la oreja ¿qué tan urgente era? Miku no es de las personas que se alteran fácilmente, lo que significa que Miri_chan estaba… molesta o muy emocionada.

- ¿quién era, Wakaba?- Terazuma se acercó a la mesa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cosa que hizo enfurecer a la colegiala.

- Miku_chan, tengo que verme con ellos dentro de veinte minutos, pero…

- no te preocupes, Rin y yo nos encargaremos de Ryuka- dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño papel del bolsillo, Wakaba y Rin miraron el trozo de papel con extrañeza a lo que Terazuma sonrió aun más si se podía- es la dirección de ese idiota.

- ¡¿cómo… cómo lo conseguiste?- Rin se levantó de golpe y cogió el diminuto papel para leer la dirección una y otra vez.

- Terazuma…- la sacerdotisa miraba a su compañero como si estuviese tratando con otro ser, era sabido que Terazuma no tenía tacto con las mujeres, hoy se vivía un día histórico, Terazuma Hajime había logrado obtener el favor de una mujer.

- jajaja, me llevó tiempo, pero logré convencer a la encargada para dejarme ver los datos personales de ese muchacho- sacó el paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo, para luego llevárselo a la boca, siguió explicando mientras buscaba el encendedor- lo que en verdad me sorprende es que Rin no conozca la dirección de ese tipo.

- Kyouto nunca quiso dármelo por más que le obligaba o amenazaba, nunca lo hizo, fue por eso que le quite la agenda pero no pude ver nada porque él no dejaba de perseguirme- se colocó el saco del uniforme y se arregló el cabello- ¿nos vamos?

- etoo… Rin_chan, el colegio, ya pasó el primer periodo…

- faltaré, no es importante por ahora, no te preocupes que me las arreglaré, Wakaba- la colegiala le regaló una sonrisa, ahora se la veía llena de energía- después de todo tú tienes que ir donde esa tal Miku, yo y Terazuma iremos a ver a Kyouto para hablar y darle una paliza por no cumplir su promesa.

- tra… trata de no lastimarlo mucho por favor, Terazuma, cuida de ella- ahora estaba un poco más tranquila, pero no debía bajar la guardia, debía cuidar que Rin no se meta en algo peligroso por ayudarles.

- sin problema, vámonos.- Terazuma encendió su cigarrillo para luego caminar hacia la salida.

Salieron del café y tomaron caminos distintos, Wakaba vio como, Rin y su compañero, cruzaban la calle para luego perderse entre las personas que transitaban.

Pero, la preocupación aun agolpaba sus ideas, se supone que para un shinigami el involucrar personas era demasiado riesgoso, ahora ya tenían a bastantes personas, Rin, el jefe Iruka, el compañero de Watari, Miri_chan, Miku, Kyo; esperaba no involucrar a nadie más, sobre todo si el sospechoso y culpable llega a ser Muraki, ese humano era demasiado peligroso. Ese hombre despiadado que había hecho daño a Tsuzuki y a Hisoka.

- Hisoka… aun no le dije a Tsuzuki que vi a Hisoka, pero ¿en verdad era él? ¿Fue Hisoka el que me dio la agenda de Kyouto_kun?... aquello que vi ¿era en verdad Hisoka?

Demasiados pensamientos, demasiado misterios y dudas, lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la muchacha eran preguntas y más preguntas que esperaba responder pronto. Caminó hacia un callejón, miró a todas las direcciones para asegurarse que nadie la viera, una vez segura el área, cerró los ojos y desapareció, su destino, el colegio Fuyuka.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¿sabe usted dónde se encuentra su hijo en estos momentos? ¿Sabe si volverá directo a casa o tomará un atajo para cortar camino? ¿Sabe si está con sus amigos y todos ellos están en los videojuegos?

Cambió de canal…

- la policía aun no ha dado una clara explicación acerca de los muchachos asesinados, se especula que…

Cambió de canal…

- ¿entonces la policía no encontró pistas?

- al parecer, la policía está más perdida que a un principio, lo único que pueden hacer por el momento es tomar medidas preventivas.

- entonces, eso explica la seguridad impuesta en los establecimientos educativos.

- precisamente, por eso…

Apagó el aparato… todos los canales hablaban de lo mismo, los asesinatos de los cuatro jóvenes, de los ojos que se les eran arrancados, a ese paso era más que seguro que los shinigamis ya estaban buscando su rastro. El doctor sonrió, satisfecho, tal vez así pueda ver al shinigami de ojos amatista, aunque sea una vez, pero dudaba poder compartir un té con él, como ocurrió en Nagasaki, cuando lo obligó a pasar la tarde con él, y Tsuzuki accedió solo para poder rescatar al mocoso impertinente… Muraki sabía desde ese momento que Tsuzuki estaba enamorado de ese mocoso, escogió al muchacho que, no podía negar, era hermoso en todos los aspectos… odiaba a ese criajo, lo odiaba.

Pero, ahora…

- hn…- la puerta que conectaba a la sala principal se abrió despacito, para luego mostrar un muchachito con un yukata de color blanco como la nieve, el obi que lo acompañaba era rojo, sus cabellos de trigo y los ojos cerrados dejando ver las largas pestañas, su piel delicada y suave a simple vista- despertaste ¿tomaste tu medicina?

- …- asintió más de una vez.

- ¿tienes hambre?

- …- negó más de una vez.

- ¿aun tienes sueño?

- …- esta vez no hizo movimiento alguno.

- ¿Hisoka?- se levantó del cómodo sillón donde se encontraba y se acercó al muchacho, una vez frente a él lo miró de arriba abajo- creo que debería hacerte una revisión… ¿hn?

Tomó con delicadeza el brazo derecho de Hisoka, lo levantó y corrió las mangas del yukata a la altura de los codos. Hizo una mueca, en el delgado brazo, desde la muñeca hasta casi llegar al codo, había un moretón, el color entre morado y verde no se definía, pero aun así…

- lástima, hiciste un excelente trabajo- llevó sus manos al rostro del muchacho y lo obligó a alzar la mirada- creo que puedes resistir un poco más, Hisoka.

- …

No hubo respuesta.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¿ya te vas, Tsuzuki?- Konoe miraba al de mirada amatista a las puertas del edificio ocupado por los shinigamis.

- me ausente demasiado, debo tomar responsabilidades y no puedo dejarle a Tatsumi todo el trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras buscaba sus gafas de sol- me encontraré con ellos dentro de media hora e intercambiaré lugar con Tatsumi, espero que el Jefe Iruka no haya sido muy duro.

- tranquilo, Tatsumi sabe como arreglárselas y Watari debió ayudar- rió el jefe al notar la preocupación de su hijo mayor.

- bueno, como estamos en distintas áreas designadas no vemos mucho a Watari, no creo que hayan tenido tiempo de verse; las encontré- se colocó las gafas y luego prosiguió a colocarse la gabardina negra- y… quiero acabar con esto lo más pronto posible…

Konoe soltó un suspiro, la situación de Hisoka había alterado a todos y más que todo lo que pasaba últimamente, el muchacho había decaído, la fiebre era alta y no bajaba, su comportamiento era hostil, atacaba a todo aquel que intentaba acercarse… incluso a la señora Chio que en la mañana fue a darle un poco de sopa de verduras; Watari no tuvo otra opción que sedarlo e implementar sueros para asegurarse que obtenga las vitaminas y proteínas necesarias, aun así, el cuerpo de Hisoka continuaba desmoronándose a paso acelerado. En definitiva, Hisoka había dejado de ser Hisoka, eso es lo que pensaban.

- me voy, jefe, cuide a Hisoka de mi parte.

- ¿no te despedirás de él?

- ya lo hice, hace poco pero estaba dormido, tampoco pude acercarme lo suficiente debido al kekkai; cuídelo de mi parte por favor, volveré tan pronto como me sea posible.

- cuídate, Tsuzuki, yo también trabajaré aquí y les informaré cualquier cosa- ambos compartieron una sonrisa, una para darse fuerza y ánimo, luego, Tsuzuki se fue.

Konoe se quedó solo, o eso parecía.

- no está bien espiar las conversaciones ajenas, Conde- giró sobre sus talones y miró fijamente una esquina, se escucharon aplausos.

- no importa cuánto me esfuerce, Konoe, usted siempre da conmigo- la máscara y los guantes se acercaron al mayor para quedar lado a lado con él- así que Tsuzuki ya está mejor ¿verdad? El ataque que recibió de Hisoka me sorprendió, nunca pensé que ese principiante pudiese hacer algo así.

- ese ataque como usted le llama, no es conocido por ninguno de nosotros, es más, no lo calificamos como una técnica de combate.

- ¿entonces qué es?

- … no lo sé.

- hn… bueno, Konoe, yo puedo ser de cierta ayuda para darle un nombre al ataque de Hisoka- ambos se miraron y el conde notó la mirada seria y recelosa de Konoe hacia él- acompáñeme, hay algo que le parecerá muy interesante.

- ¿qué es?

- es mejor que se lo muestre a que se lo explique, el Rey Shinkô acaba de mostrármelo esta mañana y…

- ¡¿los cuatro reyes están metidos en esto?- esta vez Konoe ser alteró, él mismo había pedido una audiencia para hablar con os ancianos y los reyes, cosa que no le fue muy bien, solo le dijeron cuanto de tiempo le quedaba al shinigami, este noticia podría ser en verdad de gran ayuda.

- solo el Rey Shinkô, los demás se mostraron por demás recelosos de brindar información, sin embargo aun no saben a lo que se enfrentan ¿se imagina, Konoe? Los Reyes están confundidos, no solo los cuatro, los nueve reyes en total están preocupados y eso es decir mucho.

- y… ¿y Enma?

- Enma no ha hecho presencia desde tu visita, Konoe, se encerró en su palacio y se niega a salir, lo único que sabemos, tanto tú como yo, es que dijo que tomaría este asunto con sus propias manos ¿nos vamos ahora?

- … bien.

Ambos salieron de la estancia, para dirigirse al salón de las velas, ahora Konoe estaba el doble de preocupado que antes, todo esto era un verdadero lío y ni siquiera sabían por dónde empezar a buscar a su principal sospechoso, estaban con el reloj en contra.

A decir verdad, el tiempo dependía de cuanto podrían mantener con vida a Hisoka, y las esperanzas ya comenzaban a menguar.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- Wakaba ¿me escuchas? ¡Wakaba!

- ¡ah! Lo siento Mirian_sama

- ya te dije que es Miri_chan, como sea, ya te pusimos al tanto ¿entendiste lo que hay que hacer?

- claro que entendió ¿no ves lo sorprendida que está?- aclaró Kyo mientras alistaba una de sus filmadoras y lo colocaba junto con el demás equipo.

- en algo que recopilé de casualidad, lo que me llamó la atención fue que esas chicas afirman que las víctimas lo jugaron- explicó Myku mientras revisaba su libreta de apuntes.

- bueno, bueno, vamos a trabajar, el que consiga más información recibirá un bono- dijo entusiasta la pelirroja para luego continuar, buscando con la mirada a Wakaba- ¿te sientes bien querida? Estás un poco pálida.

- no, no es eso… es solo que…

- Wakaba le tiene miedo a los fantasmas ¿verdad?- Kyo pasó un brazo por los hombros de la sacerdotisa- no te preocupes, estás conmigo y nada va a pasarte.

- lo dice el que se asustó cuando vio el cuarto de escobas y…

- ¡solo pasó una vez y además estaba muy oscuro!- interrumpió a Myku que junto con Mirian se puso a reír.

- te contaremos esa historia otro día, Wakaba, ahora solo ponte a trabajar- bajaron de la camioneta que los transportaba, Mirian se fue con Myku y Wakaba con Kyo.

- vamos Wakaba, obtengamos ese bono.

- s… sí…- la shinigami estaba demasiado exaltada, asustada. Apenas llegó y Mirian le informó sobre el juego "SokaSoka" o "HisokaHisoka" eso bastó para alterarla, aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza la silueta que vio en la casa de Kyouto, peor la sensación que tuvo, desde ese entonces sentía que algo la seguía, pero sabía bien que solo eran sus nervios. Ahora pensaba en las víctimas ¿el juego tenía en verdad relación con ellas? ¿Tenía relación con Hisoka, era por eso el nombre del juego? Y si todo era afirmativo, entonces ¿Hisoka era el asesino? No, eso no podía ser, no podía ¡Era imposible!

- ¡No puede!

- … ¿Wakaba?

La muchacha se paró en medio del parque que estaba antes de llegar al colegio al que debían ir a hacer la entrevista, había gritado lo que pensaba, al menos la última parte, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su respiración era acelerada, los ojos abiertos y su piel palideció.

- ¿Wakaba, estás bien?

- … perdona, Kyo_kun… estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo- intentó forzar una sonrisa para calmar a su acompañante el cual le devolvió el gesto.

- no te preocupes, la primera vez es aterrador, créeme, pero lo harás bien y después disfrutaremos del bono que nos dará Miri_chan.

- sí, gracias.

- de nada, ahora vamos antes que los estudiantes de ese colegio se nos escapen, tal vez encontremos a unos cuantos jugando a ese juego.

- sí… tal vez.

Si eso iba a encontrar, no dudaría y actuaría como la shinigami que es… por el bien de Tsuzuki y por el bien de Hisoka.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¡Tsuzuki!

- Wata… ¡aaahhh!- Watari se colgó del cuello de su amigo para luego comenzar a abrazarlo muy fuerte- ¡ya estás mucho mejor!

- sí, gracias Watari.

- lo estás asfixiando, Watari- Tatsumi caminó hacia ellos con paso calmado pero con cierta molestia en sus ojos, eran celos, tomó a Watari por su cintura y lo atrajo hacia él- que bien, ya estás mejor, Tsuzuki.

- hola Tatsumi, siento haberme tardado ¿tuvieron algún problema?- preguntó mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido.

- ninguno, solo debes ponerte al día con la investigación, no avanzó mucho, las pistas no llegan a dar cosas concretas.

- en el laboratorio también hay problemas, pero puede que llegue a algo, saque unas cuantas pruebas y las tendré listas esta tarde- Watari se zafó del agarre de Tatsumi con cuidado, la verdad era que las personas ya comenzaban a verlo y… estaba un poquito incómodo.

- cuento contigo, Watari- el de mirada amatista sonrió un poco más tranquilo- Tatsumi, yo me haré cargo ahora, gracias por todo.

- estaré con ustedes en cuanto pueda, trabajaré un poco más con Konoe para sacar toda la información que necesitemos- se acomodó las gafas para luego, de un rápido movimiento, tomar la barbilla de Watari, para acercarse y besarlo, fue corto, fue rápido… pero causó un tremendo sonrojo al científico, sabía bien que besarlo en público era lo que más le molestaba al peli largo- nos vemos.

- ah… nos vemos- Tsuzuki se despidió de su amigo para luego verlo desaparecer entre el gentío- etoo… Watari…

- …- Watari estaba más rojo que un tomate y tenía la mirada oculta entre sus cabellos- Tsu… Tsuzuki, ya se nos acaba el tiempo del almuerzo, de… debemos volver.

- cla… claro ¿estás bien?

- … vámonos- y se fue a paso apresurado. Tsuzuki sonrió, pese a lo extrovertido que solía ser Watari, en situaciones como esta no sabía cómo reaccionar, además se lo veía tan lindo sonrojado, él se preguntaba ¿cómo reaccionaría Hisoka si él lo besara? ¿Cómo sabrían los labios de Hisoka?

Pero… es verdad… él e Hisoka… ya se habían besado.

- ¡vámonos, Tsuzuki!

- ¡ya voy!

**Flash Back**

Fue su culpa, él lo llevó a beber para festejar el éxito de otra misión, pero ¡oh, detalle! Hisoka no era bueno con el alcohol y a la tercera copa ya se encontraba completamente ebrio, eso lo divirtió en sobre manera, pero luego comenzó a molestarse por las miradas de otros clientes que caían en el joven shinigami, miradas que podían calificarse de ternura hasta de deseo y lujuria, las últimas comenzaron a notarse más. Tsuzuki tomó a Hisoka en brazos y lo sacó del lugar.

Osaka, la ciudad iluminada de Japón, las luces estaban encendidas las veinticuatro horas del día, nunca se apagaban, los farolillos rojos le daban un toque tradicional y los adornos de las calles hacían que todo fuese tan acogedor.

- hn… Tsu… Tsuzuki…

- Hisoka ¿cómo te sientes?- afortunadamente, se encontraba no muy lejos de un mirador, el cual tenía bancas para descansar, acostó a Hisoka en una de ellas y lo cubrió con su gabardina.

- me duele… la cabeza, quiero dormir… dormir…- nuevamente, cerró los ojos.

- je, no te preocupes, te llevaré al hotel- acarició los cabellos color trigo, esa escena la vivió antes, cuando se conocieron, el recuerdo momentáneo le causó una sonrisa, se acercó a Hisoka con la intención de besar su frente, pero…- ¡…!

No contó con que Hisoka iba a levantar sus brazos para abrazarlo y atraerlo cerca de su rostro, los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron a pesar de encontrarse adormilados, encontró a los ojos amatistas que lo veían con… adoración.

- _es por el sake, está actuando así por el sake, por el alcohol, Hisoka está… Hisoka está…_

Los pensamientos de Tsuzuki se ofuscaron ante la hechizante mirada esmeralda, los labios de Hisoka estaban entre abiertos, sus ojos adormilados y sus hermosos cabellos eran hondeados por la brisa nocturna.

Tsuzuki comenzó a acercarse al menor, sus respiraciones se fundieron, ambos cerraron los ojos… y sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso… las luces de la ciudad desaparecieron, dejaron de escuchar el ruido de las calles, solo estaban ambos y ese beso, solo los dos, pero, el agarre de Hisoka comenzó a menguar, primero cayó un brazo, cosa que le dio tiempo a Tsuzuki para sostenerlo, el mayor poso una de sus manos en la nuca del menor y la otra en su cintura para levantarlo un poco, para no romper el beso. Los labios de Hisoka sabían a Sake de cerezo, le encantaba, le embriagaba… pero… el beso no duraría para siempre, por más que quisiera, se separó del menor lentamente… cuando lo observó mejor, notó que Hisoka se había quedado dormido, rendido a causa del sake que ingirió.

Tsuzuki sonrió, había besado a aquel que tanto deseaba, pero por desgracia no podía tener, mantener a Hisoka a su lado era condenarlo, lo amaba más que a cualquier cosa en este mundo o en el otro, pero no podía tenerlo a su lado, no podía condenar a alguien que ya había sufrido demasiado.

Tomó de nuevo a Hisoka en brazos y se dirigió al hotel, lo acomodó en su cama y él se fue a dormir a la suya, con lo que pasó en el mirador no podía sacarse la sonrisa de la cara, claro que no pudo dormir, pensando en Hisoka y en lo maravilloso que habría sido si el shinigami menor hubiese correspondido al beso. Al día siguiente, Hisoka tenía una resaca de cinco estrellas, Tsuzuki agradeció que el joven shinigami no lograba recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior.

- mejor así…

- ¿dijiste algo, Tsuzuki?

- no, nada ¡vamos a desayunar!

- ¡no grites!

- go… gomenasai…

**Fin Flash Back**

Claro que… fue un beso robado a un muchacho que se encontraba confundido a causa del alcohol.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

El viejo almacén donde se encontraban las cosas para las clases de educación física era el lugar ideal, nadie iba a ese lugar por las tardes, aprovecharía ahora para hacerlo de nuevo, el otro día debió equivocarse por eso paso nada, pero ahora estaba más seguro.

- se coloca el espejo delante y luego…

Acomodaba las cosas que necesitaba para jugar, debía ser muy cuidadoso ya que no quería equivocarse por segunda vez, aunque no estaba muy seguro sobre en que se había equivocado la semana pasada.

- listo…

Debía admitir que se encontraba nervioso, no era chico al que se le podía llamar valiente después de todo, pero… pero… El dolor era demasiado, quería deshacerse de él a como dé lugar. Sacó la libreta donde se encontraba la pequeña oración que debía recitar, la leyó un par de veces para memorizarla, luego la cerró y se concentró en lo que debía hacer.

- "Aquello que lastima mi corazón, aquello que no me deja ser feliz… aquello que…"

Y comenzó el juego "SokaSoka".

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

"_SokaSoka"_

_¿hn?..._

"_SokaSoka"_

_Me llaman… me están llamando, Tsuzuki, alguien me llama… es una voz joven y muy dolida, casi tanto como yo…_

"_SokaSoka"_

_Está sufriendo, como yo…_

"_SokaSoka"_

_Está solo… como yo…_

"_SokaSoka"_

_Y está con el corazón roto… casi como yo… mi corazón, hace mucho que no lo escucho, no late ni brinda calor, en este lugar no hay calor, Tsuzuki, no hay luz. Odio este lugar, lo odio, pero… es el único lugar donde puedo estar… ne, Tsuzuki ¿podrías venir aquí? Solo una vez, solo te pido una vez, o importa si no me hablas, me conformo con verte solo una vez, no te pediré más…_

"_SokaSoka"_

_Me llaman, me llaman, me están llamando, Tsuzuki… me están llamando…_

"_SokaSoka"_

_Me llaman… me llaman… ya voy… me duele todo el cuerpo, pero aun puede moverme… ya voy, te ayudaré a recuperarte, te ayudaré a que tu corazón ya no esté adolorido, te ayudaré, te ayudaré…_

"_SokaSoka"_

_Te ayudaré, así no sufrirás más… te ayudaré…_

"_SokaSoka"_

_Y así… y si ayudo a las personas… si las ayudo…_

"_SokaSoka"_

_¿Podré verte una vez más, Tsuzuki?_

"_SokaSoka"_

"_SokaSoka"_

"_SokaSoka"_

…

…

…

Continuará…

Bien, acepto de todo: Críticas, felicitaciones, amenazas, bombas, cuchillazos, chocolates, arañas, sapos, dulces, ajos o cebollas...

En verdad que me esmero en escribir los capítulos, aunque la inspiración no siempre quiere colaborar ¬¬, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen comentario para saber que tal lo hago...

Bueno, nos Vemos Lectores Míos, un abrazo y un beso a la distancia.

Atte.

_**Sayuri De Vais.**_


	9. Hisoka ¿Qué Hisoka?

_HOLAAAAAAA... aqui voy otra vez... LO SIENTO, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI... LAMENTO HABER TARDADO... ESTA VEZ VOY A ENTRAR EN CRISIS PORQUE SE ACERCA LA ÉPOCA MÁS DIFICIL DE LA U... ¡LA TESIS! OCSORRO, SOQUILIOOOOOO..._

_EJEM... jeje, fueron mis cinco minutos, lo siento, pero aun así, estoy un poquito asustada._

_SUPER IMPORTANTE_

_Bueno, en este capítulo incluiré los personajes de un manga que me encantó "Little Butterfly" entonces, eso convierte a este fic en un crossover ¿se escribe así?_

_Para aquellas personas que están interesadas en el manga, se encuentra en Foroz DZ. O si prefieren, puedo pasárselos (en cómodas cuotas ^u^) pero deben dejarme su correo ¿vale?_

_Bueno, ahora debo hacer un nuevo Declamier:_

_**Declaro que Yami No Matsuei, así como Little Butterfly, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoko Matsushita y Hinako Takanaga respectivamente; solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para esta historia.**_

_Ahora si, al capítulo... espero les agrade y mucho..._

_¡Queridos lectores y lectoras, disfrútenlo!_

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

**Hisoka… ¿Qué Hisoka?**

_- ¿SokaSoka?... ¡ah! El juego, claro…_

_- hn, bueno, lo que me dijeron es que debes tener un espejo, mejor sin no tiene marco, luego…_

_- coges un vaso de cristal y haces que este a la luz de la luna…_

_- no, no, es con un espejo, debes de acomodarlo de tal manera que puedas ver lo que hay atrás, porque el espíritu se presenta pero a tus espaldas, nunca por delante; luego…_

_- unas chicas me dijeron que para jugarlo debes ser muy, pero muy valiente; o muy, pero muy estúpido…_

_- da miedo, a mi me dijeron que es un demonio que lo único que busca son ojos hermosos…_

_- unos chicos del instituto me contaron que el tal __Maximilian Kohler__ lo jugó, era un presumido y lo hizo para mostrar que era muy valiente, pero la cosa se puso seria cuando comenzó a… bueno, a actuar algo raro…_

_- hay una condición del espíritu, pero es algo muy raro, la verdad yo no les creo…_

_- nos contaron que el espíritu devora todas tus penas, también tus pecado, pero a cambio…_

_- el pide algo así como un voto, arrastrar las penas y pecados exige que olvides…_

_- el cambio es olvidar tu vida pasada ¿Era así?_

_- si te aferras a eso… Soka se enoja…_

_- te perseguirá hasta que dejes de recordar…_

_- hará cualquier cosa para que olvides… porque él…_

_- … él anhela tu dolor… él anhela tu pecado…_

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

La habitación oscura, la suave respiración, el olor a medicina y los pergaminos en las paredes que ya daban la impresión de ser un templo en lugar de una alcoba común y corriente.

Se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos ¿dónde estaba? ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Quién lo trajo?

El dolor en su cuerpo se hizo presente poco a poco, sus piernas estaban entumidas y sus brazos…

- ugh…

Se molestó, esa sensación era muy familiar, conocía perfectamente el dolor que causaban las agujas, las retiró sin el más mínimo cuidado, provocando que sangre un poco… que novedad… el olor a sangre, algo con lo que vivía día a día, si era suya o de otro ¿había diferencia?... no, ninguna.

Una vez que logró sentarse, notó algo raro había en la habitación, la fuerza que lo retenía, la misma que sintió cuando algo lo sujeto de las muñecas… no podía salir…

- malditos…- su voz era ronca y se escuchaba apenas, le dolía hablar, pero estaba furioso, furioso por no haber logrado su cometido… estaba tan cerca, tan cerca… maldito, ese tipo se interpuso…

_- TSUZUKI_

_Alguien lo cogió del brazo y tiró de él, rompiendo el contacto directo_

_- WAKABA, DEPRISA, ENCIERRA A HISOKA CON UN KEKKAI_

_- pe… pero…_

_- HAZLO_

_- s… SI_

Lo recordaba, ese maldito le ordenó a la chica que haga ese conjuro, ahora por su culpa no podría salir… pero lo que le preocupaba aun más, si intentaba ir nuevamente tras el hombre al cual por poco y absorbe sus pecados, probablemente ese tipo que lo interrumpió se interpondría de nuevo… que fastidio.

- tengo que…- levantó la mano, para luego meter dos dedos a su boca, mordiendo… hasta que las vendas que la cubrían comenzaron a teñirse de sangre- deshacerme de ese sujeto…

Estaba enojado, lo odiaba, había interrumpido su importante tarea… maldito… maldito sujeto que lo interrumpió, recordaba a la perfección su voz, era aquel que solía cambiarle los vendajes y colocarle esas molestas agujas en el brazo... ahora estaba sintiendo ira, su mano libre arrugó las sábanas que anteriormente lo cubrían, tenía que hacer algo… ¡tenía que hacer algo! ¡Pero no podía salir!... ¿Qué hacer? ¿¡Qué hacer!

La puerta se abrió, provocando que voltee a ver…

- … Hi… Hisoka… ¡Gracias al cielo, despertaste!

- …

La mujer que le traía alimentos… Hisoka reconocío su voz… y sonrió…

Tal vez haya una manera de salir después de todo…

Porque, si su memoria no le falla, ella siempre le daba de comer utilizando una cuchara y un tenedor… el último le sería muy útil…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¡Bono! ¡Bono! ¡Bono! ¡Bono! Jajajajaja…- Miku saltaba de alegría cuando la jefa de reporteros le pasó el cheque…

- no es justo…- se quejaba Kyo, sentado en su escritorio y haciendo un puchero- ¡solo tres, solo por tres!

- lo siento Kyo_kun, debí ser un poco más… etoo… me puse nerviosa- Wakaba intentaba dar ánimo a su compañero, cuando Miku abrazó a la sacerdotisa por la espalda.

- ¡no te preocupes Wakaba_chan, vamos a celebrar que yo invito, además para ser tu primera vez entrevistando te fue muy bien!- la muchacha estaba muy contenta, cosa que…

- ¡invítame a mí también!- exigió Kyo, levantándose sorpresivamente de su escritorio.

- … no…

- ¿¡Por qué!

- Mi… Miku_chan

La jefa observaba a sus pupilos, era divertido estar con ellos, sobre todo que ahora había una nueva, pero… como jefa…

- ¡Invítame!

- ¡No quiero, solo invitaré a Wakaba_chan!

- ¡Somos compañeros de trabajo!

- ¡¿y eso qué? Es **mi** bono y haré con él lo que yo **quiera**!

- ¡Eres mala!

Como jefa, debía poner orden… cogió un periódico, lo enrolló… luego…

- ¡cállate, no te oigo!

- ¡si oyes, invítame!

PAAF…

- ITAIIIIIIIIIIII…- ambos gritaron mientras llevaban sus manos a sus cabezas, vaya golpe; Wakaba observaba a su jefa que le recordó un poco a Konoe… tal vez Konoe era un poco más benevolente…

- ¡Aun no celebren, tenemos mucho por hacer, primero tenemos que tratar de encontrar una relación de lo relatado, separar lo que podría ser verdad de toda la basura inventada, una vez que lo hagamos tenemos que investigar de nuevo para saber si esto ocurrió antes, si no fue así, entonces buscar donde se originó, quien lo hizo y por qué!

- pero… Miri_chan ¿acaso no nos estamos desviando del tema de los asesinatos?- preguntó Kyo; la mujer colocó su mirada perversa, sus cabellos ondearon a causa de un aura maligna que la rodeaba y sus ojos se rasgaron adquiriendo un brillo rojizo… por último, su sonrisa se amplió aun más si se podía… Kyo, Miku e incluso Wakaba, que había sacado disimuladamente unos pergaminos por si las dudas, veían temblando la transformación de su jefa.

- je_je_je_je… ¿Acaso dudas de mi sexto sentido, estimado Kyo_kun? Escuchaste las entrevistas ¿verdad? Dime ¿Prestaste atención cuando mencionaron al estudiante extranjero? Lo escuchaste al igual que nosotras, mi sexto sentido me dice que nos toparemos con algo grande, estaremos dos pasos adelante que la policía y los investigadores. Entonces, yo, como la gran reportera que soy, tengo el presentimiento que esto es el inicio de un gran reportaje… queridos pupilos míos, prepárense, que de ahora en adelante nos dedicaremos a cazar a ese espíritu SokaSoka.

- ca… cazar… ¿Cazar un espíritu?- fue Miku la primera en intervenir a Miriam en su estado "poseído".

- así es… entonces… ¡A TRABAJAR!

- H… HAI.

En un dos por tres, los tres aparecieron en sus respectivos escritorios, escribiendo a más no poder, pareciera que de un momento a otro saldría humo del teclado.

- ¡buscaré en las páginas hechas por estudiantes para saber si alguien ya contó algo o que haya jugado SokaSoka!

- ¡estoy buscando si en la hemeroteca contamos con noticias de asesinatos parecidos, o rituales que mantengan relación con el juego!

- … Wakaba…- Miku y Kyo no pusieron atención, siguieron tecleando buscando información, la jefa de reporteros llamó a la niña nueva porque ésta no comenzó su trabajo como los otros dos.

- ¡ah!... s… ¿sí?- Miriam se acercó a la niña, Wakaba suspiro de alivio al ver que volvió a su estado normal, guardo los pergaminos, ya no eran necesarios. Cuando estuvo delante de ella, la mujer sonrió, los temores de la sacerdotisa se esfumaron, ahora tenía la seguridad de hablar- … ah… lo siento, haré todo mi esfuerzo… es solo que… no sé por dónde empezar y…

- jajajaja, tranquila querida, eso pasa todo el tiempo cuando comienzas, pero estás aquí para aprender cómo funcionan las cosas en la vida real. Es muy distinto a la universidad ¿verdad?

- ¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Muy distinto… _no tengo idea_…

- bueno, para empezar a investigar, tenemos que relacionar temas, Miku y Kyo ya encontraron algo, pero no sabemos si serán suficientes, falta algo ¿no crees?- sonreía, ahora Wakaba entendía, era como la primera vez que fue a una misión como shinigami, aquí era lo mismo pero con humanos- bien ¿qué crees que falte?

- bu… bueno… en las noticias dijeron que… dijeron que a los chicos desaparecidos se les extrajo los ojos, pero lo hizo un profesional… entonces debe tratarse de un médico o algo así…

- hn… no está mal, pero debes de ver más allá, Wakaba ¿no crees que la policía ya tiene en mente eso? Ya debe estar investigando ese tema, vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor…- sacó un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió, mala señal, se estaba impacientando.

- hmm… hmm… _pero ¿qué hago? Ya tenemos un sospechoso que es Muraki, los shinigamis estamos trabajando en este caso y_… y… las marcas que tiene cada cuerpo ¿no son parecidas a marcas utilizadas para… maldiciones? Esto quiere decir que el que las hizo no solo cuenta con conocimientos médicos, también debe saber a fondo sobre en sintoísmo y budismo; el hombre que buscamos debe de tener un historial sobre estos conocimientos… _lo siento, Watari, utilizaré un poco de lo que dijiste a la policía, solo por esta vez…_

- hn… eso está mejor. Pero ¿Qué tal si son dos?

- no puede, trabajar con dos sería muy complicado, además no se encontraron huellas en los cuerpos, es el trabajo de un solo experto… _uno que le gusta mucho ver sufrir a las personas_… entonces… me concentraré en revisar expedientes de médicos cirujanos en los cuales señalen si pertenecen a un grupo que siga una religión en específico, entonces podré compararlos con los datos que encuentre Kyo_kun, de esa manera podremos dar con un sospechoso…

- … no está mal, Wakaba_chan- apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero- ¡ahora demuéstrame lo que sabes hacer y sorpréndeme con lo que encuentres! ¡Volveré dentro de poco!- tomó su abrigo y cogió las llaves del auto, estaba sonriendo.

- ¿dónde vas, Miri_chan?- preguntó Miku sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

- le haré una visita al viejo malhumorado de Iruka- respondió mientras buscaba sus pertenencias personales para meterlas en su cartera.

- bueno, que le vaya bien y avise si no vuelve para que nosotros podamos retirarnos una vez que hayamos terminado- Kyo continuó tecleando, al igual que Miku.

- sí, sí, nos vemos, trabajen duro…- y se fue.

Los tres se quedaron solos, pero solo dos de ellos trabajaban, mientras que la sacerdotisa estaba hecha un manojo de nervios por el reciente descubrimiento.

- Miri… ¿Miriam_sama conoce al jefe del departamento de policía Iruka?…- preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

- sí, seguramente fue para restregarle en cara sobre lo que averiguamos, ambos trabajan juntos aunque suelen llevarse como perro y gato, pero la verdad es que son muy, muy buenos amigos- fue la respuesta de Miku- ¡Encontré algo!

- etoo… Wakaba_chan… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kyo al ver la palidez de la muchacha.

Y era que se preguntaba ¿es posible que haya tantas coincidencias? Solo deseaba que a Tsuzuki, Terazuma y Watari les vaya mucho mejor que a ella.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Tsuzuki estacionó el vehículo en el parqueo, después de haber conducido como loco; podía haberse tele transportado, pero debía dar a entender que pertenecía al sector de investigación y si no hacía acto de presencia podría levantar sospechas o que las personas pensaran que es un doble espía o algo así, eso por experiencia propia. Antes de bajar se colocó sus gafas, odiaba que la gente se le quede mirando debido al color de sus ojos… pero… antes de colocárselas…

Recordó algo… de hace tiempo…

**Flash Back**

- pe… pero, Hisoka…

- ¡está nublado, no tiene sentido que lleves gafas ¿verdad?

El menor tomó sus gafas de improviso, Tsuzuki no pudo hacer algo para poder evitarlo, se quedo paralizado cuando sintió la suave piel, piel que superaba la suavidad del durazno rozó su rostro por leves momentos para poder quitarle las gafas. Hisoka reía, victorioso de lograr que no lleve sus acostumbradas gafas.

No tenían asignada una misión, la razón por la que estaban en Tokyo era para ir a la pastelería favorita del mayor; Hisoka lo acompañaba como siempre para evitar gastos insulsos, era sabido que cada cosa que hacía Tsuzuki era supervisada por Hisoka… era gracioso, pero podía considerarse que el menor hacía el trabajo de "niñero".

- Hisoookaaaaa- comenzó con un llanto lastimero- por favor devuélveme las gafas, no me gusta que las personas se fijen en mis ojos.

El shinigami mayor notó que el menor se detuvo cuando vio a un par de colegialas verlo fijamente, entre ellas murmuraron algo mientras reían divertidas, no fueron las únicas, notó coma cada persona fijaba su mirada especialmente a sus ojos; ahora estaba seguro que Hisoka se percato de ello.

- Hi… Hisoka… ¿¡…!

Ahora los ojos amatistas se abrieron de la impresión, cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Hisoka aferrarse a la suya para luego tirar de ella, comenzaron a caminar de prisa; el mayor estaba tan desconcertado que lo único que pudo ver fue a su compañero, que por alguna razón a medida que avanzaba su agarre se hacía más y más fuerte.

Se detuvieron una vez que se alejaron del tumulto, ahora por una calle más tranquila donde los faroles comenzaron a iluminar debido a que la noche ya caía. El menor soltó su agarre, pero no se volteó a ver al mayor. El silencio se hizo presente y ninguno se dignaba a romperlo, Tsuzuki tragó duro cuando pensó que se había ganado una reprimenda del menor, y lo peor de todo, sin saber porque exactamente

- …

- …

- etoo… Hisoka… yo…

- ¡Baka, la razón por la que te miran es porque tú también te quedas mirándoles!- Hisoka se volteó de golpe, los preciosos ojos esmeraldas opacaban a las estrellas, eran en verdad hermosos pero ahora mostraban enojo- ¡Lo único que debes hacer es ignorarles, nada más!

- pero, siempre me miran por el color de mis ojos, no me gusta y…

- ¡por Kami, Tsuzuki ¿quién no dejaría de mirar ojos tan preciosos cuando los tiene en frente? ¡Obvio que se sienten atraídos por ellos…! ¡…!

Se tapó la boca con una de sus manos, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era adorable, tanto que era capaz de… capaz de…

- dices eso… porque ves los ojos de un mons…

PAAF…

- ¡Te dije que nunca dijeses eso!

El rostro de Tsuzuki quedó de lado, esa bofetada no se la esperó, cada vez que sacaba el tema, algo que no podía evitar, era reprendido… pero ahora, tal parece que Hisoka no pudo contenerse y terminó abofeteándolo…

- ¡Eres humano, Tsuzuki, te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, olvida lo que alguna vez te dijo Muraki! ¡Olvídalo!

Volteó el rostro, para ver fijamente al menor, llevó su mano al lugar afectado que estaba ardiendo, agradeció ser un shinigami o de lo contrario estaba seguro que quedaría un moretón.

- go… gomene, Hisoka… yo…

- Baka, tus ojos son… muy bonitos, por eso te miran, también porque eres muy… atr… atractivo- el sonrojo aumento y escondió su mirada entre sus cabellos- y… y si te molesta mucho, solo tienes que mirarme a mi…

- ¿…? ¿Qué?

- ¡Qué me mires a mí, somos compañeros de trabajo te conozco muy bien y… si me miras no hay pro… problema porque sé que tus ojos no refleja algo malo y…!

- jajajajaja…

- o… oye… ¡Bastardo, no te rías! ¡Hmp!- sintió una de las manos del mayor en su cabellera, Tsuzuki despeinaba sus cabellos al mismo tiempo que reía.

- ¡Eres tan lindo Hisoka, gracias, soy muy feliz porque estás al pendiente de mi todo el tiempo!

- ¡Baka!- ahora Hisoka no sabía cómo esconder su sonrojo, cosa que a Tsuzuki le parecía tierno y hermoso…

- ¡ahora vamos por el pastel, pediré uno de mora!- esta vez fue él quien cogió la mano del menor, aprovechando, para meterla en su bolsillo.

- q… ¿¡Que haces!

- hace frío, no quiero que tus manos estén frías Soka_chan.

- … i… idiota…

- jijiji…- continuaron caminado así por un largo trecho, los observaron o no, no tenía importancia, no volvieron a hablar, pero aun así el mayor estaba hecho un contento de ver a Hisoka caminar junto a él y con un encantador sonrojo.

Sintió un ligero apretón.

- ¿Hisoka?

- ya llegamos- cuando fijo la vista al frente, notó que tan solo debían pasar a la otra esquina para llegar a la pastelería, pero- … ***

- ¿hn? ¿Dijiste algo, Hisoka?- no alcanzó a oír lo que el menor murmuró.

- no, nada, vamos antes de que cierren.

Ambos se encaminaron a la pastelería.

**End Flash Back**

Desde ese día, cada vez que salía a algún lado junto con Hisoka nunca se colocaba las gafas, se dedicaba a mirar a su compañero.

Fue ahí cuando se percato de los sentimientos de Hisoka, lo sabía… lo sabía, el niño se enamoró de él, pero para protegerlo tuvo que crear una barrera para evitar que Hisoka, con ayuda de su empatía, llegué a descubrir sus sentimientos… pero aun así… él…

_- no tengo a nadie… a nadie a mi lado… no importa que no me correspondas… pero… aun así… quiero quedarme contigo… por favor…_

… _NO… ¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES? NO TE QUIERO A MI LADO HISOKA, NO QUIERO VERTE NI OIRTE, YA AGUANTÉ DEMASIADO CON TU TRATO HACIA MI Y NO CREO QUE VAYAS A CAMBIAR… ENTIENDE… YO… YO… ¡NO TE QUIERO CONMIGO!_

Cada recuerdo era una puñalada certera al corazón, Hisoka velaba por él aunque sabía que no era tan fuerte, y él le falló, lo dejó a merced de un depravado que solo Kami sabe que cosas viles le hizo a Hisoka. Debía hacer algo y rápido, no contaba con mucho tiempo, a paso apresurado se dirigió al lugar donde lo citó Terazuma.

Se colocó las gafas, desde que Hisoka se fue ya no tenía razón para no llevarlas… no tenía a quien mirar, no tenía la mirada esmeralda solo para él… no se sentía seguro.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Esperando en el parqueo de un complejo de apartamentos, Terazuma y Rin esperaban a Ryuka, a llegar nadie contestó al llamar a la puerta, uno de los vecinos que estaba de paso les explicó que fueron al hospital a la revisión diaria que recibía el abuelo del muchacho, seguramente tardarían un poco ya que salieron todos y solo lo hacían cuando tenía que ir a hacer las compras. Ambos agradecieron por la información, pero ese muchacho no se libraría del asunto, se quedaron a esperarlo… fue cuando Terazuma vio conveniente llamar a Tsuzuki, ahora que se había recuperado.

- ese imbécil ¿qué no tiene reloj?

- ¿hn?

- nada, olvídalo- caló el cigarrillo, ya se había acabado una cajetilla completa, estaba nervioso, Rin solo lo observaba y eso lo ponía más tenso- podrías dejar de mirarme ¿tengo algo en la cara acaso?

- no, es solo que… si sigues fumando así vas a morir muy joven- dijo sin dejar de mirar el punto fijo que se había fijado en la pared.

- jejeje… gracias por el consejo… _si supieras niña, si tan solo supieras_…- sacó un nuevo cigarrillo y lo encendió, notó la mirada molesta de la niña que prefirió ignorar- ya se tardó ese…

- ¡Terazuma¡

- por fin, ya me harté de esperar- tiró el cigarrillo a un lado y se dirigió donde provenía la voz, la colegiala también se levantó, siguiendo a ese malhumorado policía.

- lamento la demora- se disculpó mientras intentaba tomar aire después de haber corrido- vine lo más rápido posible pero…

- ya, ya, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus excusas; ella es Rin, nos ayudará en este caso hasta donde se le sea permitido- presentó a la muchacha quien al ver al recién llegado un ligero sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, hizo una reverencia.

- soy Hayashi Rin, un placer- se presentó de manera educada.

- Asato Tsuzuki, un gusto- se quitó los lentes, lo suficiente para analizar a la jovencita, al hacerlo, sus ojos amatista brillaron, haciendo que la chica se ruborice aun más- Terazuma ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo a solas por favor?

- claro, espera un poco, tengo que poner al día a mi despistado compañero- ambos dejaron a la niña donde estaba y se alejaron un poco, la muchacha no les quitó la vista de encima, sobre todo al de mirada amatista.

Una vez que estuvieron un tanto alejados...

- ¿qué pasa ahora?

- ¿¡Cómo que qué pasa! ¡Estás involucrando a una humana al caso, quedamos que solo sería la policía y los medios de comunicación necesarios!

- calma, calma ¿Crees que no sé eso? Wakaba y yo fuimos a interrogarla porque su nombre figura en la lista de conocidos de Kyouto Okazaki, luego le preguntamos sobre el diario…

- ¿diario?- nadie le dijo algo acerca de un diario, su rostro confundido fue suficiente para que el otro shinigami notase su desconcierto.

- ah, tú no estabas disponible en ese momento, debido al… ¡Bueno, para resumir, Wakaba encontró un diario en una de las casas de las víctimas y ella confirmó uno de los nombres que se menciona en el!... Resulta que el tal Ryuka era novio de Okazaki.

- … perfecto, ya sabemos algo más, pero eso es todo, debiste enviarla a casa una vez que confirmaron la información…

- tratamos, pero nos puso una condición, si no la involucramos no dirá más… y créeme que esa chiquilla es una pieza importante aquí, al igual que tú, quiere encontrar al asesino de su amigo.

- … maldición… está bien, pero en cuanto esto se torne peligroso…

- ya tome previsiones, no te preocupes que yo me haré cargo de ella.

En medio de la discusión, ninguno se percató que Rin se aproximó a ellos…

- disculpen, siento interrumpir…

Ambos voltearon a verla, esperando que no haya escuchado gran cosa.

- … está aquí, ya llegó- volteó y los otros dos la siguieron con la mirada, al parqueo entró un auto, una vez que se estacionó bajaron de él dos personas- esos son los padres de Ryuka.

- ¿sus padres?- luego, la mujer abrió la puerta de atrás, para ayudar a un hombre mayor a bajar de auto, tras él salió un muchacho, Ryuka.

- ese hombre es su abuelo…- explicó la muchacha sin dejar de observar la escena familiar.

A lejos pudieron notar como reían por algo que el hombre mayor dijo, no lo escucharon, pero se veían aliviados por algo. Rin apretó los puños y con paso decidido se dirigió a la familia.

- R… ¡Rin!- Terazuma detuvo al castaño, sujetando su brazo.

- déjala, Tsuzuki, será más fácil de esta manera.

Observaron como la niña saludaba cordialmente, haciendo una reverencia, habló un poco con los padres y el abuelo de Ryuka, el hombre mayor sonrió y de nuevo escucharon las carcajadas mientras Ryuka colocaba una mano en la nuca, sonrojado. Luego de un momento, Ryuka y Rin caminaron en dirección donde se encontraban ambos shinigamis, mientras los tres mayores se dirigían a los edificios, rumbo a su hogar.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron frente a los dos "agentes".

- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó el muchacho al ver a un nuevo sujeto.

- cálmate, solo quiere saber unas cuantas cosas ¿verdad?- la muchacha fijó su vista en Tsuzuki, quien solo movió su cabeza en afirmación.

Al parecer, Rin estaba muy "entusiasmada" con el asunto, quizá puedan sacarle provecho al asunto.

- bien, Kyota, comencemos ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Okazaki_kun?- Tsuzuki se quitó las gafas para poder ver mejor las reacciones del jovencito, la primera reacción fue la impresión al ver los ojos violetas.

- _Hisoka, te necesito a mi lado, tengo que mirarte para estar seguro… que no soy un monstruo_…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

- ya voy, no te alteres, aun es temprano.

- ¡pero sabes muy bien que hay que hacer fila, no me gusta esperar!

- ya voy, listo, vamos.

- ¡por fin!

Ambos estudiantes salieron corriendo, tardaron porque les tocó hacer la limpieza del salón, se apresuraron porque hoy abrían un local de juegos electrónicos y compraron los tiques con anticipación.

- ¡Espero que tengan la nueva versión de "La casa de los Muertos"!

- ¡Yo espero que tengan muchas máquinas expendedoras de dulces!

- oye… ¿Vamos a ir a jugar o a comer?

- pues…

- ¡cuidado!

PUUMM…

- ouch… duele…

- perdona, no me fijé y… ¡Nakahara_kun!- gritó cuando reconoció al muchacho con el cual chocó.

- creo que el que debe disculparse soy yo- dijo mientras se levantaba y limpiaba su uniforme- disculpa.

- ¡Ah! ¡Nakahara_kun, espera!- pero no pudo detenerlo, el muchacho simplemente pasó de largo.

- déjalo así, Kojima- su amigo lo ayudó a levantarse- sabes que casi nunca habla con nadie.

- pero… _hoy en verdad se veía triste_… ¡voy a buscarlo!- apenas gritó eso y fue corriendo en dirección del otro muchacho.

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué hay de la inauguración!- gritó su compañero al ver al rubio correr.

- ¡Adelántate, le diré a Nakahara que nos acompañe!

- … ¡No a ese antisocial!

No lo escuchó, simplemente se fue corriendo siguiendo al pelinegro.

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

¿Dónde está? Estaba seguro que lo dejó ahí, no pudo desaparecer, fue un total descuido haber olvidado ese espejo, debía encontrarlo o su abuela lo regañaría ¿Dónde está?

- veamos, el ritual lo hice aquí, coloqué el espejo ahí… luego…

- ¡Nakahara!

- ¡AH!- gritó de sorpresa, estaba tan concentrado buscando que no se percató de la presencia del rubio- me… me asustaste, Kojima.

- lo siento, pero… ¿qué haces aquí? Nadie viene a los almacenes a no ser con el profesor de educación física- preguntó de manera inocente, el otro se levantó de inmediato y cogió su bolso.

- … nada, es solo que…

- ¿Te metiste en problemas?

- ¡No!... bueno… yo…

La mirada miel de su amigo no lo dejaba hablar, cuando sus ojos negro noche se toparon con los otros… de inmediato sentía su corazón latir demasiado fuerte, y era que cada vez que se encontraba con el muchachito le pasaba lo mismo… era tan lindo.

- no es bueno que estés aquí solo, Nakahara, algo puede pasar y…

¡CLANK!

- ¡kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!- el rubio se asustó al escuchar es estridente ruido, lo primero que hizo fue aferrarse a lo que estaba al alcance, su compañero pelinegro.

- ca… calma, Kojima…- dijo en un hilillo de voz, al notar que el delgado muchacho lo abrazó repentinamente, lo único que pudo hacer fue sujetarlo por los hombros… reteniendo su enorme deseo de abrazarlo- ¿estás bien?

- s… si, si… claro, no te preocupes… q… ¿qué fue eso?

- no lo sé, creo que algo cayó- eso no fue de mucha ayuda, Kojima se puso aun más nervioso y un ligero temblor se apoderó de su cuerpo- mejor nos vamos.

- sí, vámonos…- ambos salieron del almacén, no sin antes ver a ambos lados para asegurarse que estaban solos, si uno de los encargados los encontraba estarían en problemas, después de todo estaba prohibido para los estudiantes ir a ese sector- a propósito, Nakahara.

- ¿hn?

- ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?- rayos, tenía la ligera esperanza que lo haya olvidado.

- perdí… perdí algo, y quiero recuperarlo, no le digas al profesor, por favor…- pidió con una carita de súplica… el otro se sonrojó y volteó la mirada, que raro, que sentimiento más raro.

- bueno, no diré nada, pero te meterás en problemas si encuentran lo que estás buscando… hmm… ¡Ya sé! ¡Mañana podemos venir un poco más temprano y buscarlo!

- sí, me parece ¡Un momento! ¡¿Hablas de los dos?

- ¡Claro, entre los dos lo encontraremos más rápido ¿Qué dices?- le sonrió, esa sonrisa que había admirado desde lejos, ahora se la dedicaba a él, se sintió afortunado… le devolvió la sonrisa- Na… Nakahara…

- ¿pasa algo?

- nada, es que casi no sonríes y acabas de hacerlo, tienes una sonrisa muy linda.

- ba… ¡Baka! ¡No digas esas cosas!- el sonrojo aumento.

- ¡Pero es cierto!

- ¡Es vergonzoso!

- ¡Eeeehhh!

Ambos chicos se fueron, sus gritos se escucharon menos a medida que salían del lugar.

Ninguno se percató de la delgada figura que los observaba desde el almacén, llevaba un kimono totalmente manchado por suciedad, lodo e incluso sangre; sus pies descalzos estaban lastimados, su cabellos sucios pero con mechones aun conservando el color trigo cubría su mirada… una venda podía divisarse en la parte posterior de su cabeza, posiblemente cubría sus ojos también, las manos ensangrentadas y maltratadas sostenían un espejo.

- me… llamaste… tú me llamaste… no te preocupes… te ayudaré… te ayudaré… dame tu pecado, dame todo tu dolor… dame todo aquello que hizo que sufrieras… dame aquello que te convierte en pecador ante los ojos de Dios… dame aquello que provocó a los cielos e incitó a que las divinidades te diesen la espalda…

Con pasos torpes, comenzó a caminar en dirección en la que se fueron ambos muchachos…

- … y yo lo llevaré… a las profundidades del infierno…

Una tétrica sonrisa se formó en su rostro…

**{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}o{}{}{}**

Konoe, en toda la vida de shinigami que llevaba… era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo como eso.

- … Chi… Chio_san… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver a la mujer que, con ayuda de un vendaje, intentaba parar la sangre que brotaba de su brazo izquierdo.

- sí, no es tan profundo… ¿Qué tal usted?- miró de reojo el pantalón de Konoe, la rodilla izquierda sangraba.

- no se preocupe, los shinigamis sanamos rápido.

Ambos se encontraban en la enfermería, el camino por el que vinieron tenía rastros de sangre que pertenecía a la dama, todo pasó tan rápido… nunca se lo imaginó venir… si no hubiese sido por Tatsumi que llegó justo a tiempo.

_**Flash Back**_

Chio estaba contenta de ver que el niño despertó, dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y por instantes se dedicó a acariciar sus cabellos y sus mejillas, asegurándose de que estuviese bien.

- ¡qué bien, Hisoka, ahora debes comer algo!- cogió de la charola en un potecito que contenía frutas picadas, luego cogió el tenedor.

- …- Konoe, que había quitado el kekkai para permitir a la dama acercarse a Hisoka (no sin antes tomar precauciones) se limitó a observar el trato que recibía el niño, esperando cualquier posible reacción de éste.

La dama miró con alegría como Hisoka recibía los pedacitos de fruta para luego mascarlos despacio, al comer uno de los pedazos, se atoró.

- ¡Ah, perdona, creo que te lo di demasiado rápido!- dejó el pote con el tenedor en la mesita y cogió el vaso con agua que había- ten, esto te aliviará.

Hisoka bebió el agua, despacio, hasta acabarla. Konoe seguía a la expectativa.

- espera, traeré más- tomó el vaso y se dirigió a la cómoda donde se encontraba la jarra con agua… mientras lo hacía, Hisoka buscó a tientas el tenedor… el mayor shinigami prestó atención.

El menor dio con lo que buscaba, luego lo llevó a sus faldas, sin dejar de apretar el mango con fuerza.

- listo, aquí tienes…-Konoe abrió los ojos de la impresión ¿Cuándo…?

- ¡Aaaagggghhh!

Hisoka se había levantado, lo hizo rápido, ni siquiera dio la oportunidad a Konoe para advertir a Chio que se retire… con todas sus fuerza… clavó el tenedor en el brazo izquierdo de la mujer quien soltó el vaso con agua. Hisoka no retiró el tenedor, al contrario, intentaba hundirlo más.

- ¡Déjala, Hisoka!- se acercó y de un solo golpe retiró a Hisoka, quien cayó al piso.

- ¡agh!- Chio miró su brazó, el niño no solo había clavado el tenedor, también había hecho que rasgue su piel, haciéndolo ver como un rasguño- Hi… ¿Hisoka?

- ¡Salga de aquí, ahora!

- pe…

- ¡Ahora!...- alistó un pergamino- ¡No vuelva hasta que ¡AGH!…!

- ¡AAAHHH!- Chio observó con horror, Hisoka había clavado el tenedor a la altura de la rodilla del mayor, para luego sacarla y volver a clavarlo.

- ¡Basta, reacciona, Hisoka!- con el pergamino, aparecieron sellos alrededor del niño, haciendo que cada uno llegue a golpearlo… Konoe estaba aplicando un exorcismo.

- ¡hgn!... ¡Basta!... du… ¡DUELE!... ESTUPIDO VIEJO, DUELE- gritó con la voz ronca… pero, en lugar de retroceder… continuó atacando…

- ¡SALGA AHORA, CHIO!- la dama corrió fuera de la habitación, una vez que estaba fuera podría ocuparse de Hisoka…

O de esa cosa… que se parecía a Hisoka… su sonrisa se ensanchó, aun tenía en su mano el tenedor manchado con sangre… y abrió los ojos, mostrando las orbes negras…

- Hi… Hisoka… ¡Reacciona ¿No me reconoces? ¡Soy Konoe, tu superior!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!- ahora el grito de Hisoka estaba más ronco que antes, atacó de nuevo, pero lo hacía a tientas, Konoe aprovechó eso para, de nuevo, aplicar su defensa… pero…

- ¡¿QUE?- craso error, al esquivarlo se retiró causando que el chico fuese directo a dar a la puerta, la tanteo y al dar con el picaporte salió de ahí- ¡HISOKA!

Salió presuroso tras él, cuando se encontró en el pasillo… Hisoka y Tatsumi se "miraban" de frente… el amo de las sombras miraba con detenimiento las orbes vacías y negras… mientras el menor, al haber detectado su presencia, no retiraba la vista del sujeto que "suponía" estaba frente de él.

- Hisoka…- habló el mayor.

- hn… por qué… ¿Por qué será…?... Todos… me llaman por ese… nombre…- soltó una pequeña risita que los puso nerviosos.

- te llamamos así porque es tu nombre, Hisoka- respondió, sin inmutarse que el tono de voz de Hisoka se había agravado… eso no era la voz que conocía de Hisoka. Chio observaba todo desde una distancia prudente.

- … no… ya le di… dije… no soy… ese Hisoka… no… me llamen… así…

Tatsumi frunció el ceño, era cierto que antes dijo "No soy tu Hisoka", ahora resulta que… ¿No es "ese" Hisoka?

- entonces… ¿Cómo te llamamos?

- no… no tengo… nombre… no tengo… no me lo dio… ese tipo… no me dio uno…

- ¿tipo? ¿Cuál tipo?

- ese… tipo… me mantenía en… una caja… no sé… pero… pero…

- …- esperaron, impacientes, estaba pasando algo importante ahí… una pequeña narración por parte de "ese" Hisoka.

- frío… sus manos… todo… era frío… frío… frío…- susurraba, su sonrisa desapareció poco a poco y dejó caer el tenedor.

- si tu… no eres Hisoka…

- soy Hisoka… pero no "su" Hisoka…- aclaró mientras miraba el techo, como si hubiera encontrado algo realmente bueno para distraerse. Konoe estaba más que confundido.

- … entonces ¿Dónde está Hisoka?

- … ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Jajajajaja ¿Dónde puede estar Hisoka? Jajajaja ¿Dónde puede estar?- comenzó a canturrear, mientras extendía los brazos y comenzaba a dar vueltas- Hisoka… ¿Dónde está Hisoka?... estará allí…. O mejor… quizá allá… jajajaja ¡Qué divertido! ¡Busquemos a Hisoka!

Konoe se acercó con cautela, una vez que "Hisoka" se quedó quieto, sintió una ligera presión en la frente, era un pergamino… las letras en el brillaron y el muchacho quedó inconsciente enseguida. Tatsumi lo recibió en brazos antes de que se diera contra el suelo.

Ahora había otra pregunta… si ese chico decía que no era Hisoka… entonces… ¿Quién rayos era?

_**End Flash Back**_

Después de eso, Tatsumi dijo que se haría cargo del chiquillo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿A dónde llevaba todo esto? ¿Por qué "Hisoka" reaccionaba de esa manera?

- ¡auch!

- ¡Ah, disculpe!- por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percató que había ajustado un poco fuerte el vendaje que colocaba a la dama para detener la hemorragia- ¿mejor?

- sí, gracias ¿Usted no necesita…?

- ya le dije que los shinigamis sanamos rápido, no se preocupe- la dama suspiró, resignada.

- … si no le moleta, me retiro a mi habitación, estoy cansada- se levantó para luego dirigirse a la puerta y poder salir.

- descanse…- dijo en un susurro mientras la observaba salir. Una vez que la mujer abandonó la habitación… dio un fuerte golpe a la pared…

Y es que el rostro de Hisoka le dio tanto, pero tanto miedo…

- maldición… maldición… ¡Maldición!

Eran las mismas palabras que pronunciaba un doctor de cabellera platinada… al ver que el niño tenía contusiones en todo el cuerpo.

_**Continuará…**_

_Etoo... comentarios por favor... ¿Les gustó? por favor, dejen comentarios para que pueda dormir tranquila, por fis, todo comentario será bien recibido, aunque sea para tirarme un tomate ^^U... Nos leemos hermosas personas. _

_Eso es todo, nos leemos, se cuidan... ¡Ah! ¡Y Felices Fiestas, un abrazote a la distancia!_

_Atte_

_Sayuri De Vais_


End file.
